Dragonball AD
by BellaCullen2503
Summary: ‚Sie ist so wunderschön. Ich muss es ihr jetzt sagen. Na los du bist doch sonst auch kein Hasenfuß.’ Machte er sich selbst Mut. „Bulma, der Grund warum ich zurückgekommen bin... bist du.“ !abgeschlossen!
1. Kakarott und Vegeta

****

**1.Kapitel: Freunde für immer?**

„Kakarott. Kakarott aufstehen es ist schon nach acht."Die Stimme von Cauli – Kakarotts Mutter drang in Zimmer. Unter der Bettdecke wurde ein schwarzer Haarschopf sichtbar. Dann folgte der Rest des Kopfes. „Ja, ich komme gleich Mama!"rief der zehn jährige Saiyajinjunge, gähnte einmal heftig und stand dann auf. Im Nu war er in seinen orangen Kampfanzug und seine dunkelblauen Stiefel geschlüpft und rannte die Treppe hinunter, in die Küche.

Sein Bruder Tales saß bereits am Tisch und hatte auch schon gefrühstückt. „Na du alte Schlafmütze, stehst du auch endlich mal auf."Ärgerte er seinen Zwillingsbruder. „Guten Morgen Tales, und wie immer schon gut aufgelegt wie."War seine Antwort. „Morgen Mama!"sagte er jetzt zu Cauli und setzte dich an den Tisch. „Guten Morgen."Sagte seine Mutter und stellte einen Berg Pfannkuchen, Kakao und Brote mit Marmelade auf den Tisch. „Mmmh, lecker."Meinte Kakarott und begann zu essen. „Das schmeckt fantastisch."Sagte er zwischen zwei Bissen. „Freut mich dass es dir schmeckt."Meinte Cauli. „Wo ist eigentlich Papa?" wollte er wissen. „Papa musste heute schon früh zu König Vegeta."Antwortete sein Bruder Tales. „Musst du dich nicht langsam mal beeilen? Du hast doch heute eine Verabredung mit Paship oder?"erinnerte ihn seine Mutter. „Ach du Schande, schon so spät!"rief er und stand so schnell vom Stuhl auf dass dieser umkippte, und rannte dann zur Tür hinaus. „Tschüß Mama, bis später!"rief er noch und war schon weg. ‚Wenn Mama wüsste mit wem er sich in Wirklichkeit trifft, wäre sie sicher stinksauer.' Dachte Tales als er seinem Bruder hinterher blickte. Seine Mutter lächelte: ‚Wenn er sich mit seinem Freund Paship trifft vergisst er alles andere.' Doch Kakarott hatte nicht vor sich mit seinem Freund Paship zu treffen, sondern mit Prinz Vegeta. ‚Tut mir leid Mama, dass ich dich angelogen habe, aber wenn ich dir die Wahrheit gesagt hätte, hättest du mich nicht gehen lassen.' Sagte Kakarott in Gedanken.

Vegeta ging ungeduldig auf und ab. Er trug einen Kampfanzug in so dunklem blau, dass es fast schwarz wirkte, auf dem Kampfanzug war das Zeichen der Königsfamilie eingenäht, dazu trug er weiße Stiefel. Seinen Schwanz hatte er um die Taille gelegt, wie es jeder Saiyajin machte. „Wo bleibt er nur? Hoffentlich hat er nicht auf unser Treffen vergessen."Dachte der junge Prinz. „Hallo Vegeta, tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät komme."Kakarott kam auf Vegeta zugelaufen. „Ich hab schon gedacht du kommst gar nicht mehr." Meinte Vegeta. „Aber ich würde doch nie ein Treffen mit dir vergessen, was denkst du von mir?"erwiderte Kakarott. „Und wollen wir heute wieder ein wenig kämpfen?"fragte Vegeta. „Klar wie jedes Mal."Antwortete Kakarott.  
Kakarott und Vegeta gingen in Kampfstellung. „Pass auf, diesmal werde ich dich besiegen."Warnte Vegeta. „Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht. Ich hab dich noch jedes mal besiegt."Lachte Kakarott. Obwohl Vegeta um ein Jahr älter als Kakarott war, war er doch noch jedes Mal von ihm besiegt worden. „Na los lass uns anfangen."Drängte Kakarott. „Von mir aus, ich greife an!"rief Vegeta und stürmte los. Plötzlich rannte er in jemanden hinein. Er blickte auf. „Oh, hallo Papa."Sagte er leise. „Vegeta, du hast dich also schon wieder mit diesem Unterklassekrieger getroffen, und das obwohl ich es dir mehrmals verboten habe."Sagte König Vegeta zu seinem Sohn. „Aber Papa, Kakarott ist nun mal mein bester Freund, und darüber hinaus auch mein einziger."Widersprach Vegeta. „Ich will nichts mehr hören. Du fliegst sofort nach Hause. Du hast zwei Wochen Hausarrest. Und wenn ich nachkomme werden wir zwei ein ernstes Gespräch miteinander führen."„Ja Papa." Vegeta wusste, dass es besser war wenn er seinem Vater nicht mehr widersprach. Er hob ab und flog Richtung Palast davon. „Nun zu dir Kakarott"Wandte sich der König an ihn, „am besten wir gehen zu dir nach Hause, ich will auch mit deiner Mutter sprechen." Kakarott nickte und flog hinter König Vegeta her der bereits losgeflogen war.

Nach fünf Minuten Flugzeit sahen sie bereits das Haus unter sich. König Vegeta und trat ohne zu klopfen ein. Kakarott folgte ihm in einem kleinen Abstand. Cauli die gerade am Küchentisch saß stand auf: „Ich grüße euch König Vegeta. Was führt euch zu mir."„Ich will mit dir über deinen Sohn sprechen. Er hat sich heute wieder mit Prinz Vegeta getroffen. Wie oft hab ich schon gesagt du sollst auf ihn aufpassen und ihn nicht mehr in die Nähe des Prinzen lassen!"schrie sie der König an. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass er sich heimlich mit ihm trifft. Verzeiht mir."Bad sie. Nun wandte sich der König an Kakarott: „Und du, du wirst eine Strafe bekommen, dafür dass du nicht das tust was man dir sagt."„Und welche Strafe bekomme ich?" wollte Kakarott wissen. „Lass mich und deine Mutter jetzt allein. Deine Strafe wirst du noch früh genug erfahren."Befahl ihm Vegeta. Kakarott verließ den Raum und ging auf sein Zimmer.  
„Dein Sohn ist sehr stark, aber das gibt ihm nicht das Recht allen zu tun was er will. Ich werde ihn zur Erde schicken, das ist die Strafe die ihn erwartet."Entschied der König und verließ bei diesen Worte das Haus. Cauli erstarrte. Nein, was soll ich denn jetzt machen. Wie soll ich das Kakarott sagen, und erst Bardock.  
Bardock kam genau in dem Moment ins Haus. Als er seine Frau so aufgelöst am Tisch stehen sah eilte er schnell auf sie zu. „Cauli, was ist mit dir los? Ist etwas passiert?" „Kakarott..., Kakarott... er soll auf die Erde geschickt werden. Er hat sich wieder mit Prinz Vegeta getroffen."Jetzt brach Cauli in Tränen aus. Bardock nahm sie tröstend in den Arm.  
Kakarott hatte die ganze Zeit im Türrahmen gestanden und alles mitangehört. Doch seine Eltern hatten ihn nicht bemerkt. Jetzt lief er zur Tür hinaus. Immer weiter bis er mitten im Wald stand. „Warum, warum musste es nur soweit kommen. Hätte es König Vegeta doch nie erfahren."Kakarott ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und schlug mit beiden Fäusten auf den weichen Waldboden. „Ich will hier nicht weg, ich will Vegeta nicht verlassen! König Vegeta ich hasse dich!"rief er laut. Kakarott war wütend, sehr wütend, aber zugleich war er auch traurig, Tränen traten in seine Augen und bahnten sich einen Weg an seinem Gesicht herab. Noch nie zuvor hatte er geweint, denn Tränen bedeuteten Schwäche. Doch im Moment war im das egal.  
Plötzlich färbten sich seine Haare und Augenbrauen gelb, seine Aura wurde golden. „Was ist denn jetzt mit mir passiert?"wunderte sich Kakarott. Ohne es zu wissen hatte er sich in einen Supersaiyajin verwandelt. Er setzte sich unter einen Baum, langsam verrauchte sein Zorn und seine Trauer und er verwandelte sich wieder zurück. Dann flog er nach hause.

Unterdessen im Palast:  
„Papa, warum darf ich mich nicht mit Kakarott treffen? Das ist gemein von dir!"schrie der junge Prinz seinen Vater an. „Er ist ein Unterklassekrieger und du bist der Prinz von Vegeta, das ist Grund genug."Antwortete der König. „Ach ja, sag mal. Wer ist eigentlich der stärkere von euch beiden?" wollte er wissen. „Na ja, Kakarott gewinnt eigentlich immer, ich habe noch jedes Mal gegen ihn verloren."Gestand Vegeta. „Eben, da hast du einen weiteren Grund. Du musst mehr trainieren, dann bist du bald stärker als dieser Unterklassekrieger."König Vegeta sah seinen Sohn böse an. Die beiden saßen im Thronsaal, doch außer ihnen war niemand dort. „Du bist gemein Papa. Aber auch wenn du es verbietest ich werde mich weiterhin mit ihm treffen."Sagte der Sayiajinjunge trotzig. „Das wird nicht gehen,"meinte sein Vater, „ich habe nämlich eine Mission für ihn."Vegeta horche erstaunt auf. „Welche Mission?" „Ich werde ihn auf einen Planeten namens Erde schicken, mit der Mission die gesamte Bevölkerung auszulöschen."Erklärte König Vegeta. „Und dann kommt er wieder zurück?"fragte ihn sein Sohn. „Ja, dann kommt er wieder zurück."Versprach ihm sein Vater.

Fortsetzung folgt...

(aber nur wenn Interesse daran besteht)


	2. Gedaechtnisverlust

**2.Kapitel: Gedächtnisverlust**

Langsam schlug Kakarott die Augen auf. Er war jetzt seit 2 Wochen im Weltall unterwegs. Und jetzt sah er endlich den Planeten Erde vor sich. ‚Na endlich ich bin da.' Dachte er. Plötzlich begann die Raumkapsel hin und her zu fliegen und wurde immer schneller statt langsamer. Kakarott drückte verschiedene Knöpfe, doch er konnte die Kapsel nicht mehr unter seine Kontrolle bringen. Nur noch ein paar Meter trennten ihn von dem Aufprall. Er schloss die Augen. Mit einem lauten Knall schlug die Raumkapsel auf der Erde auf. Die Staubwolke die dadurch entstand verzog sich langsam und gab den Blick auf die Kapsel wieder frei. Sie lang in einem riesigen Krater, welcher durch die Landung entstanden war.

Einige Minuten später landete ein Flugzeug in der Nähe der Landestelle. Ein Ehepaar hatte den Absturz gesehen und war schnellstens zu der Stelle geflogen.

Janus – so hieß der Mann der aus dem Flugzeug ausstieg erschrak. „Oh Gott, was ist das war ja ein gewaltiger Einschlag.". „Hoffentlich hat der Insasse überlebt." Meinte seine Frau. Ein kleines Mädchen von ungefähr zwölf Jahren tauchte hinter den Beiden auf und lief zur Kapsel. Sie trug eine rosarote kurze Hose und ein weißes T-Shirt, ihre Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. „Mama, Papa!" rief das türkishaarige Mädchen, „hier liegt ein kleiner Junge." „Was ein kleiner Junge?!" die Mutter des Mädchens kam nun ebenfalls näher zur Kapsel und kniete sich neben dem Jungen hin. „Er ist nur bewusstlos." Stellte sie beruhigt fest. „Nehmen wir ihn doch mit nachhause." Schlug das Mädchen vor. „Ja, Bulma. Das werden wir machen. Wenn es ihm besser geht versuchen wir etwas über seine Eltern heraus zu finden." Meinte Mrs. Briefs. Sie nahm Kakarott in den Arm und trug ihn zum Flugzeug. Als alle im Flugzeug saßen startete Mr. Briefs.

Als Kakarott die Augen öffnete sah er in die Augen von einem jungen Mädchen. „Mama er wacht auf." Hörte er das Mädchen sagen. Da kam auch eine Frau an seine Seite. „Na, mein Junge wie fühlst du dich?" fragte sie ihn. „Ich hab Kopfschmerzen. Aber ansonsten geht's mir gut." Meinte er und richtete sich im Bett auf.

„Wir haben uns ganz schöne Sorgen um dich gemacht, du hast drei Tage lang geschlafen." Meinte das Mädchen und lächelte. „Sag mal wie heißt du eigentlich, mein Name ist Bulma." Stellte sie sich vor. „Schön dich kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist....," Kakarott stoppte mitten im Satz, „ich heiße..., ich weiß es nicht mehr." „Was, du weißt nicht wie du heißt?" fragte Bulma erstaunt. „Wo bin ich hier eigentlich?" wollte Kakarott wissen. „Du bist bei mir zu hause in der Capsule Corp. Mein Papa ist der Erfinder der Hoi-Poi Kapseln. Du hast sicher schon davon gehört, oder?" sagte Bulma. „Nein, davon hab ich noch nie gehört." Gab Kakarott zu. „Weißt du dann wenigsten von wo du kommst?" fragte Bulma weiter. „Nein das weiß ich auch nicht. Ich weiß weder wer ich bin noch von wo ich komme." Sagte Kakarott traurig. „Ach mach dir keine Sorgen," meinte Mrs. Briefs, „das werden wir schon noch herausbekommen." „Wer sind sich eigentlich." Fragte Kakarott. „Ich bin die Mutter von Bulma, mein Name ist Cordelia." „Aber wie nennen wir dich jetzt?" wollte Bulma wissen. „Mhh, mal nachdenken..., wie wäre es mit... Son-Goku?" schlug Mrs. Briefs vor. „Ja der Name gefällt mir." Meinte der Saiyajinjunge. „Gut dann nennen wir dich so!" rief Bulma fröhlich. „Kann ich was zu essen haben, ich hab einen tierischen Hunger?" fragte Son-Goku. „Natürlich, ich werde dir gleich etwas machen." Sagte Mrs. Briefs und verließ das Schlafzimmer in Richtung Küche. „Hast du Lust mit mir zu spielen bis das Essen fertig ist?" fragte Bulma. Son-Goku nickte und hüpfte aus dem Bett. In dem Moment schrie Bulma auf. „Was ist mit dir los? Du siehst aus als hättest du gerade einen Geist gesehen." Wollte Son-Goku wissen. „Du... du... du...," stotterte Bulma, „du hast… einen Schwanz !" brachte sie mühsam den Satz zu Ende. „Ja und? Ist das so was besonderes?" fragte Son-Goku. „Bulma mein Schatz was ist passiert?" Mrs. Briefs hatte den Schrei ihrer Tochter gehört und war besorgt ins Zimmer gekommen. „Mama, Son-Goku..., er hat…, er hat einen Schwanz." Sagte Bulma zu ihrer Mutter. „Wie einen Schwanz?" Mrs. Briefs verstand nicht ganz. „Sieh ihn dir doch an." Trug Bulma ihrer Mutter auf. Mrs. Briefs warf einen Blick auf Son-Goku. „Tatsächlich, so etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen." Staunte sie. Son-Goku der immer noch nicht verstand warum sein Schwanz so etwas besonderes war legte ihn sich um die Taille und fragte: „Ich dachte du wolltest mit mir spielen, oder was ist jetzt?" „Ähm, Mama soll ich?" Bulma blickte ihre Mutter fragend an. „Natürlich, warum denn nicht." Antwortete diese. Bulma sagte nichts mehr, deutete Son-Goku mitzukommen und verließ den Raum. Ihr war es nicht ganz geheuer, dass ein kleiner Junge einen Schwanz hatte. ‚Er kommt bestimmt nicht von der Erde, er muss ein Außerirdischer sein.' Dachte Bulma bei sich.

„Man, du hast aber ein großes Zimmer." Staunte Son-Goku. „Und was wollen wir jetzt spielen?" fragte er weiter. „Wir könnten doch...," Bulma überlegte kurz, „wir könnten doch Mensch ärgere dich nicht spielen." Schlug sie schließlich vor. „Was ist das? Das Spiel kenne ich nicht." Antwortete Son-Goku. „Was du kennst Mensch ärgere dich nicht nicht?" Bulma musste lachen. „Das ist gar nicht komisch!" regte sich Son-Goku auf. „Ich weiß ein viel besseres Spiel, lass uns kämpfen spielen." „Du willst kämpfen, das ist doch aber kein Spiel." Wollte ihn Bulma berichtigen. „Doch, das ist ein Spiel, das hab ich schon oft getan, ich zeig dir mal wie." Darauf hin boxte er ein paar mal wild in die Luft machte einige Fußtritte und hob dann vom Boden ab um ein paar Runden in Bulmas Zimmer zu fliegen. Bulma sah dem Ganzen mit offenem Mund zu. „Sag mal wie machst du das?" wollte sie wissen als Son-Goku wieder vor ihr gelandet war. „Das ist doch ganz leicht, ich mach es einfach. Wie weiß ich auch nicht." Sagte er. Da rief Bulmas Mutter von unten: „Kommt runter, das Essen ist fertig." „Toll, wir kommen schon!" rief Son-Goku zurück, und lief dann – mit Bulma an der Hand die Treppe hinunter.

In der Küche war der Tisch schon gedeckt. Son-Goku setzte sich gleich an den Tisch und Bulma setzte sich neben ihn. „Willst du denn nichts essen?" fragte Son-Goku Cordelia. „Nein danke, ich hab noch keinen Hunger, iss nur." Sagte sie. „Und wo ist Bulmas Vater?" „Der ist im Labor. Wenn er an einer neuen Erfindung bastelt braucht er keinen Schlaf und keine Nahrung." Seufzte Cordelia. Son-Goku hatte inzwischen zu Essen begonnen, Bulma staunte welche Mengen von Fleisch, Kartoffeln und Salat er essen konnte. „Sag mal wie viel kannst du denn noch essen?" fragte sie ihn nach einer Weile. „Warum ich hab doch noch gar nicht so viel gegessen." Verteidigte er sich. „Nun ich glaube ein Mensch kann nicht so viel essen wie du." Sprach sie laut aus was ihr einen bösen Blick ihrer Mutter einbrachte. Doch Son-Goku antwortete gelassen: „Nun ja, vielleicht bin ich ja kein Mensch, ich hab doch auch einen Schwanz, den hat doch außer mir auch keiner." „Da könntest du recht haben." Überlegte Bulmas Mutter laut. „Bulma du hast mir noch gar nicht gesagt wie dein Vater heißt." Wechselte Son-Goku das Thema. „Mein Papa heißt Janus." Antwortete Bulma. „Ich wünschte ich wüsste wie mein Papa heißt, und wo er ist." Seufzte Son-Goku. „Das werden wir versuchen herauszufinden, aber erst Morgen." Meinte Mrs. Briefs. „Okay." Antwortete Son-Goku und schob sich das letzte Stück Fleisch in den Mund.


	3. SonGoku findet neue Freunde

**3.Kapitel: Son-Goku findet neue Freunde**

Am Abend saßen dann alle vor dem Fernseher, alle außer Son-Goku, er war hinaus gegangen um zu trainieren. Er wusste nicht warum, aber das Kämpfen machte ihm Spaß. Und schnell merkte er, dass er vielmehr Kraft besaß, als er am Anfang dachte. ‚So jetzt noch eine Runde fliegen, dann reicht es für heute.' Beschloss er und hob ab.

Bald war er aus der Stadt draußen, immer schneller wurde sein Flug, bis er schließlich das Meer unter sich erblickte. Er flog noch ein Stück weiter bis er zu einer kleinen Insel kam auf der ein einziges, kleines Haus stand.

Auf dieser Insel erblicke er außerdem noch einen ältern Mann und einen Junger der ungefähr in seinem Alter zu sein schien. Son-Goku landete hinter dem Haus und beobachtete die Beiden eine Weile beim Trainieren. ‚Die sind aber nicht besonders stark.' Dachte er. Nach einer Weile trat er hinter dem Hauseck wo er sich versteckt hielt hervor. Der Junge bemerkte ihn sofort. „Hey, wer bist du, und was hast du hier verloren?" wollte er wissen. „Mein Name ist Son-Goku, ich habe euch beim Training zugesehen." „Aha," unterbrach der Junge ihn, „du wolltest dir meine Kampftechnik abkucken, stimmt's?" „Nein wollte ich nicht, im übrigen kämpft ihr nicht gerade gut." Antwortete ihm Son-Goku. „Wie kannst du das behaupten, ich bin ein großer Meister in der Waffenlosen Kampfkunst, mein Name ist Muten Roshi." Sagte der alte Mann. „Mein Name ist Krilin, ich bin sein Schüler. Und lass dir gleich sagen, er nimmt nur die Besten auf um sie zu trainieren." Sagte Krilin hochnäsig. „Kann ich mal mit ihnen kämpfen?" fragte Son-Goku Muten Roshi. „Na gut, du hast einen Versuch, zeig was du kannst." Forderte er ihn auf. Beide gingen in Kampfstellung. „Dann mal los greif mich an." Son-Goku nickte, und rief: „Achtung, Angriff!" er rannte genau auf seinen Gegner zu, es hagelte Tritte und Schläge. Muten Roshi hatte bereits Probleme den Schlägen seines Gegners auszuweichen. Son-Goku der dies bemerkte legte noch einen Zahn zu und wenige Sekunden später lag Muten Roshi am Boden.

„Du bist echt stark Kleiner." Gab Muten Roshi zu und stand wieder auf. „Wer ist denn dein Meister?" „Keine Ahnung, ich habe mein Gedächtnis verloren, ich lebe jetzt in der Capsule Corp. Bulmas Eltern versuchen etwas über meine Herkunft zu erfahren." Erzählte Son-Goku und setzte sich auf die Wiese. Muten Roshi und Krilin setzten sich neben ihn. „Sag mal, wie alt bist du? Weißt du das zufällig." Fragte ihn Krilin. Son-Goku nickte. „Ja mein Alter weiß ich, ich bin zehn." „Was!? Du bist er zehn Jahre alt und schon so stark! Ich bin jetzt elf und nicht annähernd so stark wie du!" rief Krilin aus. „In drei Monaten ist das Große Turnier der Waffenlosen Kampfkunst, hast du nicht Lust daran teilzunehmen?" fragte ihn Muten Roshi. „Ja, Lust hätte ich schon aber ich muss zuerst Cordelia fragen ob ich darf." Antwortete Son-Goku. „Jetzt muss ich wieder zurück, die anderen machen sich sonst Sorgen um mich, bis morgen!" verabschiedete er sich und flog los." „Wahnsinn er kann ja fliegen." Muten Roshi und Krilin blieb der Mund offen.

Als Son-Goku bei der Capsule Corp. ankam wurde er schon erwartet. Bulmas Mutter kam auf ihn zugerannt. „Wo warst du solange, wir haben uns schreckliche Sorgen um dich gemacht." „Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht so spät kommen, aber ich hab jemanden kennen gelernt, er heißt Muten Roshi und Krilin ist sein Schüler." Berichtete Son-Goku. „Schon gut, das kannst du mir morgen erzählen, geh jetzt schlafen." Son-Goku wäre gerne noch aufgeblieben, doch der Blick in Cordelias Augen ließ keine Widerworte zu. „Na schön," gab er nach, „aber wo ist denn Bulma?" „Die liegt schon im Bett." „Ach so." mit diesen Worten ging Son-Goku auf sein Zimmer.

„Was du willst am Großen Turnier teilnehmen?" fragte Janus ungläubig. Die ganze Familie Briefs und Son-Goku saßen am Frühstückstisch und aß. „Ja, Muten Roshi meinte ich hätte gute Chancen." Antwortete Son-Goku. „Ich weiß nicht, du bräuchtest die Erlaubnis deiner Eltern, aber wir wissen ja noch nicht mal wo sie sind." Nahm ihm Mrs. Briefs den Mut. „Aber bis zum Turnier sind es noch drei Monate, bis dahin haben wir meine Eltern doch sicher gefunden." Warf er ein. „Na gut, aber heute gehen wir mal zu Polizei, deine Eltern haben sicher schon eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgegeben." Meinte Mrs. Briefs.

„Nein ein kleiner Junge wurde nicht als vermisst gemeldet." Sagte der Polizist während er die Anzeigen noch mal durchging. „Wenn wir doch deinen Namen wüssten, dann wäre es viel einfacher." Wandte er sich an Son-Goku. „Und was werden sie jetzt machen?" wollte dieser wissen. „Wir werden ein Foto von dir in die Zeitung, und auch ins Fernsehen geben. Auf diese Weise werden wir deine Eltern bald gefunden haben." Ermunterte ihn der Polizist.

Inzwischen waren zwei Monate vergangen. Mrs. Briefs stand in der Küche und war gerade dabei das Mittagessen zuzubereiten als ihr Mann die Küche betrat. „Wo ist denn Son-Goku schon wieder." Fragte er. „Na wo wohl, er ist wieder zu Muten Roshi geflogen um zu trainieren." Antwortete Cordelia ihm ohne sich umzudrehen. „Seine Eltern haben sich noch immer nicht gemeldet, und niemand kennt ihn. So langsam frage ich mich ob er überhaupt noch Verwandte und Familie hat." Überlegte Janus. „Son-Goku fragt auch gar nicht mehr, ob sich seine Eltern gemeldet haben, es scheint ihn gar nicht mehr zu interessieren." Sagte Mrs. Briefs. „Vermutlich liegt das auch daran, dass er sich nicht an sie erinnern kann." Fügte Janus hinzu. „Du solltest mal mit ihm darüber reden." Schlug ihm Cordelia vor. Ihr Mann nickte nur.

In dem Moment kam Son-Goku auch schon zur Tür herein. „Hallo Cordelia, hallo Janus." begrüßte er die Beiden. „Hallo Son-Goku. Komm doch mal her und setz dich. Ich will etwas mit dir bereden." Trug ihm Mr. Briefs auf. „Na gut, worüber willst du denn reden." Son-Goku setzte sich an den Tisch, wo Janus bereits Platz genommen hatte. „Du bist jetzt seit zwei Monaten bei uns," begann Janus, „aber leider konnten wir deine Eltern bis jetzt noch nicht ausfindig machen." „Aber das macht doch nichts, mir gefällt es sehr gut bei euch." Unterbrach ihn Son-Goku. „Aber was machen wir denn mit dir, wenn wir deine Eltern gar nicht mehr finden." Brachte Janus das Gespräch auf den Punkt. Son-Goku musste nicht lange überlegen: „Ganz einfach, ich lebe von jetzt an bei euch. Oder geht das nicht?" „Doch das können wir schon machen, wenn wir dich adoptieren." Antwortete ihm Janus. „Na prima, dann ist ja alles klar. Kann ich jetzt auf mein Zimmer gehen? Bulma müsste doch bald von der Schule nach hause kommen." Bad er. „Ja, geh ruhig." Sagte Janus, worauf Son-Goku vom Stuhl aufsprang und die Küche verließ.

„Ach ja, noch was. Darf ich jetzt am Turnier teilnehmen?" Son-Goku steckte den Kopf noch mal zur Tür herein. „Nein, du bist noch etwas zu jung für so was." Entschied Mrs. Briefs. „Muten Roshi sagte, das nächste Turnier ist in drei Jahren. Da bin ich dann dreizehn Jahre alt. Dann darf ich schon teilnehmen, oder?" Son-Goku blickte sie mit einem Dackelblick an. „Na gut, von mir aus." Gab Cordelia nach. „Juhuu!" rief Son-Goku und stürmte die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf.

Nach dem Mittagessen machte sich Son-Goku wieder auf den Weg zu Muten Roshi und Krilin. „Und du darfst wirklich nicht teilnehmen?" Krilin war etwas enttäuscht. „Ja, leider. Aber Cordelia hat mir versprochen, dass ich in drei Jahren sicher teilnehmen darf." Freute sich Son-Goku. Muten Roshi der das Gespräch der beiden Jungen belauscht hatte meldete sich nun auch zu Wort: „Es ist wirklich schade, dass du die Erlaubnis nicht bekommst, du hättest unter die Besten kommen können." „Na ja, was soll's, ich nehm das nicht so tragisch." Meinte Son-Goku. „Na gut, aber am Training nimmst du doch trotzdem teil oder?" Krilin blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Natürlich." Antwortete dieser. „Na dann, aufstehen und zum Aufwärmen ein paar hundert Liegestützen." Befahl Muten Roshi.

BYE  
und bis zum nächsten mal.


	4. Ein großes Turnier und Oberteufel Piccol...

Lavendel: Vielen Dank für dein Kommi, und deine ehrliche Kritik.  
Ich werde mich bemühen mich bei meinen zukünftigen FF's zu bessern, diese FF habe ich bereits zu Ende geschreiben und lade nur nach und nach die Kapitel hoch.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**4. Kapitel: Ein großes Turnier und Oberteufel Piccolo  
**(Ich weiß, nicht gerade der beste Titel)

3 Jahre später:

„Ja, ich habe ihnen nicht zu viel versprochen, als ich ihnen zu Beginn des Kampfes sagte, dass es spannend wird!" rief der Moderator in sein Mikrofon. Krilin kämpfte gerade gegen einen Jungen von fünfzehn Jahren namens Katanka. Er war zirka ein einhalb Köpfe größer als Krilin und hatte blonde kurzgeschorene Haare. Doch Krilin ließ sich durch die Größe seines Gegners nicht einschüchtern. Katanka wollte ihn mit ein paar gezielten Schlägen zu Boden bringen, doch Krilin wich geschickt aus und konterte mit einem schnellen Fußtritt worauf sein Gegner bewusstlos zu Boden ging. „Katanka ist bewusstlos, somit hat Krilin den Kampf gewonnen!" kündigte er den Sieger an.

Son-Goku kam auf seinen Freund zugerannt. „Glückwunsch Krilin, du bist auch im Finale." Auch Son-Goku hatte alle seine Kämpfe gewonnen, und nun traten die beiden Freunde im Finale gegeneinander an.

„Und jetzt befinden wir uns auch schon im Finale. Es treten an Son-Goku, in seinen bisherigen Kämpfen hat er gezeigt, dass er für sein Alter eine ungeheure Kraft besitzt. Er hat alle seine Gegner mit nur einem gezielten Schlag erledigt. Sein Gegner – Krilin, auch er ist noch sehr jung und doch schon sehr stark, seine durchschnittliche Kampfzeit beträgt 45 Sekunden." Kündigte der Moderator die zwei Finalisten an. Son-Gok und Krilin kamen in den Ring und gingen in Kampfstellung.

„Ring frei." Kaum hatte der Moderator diese Worte ausgesprochen rannten Son-Goku und Krilin auf einander zu. Krilin schlug genau auf Son-Gokus Gesicht, doch dieser konnte den Schlag mit einer Hand abwehren, mit der anderen zielte er genau auf Krilins Magen. Der Schlag zeigte seine Wirkung. Krilin ging zu Boden. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange und er war wieder auf den Beinen. „Nicht schlecht," meinte er zu Son-Goku, „der Schlag hat echt gesessen." „Ja aber du stehst wieder, ich hätte noch etwas fester zuschlagen sollen." Bedauerte Son-Goku. „Dazu wirst du nicht mehr kommen!" rief Krilin und begann seine Energie für ein Kame-hame-ha zu sammeln. Son-Goku der das merkte sammelte ebenfalls seine Kräfte. ‚Was soll das?' dachte Muten Roshi, der den Kampf beobachtete, ‚ich habe Son-Goku zwar gezeigt wie das Kame-hame-ha funktioniert, doch er selbst hat es noch nie versucht.'

Krilin lachte in sich hinein. ‚Soll das ein Scherz sein, du kannst doch gar kein Kame-hame-ha.' Langsam formte sich in Krilins Händen eine kleine Energiekugel. Als dieser siegessicher einen Blick zu Son-Goku warf, wäre er vor staunen fast umgekippt. Denn in Son-Gokus Händen hatte sich ebenfalls eine Energiekugel gebildet, nicht nur das, sie war sogar noch um einiges größer als seine eigene. Doch Krilin gab sich noch nicht geschlagen, er schleuderte die Energie Richtung Son-Goku, doch auch er setzte das Kame-hame-ha gegen Krilin ein. Die beiden Energien prallten aufeinander. Krilin merkte, wie seine Energie immer weiter zurückgedrängt wurde. ‚Verdammt, ich darf nicht verlieren.' Dachte er. Doch da wurde er auch schon aus dem Ring geschleudert. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich der Moderator von seinem Schrecken erholt hatte. „Krilin liegt außerhalb des Ringes, somit heißt der Sieges des diesjährige Turniers Son-Goku!" „Juhuu, jeah, ich habe gewonnen." Freute er sich. Krilin hatte sich wieder gefangen und war in den Ring zurückgekehrt. „Gratuliere Son-Goku, du bist echt gut." Gab Krilin zu. „Danke." Antworte Son-Goku.

Nach dem Turnier gingen Son-Goku, Krilin und Muten Roshi wieder in ihr Hotel in dem sie wohnten, sie wollten erst am nächste Tag wieder nach Hause reisen. „Das war ein guter Kampf." Lobte Muten Roshi die Zwei. „Mir hat es Spaß gemacht," meinte Son-Goku, „aber leider konnte ich nie meine ganze Kraft einsetzen." „Was du hast gar nicht mit deiner ganzen Kraft mit mir gekämpft?" Krilin machte große Augen. Und auch Muten Roshi war überrascht. „Was soll das heißen, du hast nicht mit deiner ganzen Kraft gekämpft." Fragte er nach. „Das heißt, dass ich nicht meine ganze Kraft eingesetzt habe." Wiederholte Son-Goku. „Unglaublich." War Krilins Meinung. „Nun gut. Aber jetzt lasst es gut sein für heute. Morgen müssen wir früh raus um unser Schiff zu bekommen. Also, Abmarsch ins Bett." Kommandierte Muten Roshi. Weder Son-Goku noch Krilin widersprachen ihm.

„He schaut mal her was ich hier habe!" mit diesen Worten kam Bulma an diesem Morgen in die Küche gelaufen. Ihre Eltern und Son-Goku saßen gerade am Tisch und frühstückten. Seit dem Großen Turnier war ein Monat vergangen. „Was soll denn das sein?" fragte Son-Goku und warf einen Blick auf die zwei gelben Kugeln die Bulma in der Hand hielt. „Das sind Dragonballs," erklärte sie, „in jeder Kugel ist eine bestimmte Anzahl von Sternen. Diese hier," sagte Bulma und hielt die Erste hoch, „hat drei Sterne, und die zweite hat fünf. Insgesamt gibt es sieben Kugeln." „Und wenn man alle sieben hat was passiert dann." Fragte Son-Goku dazwischen. „Das will ich doch gerade erklären," sagte Bulma genervt, „wenn man alle sieben Kugeln hat kann man den Drachen Shenlong rufen, und dieser erfüllt dir dann einen Wunsch. Egal welchen." „Cool." war Son-Gokus Meinung. „Ich werde mich auf die Suche nach den Fünf anderen machen." Gab Bulma bekannt. „Das wäre ja noch schöner, du bist noch viel zu jung für so was." Sagte ihre Mutter bestimmt. „Ach bitte Mama, ich bin letzte Woche immerhin sechzehn geworden, ich bin also kein kleines Kind mehr. Erlaube es doch." Bettelte Bulma. „Nein, auf der Welt gibt es so viele schlechte Menschen, wenn du auf so einen triffst, nicht auszudenken was dann passieren könnte," warf Cordelia ein. „Nun sag doch auch mal was Janus." „Ich könnte sie doch begleiten, ich bin so stark, dass ich mit jedem fertig werde." Schlug Son-Goku vor. „Ja!" rief Bulma. „Das geht doch oder Mama?" „BITTEEEE!" sagten Son-Goku und Bulma im Chor. „Nein, Son-Goku muss ab nächste Woche wieder in die Schule. Für das Turnier habe ich ihm ja bereits erlaubt zu schwänzen, aber von jetzt an muss er wieder lernen." Entschied Cordelia. „Och Menno, ich will nicht wieder zur Schule, ich kann doch inzwischen rechnen uns schreiben. Und in allen anderen Fächern bin ich doch auch gut. Im letzten Jahr hatte ich nur Einser und Zweier." Versuchte Son-Goku sie zu überreden. „Na gut, von mir aus. Bevor du nicht meine Zustimmung hast, lässt du sowieso nicht locker." Gab Bulmas Mutter nach. „Danke Mama! Komm wir machen uns gleich auf die Suche.." Kommandierte Bulma „Aber wie willst du die anderen finden?" fragte Son-Goku jetzt. „Mit der Hilfe von diesem Radar." Antworte Bulma und fischte ein kleinen grün-weißen Computer aus ihrer Hosentasche. „In Ordnung dann los!" rief Son-Goku Bulma wandte sich an ihren Vater: „Kann ich ein paar Hoi-Poi Kapseln von dir haben?" Janus nickte. „Natürlich," er verschwand kurz aus der Küche und kam mit einer Schachtel zurück, in der sich mehrere Kapseln befanden und überreichte sie Bulma. „Danke." Sagte diese und verstaute sie in ihrem Rucksack der in einer Ecke der Küche lag. „Wir fliegen gleich los." Sagte sie zu ihren Eltern, und zu Son-Goku: „Bist du bereit?" Son-Goku bejahte und so verließen beide das Haus.„Ob ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen habe?" fragte sich Cordelia. „Bestimmt mein Schatz. Die Beiden werden schon auf sich aufpassen." Beruhigte sie Janus.

Vor dem Haus holte Bulma eine der Kapseln heraus und warf sie auf die Straße. Es erschien ein gelber Gleiter. Son-Goku und Bulma stiegen ein und flogen los.

„Wo ist die erste von diesen Kugeln?" wollte Son-Goku wissen. Bulma nahm den Radar in die Hand und schaltete ihn ein. „Nördlich von hier, ungefähr hundert Kilometer entfernt." „Wie kannst du das so genau feststellen?" Son-Goku warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf den Radar. „Ganz einfach," erklärte Bulma, „siehst du hier diese beiden gelben Punkte?" Son-Goku nickte. „Das sind wir," fuhr Bulma fort, „und hier siehst du wieder einen gelben Punkt. Das ist der Dragonball den wir uns jetzt holen." Sie deute während sie sprach auf den Radar. „Aha." Meinte Son-Goku nur und ließ sich zurück in seinen Sitz gleiten.

Im nächsten Moment fuhr er aber schon wieder aus dem Sitz auf, der Grund dafür war Bulma. Sie rief: „Da sucht noch jemand nach den Dragonballs, und derjenige hat schon drei davon." „Ja aber wir werden ja auch bald drei haben." Meinte Son-Goku ruhig. „Nein werden wir nicht, ich befürchte den wird uns jemand vor der Nase wegschnappen." Antwortete Bulma. „Kann das Ding denn nicht schneller fliegen?" wollte er wissen. „Nein." „Dann flieg ich mal voraus." Sagte Son-Goku, schnappte den Dragonballradar aus Bulmas Hand, öffnete ein Fenster und flog schnell Richtung Dragonball. ‚Dass der es auch immer so eilig haben muss.' Dachte Bulma bei sich.

In weniger als fünf Minuten war Son-Goku am richtigen Ort. Er warf einen Blick auf den Radar. „Der Dragonball muss ganz in meiner Nähe sein, aber leider auch derjenige der ihn sucht.

„He Kleiner," erklang hinter ihm eine Stimme, „was hast du hier zu suchen?" Son-Goku erschrak, wand sich um und

stand einem Mann gegenüber der ungefähr doppelt so groß wie er war. Zumindest glaubte Son-Goku dass es ein Mann war, denn derjenige hatte eine grüne Hautfarbe, spitze Ohren und auf dem Kopf hatte er keine Haare. „Wer bist du?" fragte Son-Goku sofort. „Das geht dich nichts an." Schnauzte ihn die Gestalt an. „Ich suche hier einen Dragonball, du hast nicht zufällig eine gelbe Kugel mit Sternen gesehen, oder Kleiner?" fragte er Son-Goku. „Nenn mich nicht Kleiner, mein Name ist Son-Goku, und zu deiner Frage, nein, ich habe keinen Dragonball gesehen, aber ich suche in selbst." „Sie an, entweder weißt du nicht mit wem du es zu tun hast oder du bist ganz schön töricht." Meinte die grüne Gestalt. „Ich hab keine Angst vor dir egal wer du bist." War Son-Gokus Antwort. „Ach ja. Ich bin Oberteufel Piccolo. Na was sagst du jetzt?" „Erstens gefällt mir dein Name nicht, und zweitens rück jetzt die beiden Dragonballs raus, die du hast sonst geht's dir schlecht." Sagte Son-Goku. „Dazu musst du mich schon besiegen. Aber das wirst du niemals schaffen." Piccolo lachte. „Das werden wir ja sehen!" rief Son-Goku, rannte auf Piccolo zu und versuchte ihn mit Tritten und Schlägen zu erwischen. Doch Piccolo konnte dem Angriff ausweichen, gleichzeitig versuchte er einen Gegenangriff, er traf Son-Goku mit der Faust mitten ins Gesicht. Er flog einige Meter rückwärts, war aber sofort wieder auf den Beinen. „Du bist gar nicht mal so schlecht." Gab er zu. „Aber ich werde trotzdem gewinnen." Son-Goku stürmte wieder auf seinen Gegner zu, diesmal etwas schneller. Und wirklich, ein Schlag traf Piccolo in den Magen, sodass er durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. Er ließ sich beim Aufstehen Zeit. „Für einen Winzling wie dich gar nicht mal so schlecht, aber jetzt mache ich Ernst." Sagte Piccolo. „Na gut, dann setzte ich auch meine ganze Kraft ein." Meinte Son-Goku. Die zwei Kontrahenten standen einige Meter von einander entfernt.

In diesem Augenblick landete Bulma neben den Beiden. „He Son-Goku hast du den Dragonball schon gefunden?" fragte sie ihn als sie ausstieg. „Bulma! Verschwinde von hier, es ist zu gefährlich für dich!" schrie Son-Goku ihn ihre Richtung. Die Angesprochenen machte ein verdutztes Gesicht. „Warum soll ich verschwinden?" „Dieser Typ da drüben hat es auch auf die Dragonballs abgesehen, und er ist stark, ich muss gegen ihn kämpfen." Erklärte ihr Son-Goku. „Aber..." Bulma wollte noch etwas sagen wurde aber von ihrem Freund unterbrochen." „Stell jetzt keine dummen Fragen sondern verschwinde!" schrie sie Son-Goku an. Bulma nickte nur, stieg in den Gleiter und flitzte davon.

„So, jetzt kann unser Kampf weitergehen." Wandte er sich wieder an Piccolo. „Es war gar keine schlechte Idee deine Freundin weg zu schicken, aber es hat keinen Sinn. Ich weiß dass sie die Dragonballs hat, und sobald ich dich besiegt habe werde ich mir sie holen." Piccolo lachte laut. „Das werde ich verhindern! Kame-Hame-Ha!" Son-Goku hatte die notwendige Energie für das Kama-Hame-Ha schnell gesammelt und griff Piccolo an. Dieser schickte einen Dämonenstrahl dagegen. Die beiden Energien trafen aufeinander. Son-Gokus Angriff wurde immer weiter zurückgedrängt. Er setzte noch seine letzte Kraft in den Angriff. Doch sein Gegner schaffte es wieder sie zurück zu drängen. Er wurde mit voller Wucht von Piccolos Attacke getroffen. Blitzschnell schoss dieser dann auf Son-Goku zu und gab ihm mit Tritten und Schlägen den Rest.

Nach einigen Minuten musste er damit aufhören, da er selbst ziemlich erschöpft war. Er ließ Son-Goku aber nicht aus den Augen, doch dieser lag bewegungslos am Boden. „Ha, ha, ha, hast du im Ernst geglaubt du könnest mich besiegen?" fragte er den am Boden liegenden Jungen. „So und jetzt werde ich mich deiner Freundin und den Dragonballs widmen." Er brauchte nicht mehr lange zu suchen bis er den Dragonball in einem Gebüsch fand. „So hab ich dich auch." Mit diesen Worten hob er vom Boden am und flog in die Richtung, wo Bulmas Gleiter verschwunden war.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	5. Neue Bekanntschaften

Hi!  
Und schon geht's weiter! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**5.Kapitel: Neue Bekanntschaften**

Bulma flog so schnell sie konnte. ‚Hoffentlich kann Son-Goku diesen Typen besiegen.' Dachte Bulma. ‚Aber was denke ich da. Er ist sehr stark natürlich wird er ihn besiegen.' Bulma konnte sich das einreden wie sie wollte. Sie wurde das seltsame Gefühl nicht los, dass Son-Goku diesmal verlieren würde. Auf einmal sah sie eine Gestalt die neben ihrem Gleiter herflog. Zuerst dachte sie, dass es Son-Goku aber als die den Kopf ganz zur Seite wandte, sah sie Piccolo. Sie erschrak so heftig das sie den Gleiter herumriss und fast in Piccolo hineingeflogen wäre, wenn dieser nicht so schnell reagiert hätte und ausgewichen wäre. Piccolo schlug nun ein Loch in den Gleiten, sodass Bulma die Kontrolle darüber verlor. Hart schlug sie am Boden auf. Sie war etwas benommen, merkte aber das der Typ gegen den Son-Goku gekämpft hatte direkt neben ihrem Gleiter stand. Die Scheiben des Gleiters waren durch den Aufprall zersprungen. „W.. w.. wer bist du?" stotterte Bulma. „Ich bin Oberteufel Piccolo." Stellte er sich vor. „WAS! Oberteufel Piccolo!" schrie Bulma auf. „Was hast du mit Son-Goku gemacht?" „Er war kein starker Gegner ich hatte ihn im Nu erledigt." Antworte er. „Und jetzt rück die Dragonballs raus die du bei dir hast." Nein." Wagte Bulma zu wiedersprechen. Piccolo schlug mit der Faust ein Loch in die Wand genau neben Bulmas Kopf. „Ich wiederhole mich nicht gerne. Gibt mir die Dragonballs." Mit zitternder Hand holte Bulma die Tasche mit den Dragonballs unter dem Sitz hervor und gab sie Piccolo. Dieser öffnete die Tasche um sich zu vergewissern ob die Kugeln auch wirklichen drin waren. Und flog dann zufrieden davon.

Bulma zitterte noch immer an ganzen Leib. Plötzlich stockte ihr der Atem. ‚Was hatte Piccolo gesagt.. er hat Son-Goku...nein Son-Goku' nun rief sie laut: „Nein Son-Goku das darf nicht wahr sein." Sie sah sich im Gleiter um. Ja da war noch eine Kapsel. Sie warf sie in du Luft und ein neuer Gleiter erschien. Sie stieg ein und flog zurück zu dem Ort wo Son-Goku mit Piccolo gekämpft hatte.

Langsam öffnete Son-Goku die Augen und sah sich um. ‚Was ist passiert?' fragte er sich selbst, ‚ach ja ich habe gegen einen Kerl namens Piccolo gekämpft.' Jetzt richtete er sich langsam auf, jeder einzelne Knochen in seinem Körper tat ihm weh. ‚Ich muss Piccolo finden bevor er alle sieben Kugeln hat. Wer weiß was er sich von Shenlong wünscht.' Dachte er.

Er wollte losfliegen, doch bereits nach wenigen hundert Metern verließ ihn wieder die Kraft und er stürzte zu Boden.

Er musste mehr auf allen Vieren kriechen als aufrecht gehen um vorwärts zu kommen. Da sah er vor sich ein großes Schloss. Vor dem Schloss saß ein junges Mädchen mit schwarzen, langen Haaren.

Son-Goku wollte etwas sagen, doch in diesem Moment brach er wieder zusammen.

Das Mädchen hatte ihn bereits aus einer Entfernung erblickt und gesehen wie er zu Boden ging. Jetzt lief sie auf ihn zu. „He, hallo! Was ist mit dir?" das schwarzhaarige Mädchen versuchte ihn wach zu rütteln. Aber Son-Goku rührte sich nicht.

Sie überlegte nicht lange, sondern packte ihn unter den Armen und zerrte ihn unter Ächzen ins Schloss.

Bulma war inzwischen wieder an der Stelle angekommen wo der Kampf stattgefunden hatte. Sie stieg aus dem Gleiter aus und blickte sich suchend um. ‚Son-Goku wo bist du nur?' fragte sich Bulma ‚Bitte lieber Gott mach dass er noch am Leben ist.' Bulma suchte überall nach ihrem Freund, doch alles was sie fand war der Dragon-Radar den Son-Goku während dem Kampf verloren hatte. ‚Hier ist er nirgends, also muss er noch am Leben sein. Ich muss ihn finden.' Mit diesen Gedanken stieg sie wieder in den Gleiter. Ihre Eltern wollte sie nicht verständigen, um ihnen keine Sorgen zu machen.

Als Son-Goku wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, merkte er, dass er in einem Bett lag. Neben seinem Bett saß ein junges Mädchen. ‚Moment ein Mädchen? Das kommt mir bekannt vor.' Dachte Son-Goku. „Bulma, was ist passiert?" fragte er. „Nein, ich bin nicht Bulma, mein Name ist Chichi," sagte das Mädchen. „ich bin die Tochter des Rinderteufels." Son-Goku richtete sich im Bett auf. „Aha, und wer bitte ist der Rinderteufel?" wollte er wissen. „Du wirst in gleich kennen lernen, er kommt um nachzusehen wie es dir geht." Antwortete Chichi.

Wenige Minuten später ging die Tür zum Zimmer auf und Chichi's Vater kam herein. „Hallo, geht es dir besser mein Junge?" fragte er. „Ja, mir geht es besser." „Sag mal, wie heißt du eigentlich?" Chichi hatte sich nun neben Son-Goku aufs Bett gesetzt. „Mein Name ist Son-Goku." „Was ist passiert? Hattest du einen Unfall?" fragte sie weiter. „Ich war gemeinsam mit meiner Freundin Bulma auf der Suche nach den Dragonballs." Begann Son-Goku. „Aha, als du mich gesehen hast, hast du mich mit ihr verwechselt." Unterbrach ihn Chichi. Son-Goku nickte und erzählte weiter: „Als wir gemerkt haben, dass noch jemand die Dragonballs sucht bin ich vorausgeflogen. Dort habe ich dann einen seltsamen Kerl namens Piccolo getroffen. Ich habe gegen ihn gekämpft, aber leider verloren." „Meinst du Oberteufel Piccolo." Fragte ihn Chichi mit großen Augen. Son-Goku bejahte. „Noch nie hat jemand gegen Piccolo gewonnen. Es ist ein Wunder, dass du überhaupt noch lebst." Sagte Chichi.

„Wo wohnst du eigentlich? Wir müssen deine Eltern benachrichtigen, dass es dir gut geht." Sagte der Rinderteufel. „Ich wohne in der Capsule Corp," antwortete Son-Goku, aber Janus und Cordelia sind nicht meine Eltern. Sie haben mich adoptiert." „Dann hast du also gar keine Eltern mehr?" fragte ihn Chichi. „Ich weiß überhaupt nichts von meinen Eltern, weder wo sie sind, noch ob sie überhaupt noch leben. Ich habe mein Gedächtnis verloren als ich zehn Jahre alt war." Erzählte Son-Goku.

„Aber was hast du jetzt vor? Du wirst doch wohl nicht noch ein Mal gegen Piccolo kämpfen oder?" wollte Chichi wissen. „Doch, ich muss wieder gegen ihn kämpfen." Antworte Son-Goku. „Aber wie willst du ihn besiegen?" fragte Chichi. Son-Gokus Blick wurde ernst. „Das weiß ich noch nicht, ich weiß nur eines. Ich muss ihn besiegen, sonst vernichtet er die Welt." „Aber bleib doch noch wenigstens einen Tag hier und ruh dich aus." Schlug Chichi vor. „Na gut, ich ruhe mich noch bis morgen früh aus. Aber dann muss ich wieder los." Stimmte Son-Goku zu.

Am nächsten Morgen:

„Ich komm dich bestimmt wieder mal besuchen." Versprach Son-Goku. „Ja ich freue mich schon darauf," sagte Chichi, „äh, Son-Goku, ich hab dich richtig gern. Willst du mich wenn wir erwachsen sind heiraten?" Son-Goku machte große Augen. „Heiraten??? Das kann ich dir jetzt noch nicht sagen, lass mir etwas Zeit dafür." „Einverstanden." Chichi lächelte. „Machs gut Chichi, bis bald." Sagte Son-Goku und erhob sich in die Luft. „Tschüß! Bis bald!" rief ihm Chichi nach. ‚Bitte Son-Goku du musst Piccolo besiegen und überleben. Ich hab dich doch so gern.' Bad Chichi in Gedanken.

Als er schon ein gutes Stück geflogen war, sah er vor sich einen Wald. Inmitten des Waldes stand ein hoher Turm. ‚Man ist der hoch," staunte Son-Goku, „man kann das Ende ja gar nicht sehen.'

Als er genau über der kleinen Lichtung war auf der der Turm stand sah er neben dem Turm auch ein Zelt. Neben dem Zelt saß ein kleiner Junge.

Son-Goku landete genau neben dem Jungen der daraufhin einen fürchterlichen Schreck bekam. „Hallo!" begrüßte ihn Son-Goku. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich erschreckt habe, das wollte ich nicht." „Schon gut." „Wie heißt du denn?" wollte Son-Goku wissen. „Mein Name ist Upa." Stellte sich der Junge vor. „Mein Name ist Son-Goku." „Was machst du hier bei uns? Ich hoffe du hast nichts böses im Schilde." Fragte Upa. „Nein, ich suche nach Piccolo. Ich will gegen ihn kämpfen." Antwortete Son-Goku. „Gegen Piccolo. Das ist ein Monster. Du hast keine Chance gegen ihn." Sagte Upa. „Das hab ich auch gemerkt. Sag mal, was ist das für ein Turm?" fragte SonGoku. „Das ist der Quittenturm. Wenn man bis an die Spitze kommt trifft man dort auf einen Meister der Kampfkunst. Er bewacht das heilige Wasser. Wenn du davon trinkst wirst du noch viel stärker als du es schon bist." Erklärte Upa. „Wahnsinn." Staunte Son-Goku.

„Nanu, haben wir Besuch?" ein Indianer war auf die beiden zugekommen. „Ja, Papa darf ich vorstellen, das ist Son-Goku. Son-Goku, das ist mein Papa. Er heißt Bora." „Hallo freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." Sagte Bora. „Ja mich auch." Sagte Son-Goku. Plötzlich viel Son-Gokus Blick auf ein Tuch das neben Upa im Gras lag. Darin hatte er etwas orange funkeln sehen. „Was ist da in dem Tuch drinnen?" wollte er wissen. „Das ist eine Kugel mit Sternen drin. Ich habe sie im Wald gefunden." Erzählte Upa während er die Kugel aufhob. „Das ist ja ein Dragonball!" rief Son-Goku. „Du kennst diese Kugel also?" fragte Bora interessiert. „Ja, meine Freundin Bulma und ich waren auf der Suche nach den sieben Kugeln. Aber Oberteufel Piccolo sucht auch nach den Kugeln. Ich befürchte, dass er bald hier auftauchen wird." Son-Goku hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, als hinter ihnen ein Lachen ertönte. „Mit deiner Befürchtung hast du recht Kleiner." Die Drei drehten sich um und sahen Oberteufel Piccolo ins Gesicht. „So du bis also noch am Leben. Du bist zäher als ich dachte." Sagte Piccolo zu Son-Goku. „Diesmal werde ich dich besiegen, Piccolo!" rief Son-Goku. „Das ich nicht lache. Und jetzt gib mir den Dragonball oder ich muss deinen kleinen Freund etwas schlimmes antun." Drohte Piccolo.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	6. SonGoku's Verwandlung

Lavendel: Ich freue mich dass dir meine FF gefällt. Vielen Dank für die Kommis.

**6. Kapitel: Son-Goku's Verwandlung **

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen!" schrie Son-Goku. „Ach ja und wie willst du es verhindern? Du hast mich beim Ersten mal nicht besiegt und du wirst mich auch jetzt nicht besiegen." Erwiderte Piccolo ruhig. „Das werden wir ja noch sehen." Sagte Son-Goku und wollte auf Piccolo zustürmen. „Halt!" rief dieser jedoch und zeigte mit einem Finger auf Upa. „Wenn du dich noch einen Zentimeter weiter bewegst, dann büßt dein Freund dafür." ‚Verdammt, was soll ich jetzt machen?' fragte er sich in Gedanken. Piccolo lachte: „Jetzt weißt du wohl nicht mehr was du tun sollst, was? Nun ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Du gibst mir den Dragonball und dann lasse ich euch vielleicht am Leben. Nun was sagst du dazu?" „Vergiss es! Ich werde dir den Dragonball niemals überlassen." Sagte Son-Goku.

Plötzlich rannt Upa auf Piccolo zu. „Du bist ganz gemein! Hau ab, du bist böse!" schrie er Piccolo an. Doch dieser hatte nur ein müdes Lächeln für ihn über und gab ihm einen Fußtritt sodass Upa gegen den nächsten Baum geschleudert wurde. „Du Schwein! Warum hast du das getan?" brüllte ihn Son-Goku an. „Upa ist dir was passiert?" Bora rannte zu seinem Sohn. Dieser lag bewusstlos neben dem Baum. Er versuchte ihn wachzurütteln. Vergebens. „Wie kannst du es wagen meinen Sohn anzugreifen!" schrie Bora Piccolo an. „Das wirst du bereuen!" er packte seinen Speer und lief auf Piccolo zu. „Es ist zwecklos, du kannst mir nichts anhaben." Lachte Piccolo. Bora war blind vor Wut und warf den Speer nach Piccolo. Doch dieser fing ihn mit einer Hand auf und warf ihn zurück. Bora konnte nicht mehr ausweichen. Der Speer traf ich mitten ins Herz. Dann sackte er zu Boden. „Bora!" rief Son-Goku. Upa war inzwischen wieder aufgewacht. Als er seinen Vater am Boden liegen sah schrie er auf. „Papa! Was ist mit dir?" er lief auf seinen Vater zu und kniete sich neben ihn. „Sag doch was bitte." Tränen traten in seine Augen. „Papa... mach die Augen wieder auf.... Papa..." „Der hört dich nicht mehr." meinte Piccolo herzlos. „Ich habe ihn getötet." „Nein," Son-Goku blickte zu Bora und Upa, „warum hast du das getan? Warum? Du... du... bist herzlos und... gemein. ICH HASSE DICH!" schrie Son-Goku Piccolo an. Seine Wut war grenzenlos. Doch gleichzeitig liefen ihm die Tränen über die Wangen. „Jetzt heulst du auch noch, ich wusste doch dass du ein Weichei bist." Höhnte Piccolo. „Nein das bin ich nicht!" schrie Son-Goku zurück. Plötzlich wurden seine Haare und Augenbrauen gelb seine Augen wurden blau und eine goldene Aura umgab ihn. „Was ist jetzt los?" fragte sich Piccolo. Genau das selbe wollte Son-Goku auch wissen. Doch da kam es ihm in den Sinn. ‚Das ist schon einmal passiert. Ich habe mich schon einmal so verwandelt. Wenn ich nur wüsste wo und wann.' Doch jetzt blieb ihm keine Zeit weiter zu überlegen. Er warf Piccolo einen Blick zu. „So jetzt bist du fällig." Sagte er. „Das ich nicht lache, glaubst du etwa deine Vorstellung hat mich beeindruckt?" „Das hatte ich auch nicht vor." War Son-Gokus Antwort. „Mach die auf dein Ende gefasst Piccolo." Son-Goku flog mit rasantem Tempo auf seinen Gegner zu und ehe dieser reagieren konnte hatte er schon Son-Gokus Faust im Magen. Für kurze Zeit blieb ihm die Luft weg. Doch Son-Goku ließ ihm keine Atempause und setzt mit ein paar Fußtritten und Schlägen noch eins drauf. Piccolo wurde gegen einen der Felsen geschleudert. „Son-Goku du kannst ihn besiegen!" rief ihm Upa zu der den Kampf beobachtete. „Ich muss zugegen," Piccolo stand wieder auf, „du bist – seit wir uns das letzte mal begegnet sind – um einiges stärker geworden. Aber das wird dir nichts nützen. Dämonenblitz!" Piccolos Attacke verfehlte Son-Goku nur um ein Haar. Doch blitzschnell schoss er danach auf Son-Goku zu und es hagelte Tritt und Schläge. Zuerst konnte Son-Goku sie gut abwehren, doch mit der Zeit schien Piccolo immer schneller zu werden. „Son-Goku gib nicht auf!" feuerte ihn Upa an. „Nein, keine Sorge ich geb nicht auf." Presste Son-Goku zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „NIEMALS!" rief er und ließ einen gewaltigen Energiestoß frei durch den Piccolo zurückgeschleudert wurde. „Kame-hame-HA!" In Son-Gokus Händen formte sich eine Energiekugel, mit der er auf Piccolo zielte. Dieser konnte nicht mehr ausweichen. Und die Kugel durchbohrte seinen Körper. „Nein, das darf nicht wahr sein." Stöhnte er. „Ein kleiner Wicht besiegt mich – einfach so." „Aber ich verlasse diese Welt nicht ohne dass ich etwas hier lasse." ‚Was meint er damit?' fragte sich Son-Goku. „Ich habe einen Sohn, er lebt versteckt in einer Höhle. Wenn er erst einmal stark genug ist wird er dich aufsuchen und mich rächen. Denn... das Böse... siegt.... immer...." mit diesen Worte ging Piccolo zu Boden. Sein Körper löste sich in Staub auf. Nur die Dragonballs die er bei sich trug blieben zurück. „Son-Goku du hast es geschafft!" Upa kam auf Son-Goku zugelaufen. „Ich habs geschafft, ich hab es wirklich geschafft." Son-Goku ging in die Knie. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte ihn Upa der neben ihm zu stehen kam. „Ja alles in Ordnung." Antwortete er. „Geht's dir auch gut?" „Ja, aber... er hat... meinen Vater getötet." Tränen traten wieder in Upas Augen. „Keine Sorge. Wir haben jetzt alle sieben Dragonballs. Wir können den Drachen Shenlong rufen uns wünschen dass dein Vater wieder lebt." Munterte er ihn auf. „Echt?" Upas Gesicht strahlte wieder. „Hol bitte den letzten der Dragonballs, du weißt schon, der im Tuch eingewickelt ist." Trug ihm Son-Goku auf. Upa nickte und rannte auf das Zelt zu. Inzwischen holte Son-Goku die anderen Sechs. „Hier ist er." Upa hielt den Dragonball hoch währen er auf Son-Goku zugelaufen kam. „Gut leg ihn auf den Boden." Upa tat wie ihm geheißen wurde und Son-Goku legte die anderen sechs Dragonballs dazu. „Und jetzt?" wollte Upa wissen. „Tja wenn ich das wüsste. Vielleicht kommt Shenlong ja von alleine." Son-Goku dachte nach.

Einige Minuten verstrichen ohne dass etwas geschah. Man hörte nicht mal das zwitschern von Vögeln die sonst rundherum in den Bäumen saßen. Sie waren durch den Kampf aufgeschreckt worden und davon geflogen. „Wann taucht Shenlong denn auf?" fragte Upa in die Stille hinein. „Ich weiß auch nicht, man muss vielleicht einen Zauberspruch oder so was sagen." Vermutete Son-Goku. „Aber welchen?" Upa sah Son-Goku fragend an. „Ich weiß nicht, aber ich kenne jemanden der es wissen könnte." Meinte er. „Wen?" mit erwartungsvollen Blicken sah Upa seinen Freund an. „Meine Freundin Bulma. Ich werde sie gleich suchen und komme dann wieder." Versprach er. Upa nickte. „Beeile dich aber." „Ist gut." Sagte Son-Goku, hob ab und flog davon.

Er versuchte die Aura von Bulma aufzuspüren, da diese aber schwach war viel es ihm sehr schwer. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte er sie schließlich gefunden. „Ah sie ist auf dem Weg nach hause." Stellte Son-Goku fest und flog schneller.

‚Wie soll ich das bloß meinen Eltern erklären.' Überlegte Bulma in Gedanken. Sie saß am Steuer ihres Gleiters und war auf dem Weg zur Capsule Corp. ‚Ich kann es ihnen nicht länger verschweigen. Son-Goku ist verschwunden und ich habe Angst dass ihm etwas zugestoßen ist.' Sie hatte Son-Goku eine Zeit lang gesucht – jedoch erfolglos. Und jetzt hatte sie sich entschieden es ihren Eltern zu sagen.

Während sie noch so im Stillen vor sich hin grübelte übersah sie die Gestalt die neben ihrem Gleiter aufgetaucht war. Nun klopfte sie gegen die Scheibe. Bulma bekam einen gewaltigen Schreck, da Piccolo das gleiche getan hatte. Als sie nun aber einen Blick zur Seite warf stieß sie einen Freudenschrei aus. „Son-Goku!" Er deutete ihr zu, dass sie landen soll, worauf sie nickte und die Geschwindigkeit des Gleiter verlangsamte.

„Bulma du musst mit mir mitkommen!" rief Son-Goku seiner Freundin zu sobald sie aus dem Gleiter ausgestiegen war. „Jetzt mal langsam, wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Ich hab mir große Sorgen um dich gemacht. Ich dachte schon Piccolo hätte dich getötet." Bulma kam langsam auf Son-Goku zu. „Ja tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe, aber ich hatte keine Zeit. Ich habe alle Dragonballs gefunden. Und du musst mir sagen wie ich Shenlong rufe." Berichtete er. „Sag mal wie siehst du eigentlich aus?" frage Bulma. Son-Goku war noch immer ein Supersaiyajin. „Ich weiß auch nicht was mit mir passiert ist. Mitten im Kampf mit Piccolo habe ich mich plötzlich verwandelt. Upas Vater wurde von Piccolo getötet, und mit den Dragonballs wollen wir ihn wieder erwecken. Also komm schon." Drängte Son-Goku. Bulma entschied abzuwarten um zu fragen wer Upa ist. „Na gut ich komme ja mit dir mit." Sagte Bulma und wollte wieder in den Gleiter steigen. Doch Son-Goku packe sie an der Hüfte und flog mit ihr davon. „He was soll das?" protestierte sie. „Dein Gleiter ist zu langsam, so sind wir schneller." Antwortete Son-Goku.

So, das wars auch schon wieder, das nächste Kappi folgt bald.

BYEBYE


	7. Suche nach Piccolo jr

Kapitel: Suche nach Piccolo jr. 

Upa lief ungeduldig auf und ab. ‚Wo bleibt Son-Goku nur so lange?' „Hallo Upa, da bin ich wieder!" hörte er jemanden rufen. Er warf einen Blick zum Himmel, dort sah er Son-Goku, und ein Mädchen war bei ihm.

„Upa, darf ich vorstellen. Das ist Bulma." Sagte Son-Goku. „Hallo." Begrüßte Upa Bulma. "Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." Sagte Bulma. Dann warf sie wieder einen Blick auf Son-Goku: „Hey, du hast dich wieder zurück verwandelt." Stellte sie fest. Son-Goku blickte an sicher herunter. Ja, Bulma hatte recht. „Du musst unbedingt den Drachen rufen, damit er meinen Vater wieder lebendig macht." Bad Upa nun. Bulma nickte und trat dann auf die Dragonballs zu, die noch immer am selben Fleck lagen. Son-Goku und Upa traten neben sie. „Und was machst du jetzt?" wollte Son-Goku wissen. „Jetzt rufen wir Shenlong," antworte Bulma und rief dann, „Shenlong, erscheine und erfülle uns unseren Wunsch!" Auf einmal wurde es stockdunkel, der Himmel wurde von schwarzen Wolken verdeckt, Blitze zuckten immer wieder zur Erde nieder und über den Himmel. Ein Blitz traf die Dragonballs und ein Drache erschien. „Ihr habt mich gerufen, nun sagt mir euren Wunsch. Überlegt ihn euch gut, denn nur einen habt ihr frei." Upa zitterte am ganzen Leib. Son-Goku starrte Shenlong nur mit offenem Mund an. Und sogar Bulma war von der Größe des Drachen beeindruckt. „Nun was ist? Wie lautet euer Wunsch?" wollte Shenlong wissen. „Bitte, du musst Bora wieder zum Leben erwecken." Bad Son-Goku. „Nichts leichter als das." Antwortete der Drache. Er verharrte eine Weile in der Luft und sagte dann: „Dein Wunsch ist erfüllt. Bis zum nächsten Mal." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und die Dragonballs wurden in verschiedene Himmelsrichtungen geschleudert. Dann wurde er wieder hell. „Wo ist Papa?" wollte Upa sofort wissen. „Ich bin hier." Erklang die Stimme von Bora. „Papa!" rief Upa, rannte auf seinen Vater zu und umarmte ihn. „Gott sein dank du lebst wieder." „Ja, ich lebe wieder, aber warum?" wollte Bora wissen. „Wir haben Shenlong darum geben." Sagte Son-Goku der gemeinsam mit Bulma auf ihn zu kam. „Das war sehr nett von euch, danke." Bora gab zuerst Son-Goku und dann Bulma die Hand. „Vielen dank auch von mir." Sagte Upa. „Gern geschehen." Erwiderte Son-Goku. „Son-Goku, ich glaube es ist besser wenn wir wieder nach hause fliegen." Bemerkte Bulma. „Na gut." Stimmte er zu. Plötzlich viel Bulma Oberteufel Piccolo wieder ein. „Was ist mit Piccolo?" wandte sie sich an Son-Goku. „Den habe ich besiegt." Antworte Son-Goku. „WAS?? Du hast ihn wirklich besiegt." Bulma blieb der Mund offen. „Ach du Schreck!" rief Son-Goku. „Was?" sagte Bulma mit einem Unterton den Son-Goku nicht mochte. „Hast du was vergessen?" „Ja, Piccolo hast gesagt, dass er einen Sohn hat. Er wird mich suchen, weil er seinen Vater rächen will." Erklärte Son-Goku. „Oh, nein." Stöhnte Bulma. „Hoffentlich nicht allzu bald." „Ja, dann kann ich noch trainieren, aber mit wem?" Son-Goku war etwas ratlos. „es gibt niemanden der stärker ist als ich, zumindest kenne ich niemanden." „Tja, da kann ich dir auch nicht weiterhelfen." Sagte Bulma. „Aber würdest du jetzt so freundlich sein und mich zurück zum Gleiter bringen, damit wir endlich nach hause können." „Ja schon gut reg dich nicht so auf." Antworte Son-Goku, nahm Bulma wieder bei der Hüfte und flog davon. „Auf Wiedersehen!" rief er Upa und seinem Vater zu. „Machs gut Son-Goku. Komm mich wieder mal besuchen." Upa winkte ihm nach. „Ja, ich komme mal wieder!" rief Son-Goku.

Als die beiden am Gleiter angelangt waren sagte Son-Goku: „Ich mache mich auf die Suche nach Piccolos Sohn, vielleicht kann ich ihn schon jetzt besiegen." „Und was erzähle ich meinen Eltern?" wollte Bulma wissen. „Lass dir was einfallen." Meinte Son-Goku nur und flog auch schon davon. ‚Manchmal kann der einen echt nerven.' Dachte Bulma.

‚Wo könnte ich nur zu Suchen anfangen?' fragte sich Son-Goku. Unter sich erblickte er einen Wald. Mitten im Wald ragte ein riesiger Felsen heraus. ‚Vielleicht ist hier eine Höhle.' Überlegte er und flog etwas tiefer. „Ja das ist wirklich eine Höhle." Sagte er zu sich selbst.

Direkt vor dem Höhleneingang landete er. Vor der Höhle brannte ein Feuer und daneben lagen frische Fische. Plötzlich spürte er eine Aura die sich ihm von hinten näherte. Abrupt drehte er sich um. „He, wer bist du? Und was hast du hier verloren?" fragte ihn jemand von den Bäumen her. „Ich spreche nicht gerne mit jemanden den ich nicht sehe." Sagte er. Zwischen den Bäumen trat ein Mann hervor. Er hatte drei Augen, war ungefähr 1,85 groß, hatte keine Haare und trug eine grüne Hose und ein gelbes, ärmelloses T-Shirt. In der Hand hatte er noch vier Fische. Son-Goku musste zu ihm aufblicken da er selbst nur um die 1,45 groß war. „Also ich frage dich jetzt noch einmal. Wer bist du? Und was hast du hier zu suchen?" er blickte Son-Goku mit einem finsteren Blick an. „Mein Name ist-Son-Goku. Und ich bin auf der Suche nach dem Sohn von Piccolo um ihn zu besiegen." Antwortete er. „Was du willst wirklich gegen Piccolos Sohn kämpfen? Das ich nicht lache." „Du brauchst auch nicht lachen, ich werde gegen ihn kämpfen und ihn besiegen." Sagte Son-Goku bestimmt. „Genau so wie ich es mit Oberteufel Piccolo gemacht habe." „WAS? DU hast Piccolo besiegt." Sein Gegenüber war fassungslos. „Ja, darf ich jetzt fragen wie du heißt?" „Mein Name ist Tenshinhan." Antwortete er. „Würdest du mir helfen Piccolos Sohn zu suchen? Wir müssen ihn unbedingt besiegen bevor er noch stärker wird als sein Vater." Bad Son-Goku. „Ja, ich helfe dir gerne. Aber wie willst du ihn finden. Er könnte überall sein." Überlegte Tenshinhan. „Ich bin sicher er hat eine ähnliche Aura wie sein Vater. Und wenn ich nahe genug bei ihm bin kann ich seine Aura spüren." Überlegte Son-Goku. „Na gut, dann lass uns loslegen." Meinte Tenshinhan. Er kramte in seiner Tasche herum und holte schließlich eine Kapsel heraus. „Was machst du mit der Kapsel?" wollte Son-Goku wissen. „Na mit irgendetwas müssen wir ja schließlich fliegen, oder kannst du etwa fliegen?" mit diesen Worten warf er die Kapsel auf die Wiese. „Na klar kann ich fliegen." Antwortete Son-Goku. „Erzähl keine Witze, ich trainiere seit Jahren hart und habe es bis jetzt nur geschafft zu schweben." Meinte Tenshinhan. „Bitte wenn du mir nicht glaubst muss ich es dir eben zeigen." Son-Goku stieß sich vom Boden ab und flog eine Runde um Tenshinhan herum und landete dann wieder. Tenshinhan hatte dem Ganzen mit offenem Mund zugesehen. „Woher kannst du das?" fragte er Son-Goku als dieser wieder gelandet war. „Keine Ahnung." Antwortete er. „Wie meinst du das keine Ahnung? Du weißt nicht wie du fliegen gelernt hast?" Tenshinhan war verwirrt. „Nun das liegt daran, dass ich als ich zehn Jahre alt war mein Gedächtnis verloren habe. Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern war davor war." Erklärte Son-Goku. „Und warum fragst du nicht einfach deine Eltern oder irgendwelche Bekannte?" forschte Tenshinhan weiter. „Ich weiß nicht wer meine Eltern sind. Ich wurde von einem Ehepaar gefunden. Sie haben mich bei sich aufgenommen. Seit ungefähr vier Jahren lebe ich jetzt bei ihnen. Von meinen Eltern habe ich nie etwas gehört." Erzählte Son-Goku. „Oh, tut mir leid." Bedauerte Tenshinhan. „Ach vergiss es. Ich kann mich ja nicht mal an sie erinnern." Winkte Son-Goku ab. „Aber jetzt lass uns nach Piccolo jr. suchen. Du fliegst mit deinem Gleiter in Richtung Norden und ich fliegen nach Süden – in Ordnung?" schlug Son-Goku vor. „Ja, aber was machen wir wenn einer von uns beiden ihn findet?" wollte Tenshinhan wissen. „Ähm..., na ja..., dann." Son-Goku überlegte eine Weile. „Ich hätte zwei Funkgeräte." Sagte Tenshinhan. „Wenn du eines nimmst und ich auch, können wir in Verbindung bleiben." „Ja gute Idee!" rief Son-Goku.

Tenshinhan übergab ihm eines der Funkgeräte und Son-Goku flog davon.

Seit acht Tagen suchte Son-Goku nun schon vergeblich nach Piccolo. Auch von seinem neuen Freund hatte er noch keine Meldung erhalten. ‚Wo kann sich dieser Kerl bloß versteckt haben?' fragte er sich.

„Son-Goku. Son-Goku bitte melde dich." Erklang Tenshinhans Stimme durch das Funkgerät.

„Ja was ist?" wollte Son-Goku wissen. „Hast du Piccolo schon gefunden?" wollte er wissen. „Nein, nicht die geringste Spur von ihm. Und wie stehts bei dir?" war Son-Gokus Gegenfrage. „Tote Hose." Kam Tenshinhans Antwort.

„Warte dort wo du jetzt bist auf mich. Ich komme zu dir." Sagte Son-Goku. „In Ordnung." Stimmte Tenshinhan zu und unterbrach den Funk.

„Also wenn du mich fragst ist es besser wenn wir warten bis er sich blicken lässt. Du kannst in der Zwischenzeit trainieren und auch stärker werden." Schlug Tenshinhan vor. Die beiden ruhten sich auf einer Lichtung aus.

„Aber mit wem soll ich schon trainieren. Ich kenne niemanden der stärker ist als ich." Meinte Son-Goku. „Oder... DOCH! Upa hat mir erzählt dass auf dem Quittenturm ein Meister der Kampfkunst lebt. Den könnte ich fragen." viel Son-Goku ein. „Na dann mach dich auf den Weg dorthin." Sagte Tenshinhan zu ihm. „Willst du denn nicht mitkommen?" Son-Goku sah ihn erstaunt an. „Nein, ich bleibe hier. Ich trainiere lieber für mich selbst." Antwortete er. „Na gut. Dann sehen wir uns wenn sich Piccolo wieder blicken lässt!" rief ihm Son-Goku noch zu bevor er in Richtung Quittenturm davon flog.


	8. Der Weg zu Gott

'wink' Hallo, da bin ich wieder!

**8. Kapitel: Der Weg zu Gott**

Upa war gerade dabei gemeinsam mit deinem Vater das Zelt zu erneuern als er eine Stimme hörte: „Hallo Upa!" der Indianerjunge warf einen Blick in Richtung Himmel, da er Son-Gokus Stimme gleich erkannt hatte. „Hallo Son-Goku!" rief er zurück.

„Was führt dich denn wieder hierher?" fragte Upa als Son-Goku gelandet war. „Ich will auf den Quittenturm. Wir konnten Piccolo jr. nicht finden. Also habe ich beschlossen, dass ich trainieren werde um stärker als er zu sein." Antwortete Son-Goku. „Du schaffst das ganz bestimmt." War sich Upa sicher. „Der ist ja ganz schön hoch." Son-Goku blickte an dem Turm hoch. „ich glaube ich werde gleich hinauf fliegen." „Nein, das darf man nicht. Es heißt dass man hinaufklettern muss." Erwiderte Upa. „Warum bist du dir da so sicher? Ist schon mal jemand geflogen?" wollte Son-Goku wissen. „Hm, so viel ich weiß nicht." Gab Upa zu. „Na eben, ich versuch es einfach mal." Meinte Son-Goku und hob auch schon ab. „Ich wünsch dir viel Glück!" rief Upa ihm noch nach.

‚Oh man, wie hoch ist dieser Turm denn?' fragte sich Son-Goku. Er flog schon seit gut zweit Stunden nur gerade in die Höhe. ‚Ich werde mal einen Zahn zulegen.' Beschloss er.

Und nun war er in Nu an der Spitze angelangt. Er landete auf der Terrasse uns sah sich um. „Hallo ist da jemand?" rief er. Stille. „Hallo, mein Name ist Son-Goku, ist jemand hier!" versuchte er es noch ein mal. „Du brauchst nicht so zu schreien ich bin ja schon da." Erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm. Mit einem Ruck drehte sich Son-Goku um. „Was? Wer sind sie?" Son-Goku stand einer Katze gegenüber die um circa gleich groß war wie er selbst – vielleicht sogar etwas kleiner, in der Hand hielt sie einen Stock. „Ich bin Meister Quitte!" antwortete sei Gegenüber. „Was sie sind ein Meister in der waffenlosen Kampfkunst?" Son-Goku blieb der Mund offen. „Ja das bin ich." Antwortete Meister Quitte. „Klasse, kann ich bei ihnen trainieren? Sie können mir doch sicher eine Menge beibringen." Meinte Son-Goku. Meister Quitte schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du bist stärker als ich. Ich kann dir nur eines beibringen." „Aber Upa hat mir gesagt, dass sie wahnsinnig stark sind. Und jetzt sagen sie mir ich bin stärker als sie." Son-Goku war etwas verwirrt. „Aber jetzt sag mir, was können sie mir noch beibringen?" „Ich kann dir beibringen wie du dich jederzeit verwandeln kannst." Antwortete Meister Quitte. „Woher wissen sie dass ich mich verwandeln kann?" wollte Son-Goku wissen. „Von hier oben kann ich alles gut beobachten." Sagte Meister Quitte. „Echt." Son-Goku lief zum Rand der Terrasse und sah nach unten. Doch er sah nichts anderes als Wolken. „Also ich kann nichts sehen." Sagte er enttäuscht. „Nein, du musst nur in einen dieser Krüge schauen." Mit diesen Worten deutete er auf die Krüge die auf einer Seite standen. „Ach so." sagte Son-Goku. „Willst du einen Blick hinein werfen?" fragte ihn Meister Quitte. „Nein, sagen sie mir lieber wie ich mich verwandeln kann." Drängte Son-Goku. „Na gut, da du es so eilig hast." Meinte Meister Quitte. „Sag mir was du gefühlt hast als du dich im Kampf mit Piccolo verwandelt hast." Forderte er ihn auf. „Was ich gefühlt habe?" Son-Goku überlegte. „Hmm, ich war wütend auf Piccolo, ich hatte eine so verdammte Wut auf ihn." Erinnerte er sich. „Aber zugleich war ich auch etwas traurig, denn er hatte ja Bora umgebracht. Ich habe mir geschworen dass ich ihn dafür umbringe." „Siehst du. Du hast dir die Antwort selbst gegeben." Sagte Meister Quitte. „Wie selbst geben?" fragte Son-Goku ratlos. „Du hast mir doch gerade gesagt wie du dich bei der Verwandlung gefühlt hast. Deine Wut – und deine Trauer waren der Auslöser dafür." Erklärte er ihm. „Aber wie soll ich es schaffen mich auch so zu verwandeln?" wollte Son-Goku wissen. „Durch Training, durch sehr vieles und hartes Training." War Meister Quittes Antwort. „Aber hier ist nicht genug Platz um zu trainieren." Stellte Son-Goku fest. „Dann schicke ich dich dort hin wo du genug Platz hast." Sagte Meister Quitte. „Aber ich dachte ich soll bei euch trainieren?" nun war Son-Goku etwas verwirrt. „Du wirst bei jemandem trainieren der noch stärker ist als ich." „Was, es gibt jemanden der noch stärker ist als sie?" Son-Goku war erstaunt. „Und wer soll das sein? Wohin schicken sie mich?" „Zu Gott." War die kurze Antwort. „Zu Gott! Aber wo lebt Gott, und wie komme ich zu ihm?" „Immer langsam, ich werde es dir erklären. Komm mit mir mit." Forderte Meister Quitte ihn auf. Er kletterte eine der Säulen hoch bis auf das Dach der Terrasse. Son-Goku folgte ihm. Ober angekommen deutete Meister Quitte mit seinem Stock auf ein kleines Loch mitten auf dem Dach. „Hier hat es früher mal eine Verbindung zwischen dem Quittenturm und dem Palast Gottes gegeben. Der Palast liegt genau über uns." „Und wie soll ich jetzt da hoch kommen, die Verbindung ist ja weg." Fragte Son-Goku. „Du musst den Mönchsstab finden. Er war früher die Verbindung." Erklärte Meister Quitte. „Und wo kann ich ihn finden?" wollte Son-Goku wissen. „Ich habe ihn jemanden gegeben dem ich vertraut habe. Er ist auch ein Meister in der Waffenlosen Kampfkunst, sein Name ist Muten Roshi." „Was Muten Roshi?" rief Son-Goku. "Ja, genau. Kennst du ihn?" Meister Quitte sah Son-Goku an. „Und ob ich ihn kenne. Ich habe eine Zeit lang bei ihm trainiert." Antwortete er. „Ich fliege gleich zu ihm und komme dann wieder." Mit diesen Worten hatte er auch schon abgehoben und war losgeflogen. „Dass dieser Junge auch so ungeduldig sein muss." Sagte Meister Quitte zu sich selbst.

‚Ich muss mich beeilen. Je schneller ich bei Gott bin desto schneller kann ich auch trainieren und stärker werden.' Dachte Son-Goku.

Bald erblickte er unter sich das Meer und nicht lange darauf auch die kleine Insel auf der das Haus von Muten Roshi stand. Er erkannte drei Personen auf der Insel die zu trainieren schienen. Son-Goku bremste seinen Flug abrupt ab und landete. „Hallo Son-Goku was treibt dich denn wieder mal hier her?" fragte ihn Krilin der zusammen mit Muten Roshi und einem weiterem Jungen trainiert hatte. Er war ungefähr 1,75 m groß, hatte kurze schwarze Haare und trug – ebenso wie Krilin einen roten Kampfanzug. „Hallo Krilin, guten Tag Muten Roshi." Begrüßte er seine Freunde. „Schön dich wieder zu sehen Son-Goku. Wie du siehst habe ich einen neuen Schüler. Sein Name ist Yamchu und er ist 16 Jahre alt." Sagte Muten Roshi. „Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." Begrüßte Son-Goku ihn. „Ja mich auch, Krilin hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt. Er hat gesagt, dass du das letzte große Turnier gewonnen hast. Echt ne spitzen Leistung." Sagte Yamchu. „Danke." Antworte Son-Goku nur darauf und wandte sich an Muten Roshi. „Ich brauche dringend den Mönchsstab den ihr von Meister Quitte bekommen habt." „Wie bitte, woher weißt du von dem Mönchsstab, ich habe niemanden davon erzählt." Muten Roshi war überrascht. „Meister Quitte hat mir davon erzählt. Er hat gesagt dass ihr ihn besitzt." Antwortete Son-Goku. „Ja ich habe ihn. Warte einen Moment." Muten Roshi verschwand im Haus kam aber einige Minuten später – mit einem Stab in der Hand zurück. „Hier das ist er." „Das ist der Mönchsstab?" Son-Goku nahm ihn in die Hand und betrachtete ihn. „Sieht aus wie ein ganz gewöhnlicher Stab." Stellte er fest. „Es ist aber kein gewöhnlicher Stab. Stell das eine Ende auf die Erde und sag ‚Stab streck dich.'" Trug ihm Muten Roshi auf. Son-Goku tat es. „Stab streck dich." Kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen streckte sich der Stab bin hoch in den Himmel. „Wahnsinn!" war das einzige was Son-Goku darauf zu sagen wusste. Dann fuhr der Stab wieder ein. „Wozu brauchst du ihn eigentlich?" wollte Muten Roshi wissen. „Meister Quitte hat mir gesagt dass ich damit zum Palast Gottes komme. Ich soll bei ihm trainieren." Erzählte Son-Goku. „Wie bitte wiederhol das noch mal... Ich glaube ich hab mich verhört... Wo willst du trainieren!" rief Muten Roshi fassungslos. „Ich trainieren bei Gott." Wiederholte Son-Goku. „Aber warum? Weshalb willst du ausgerechnet bei Gott trainieren?" mischte sich Krilin ins Gespräch ein. „Ich habe jetzt leider nicht die Zeit euch alles zu erklären, aber so bald ich wieder komme sage ich euch alles." Versprach Son-Goku. „Na gut einverstanden, lass dir aber nicht zu viel Zeit." Sagte Krilin zu ihm. „Na klar." Antwortete Son-Goku. Dann erhob er sich in die Luft. „Machts gut. Bis bald!" rief er ihnen zu. „Bis bald!" riefen Krilin und Yamchu. Muten Roshi war ganz in Gedanken versunken. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Son-Goku nicht so bald zurück kehren würde.

Meister Quitte stand noch immer am Dach der Terrasse und wartete auf Son-Gokus Rückkehr. ‚Ah da kommt er ja schon.' Dachte er als er jemanden auf den Turm zukommen sah. „Hallo da bin ich wieder!" rief Son-Goku schon von weitem. Er landete auf dem Dach. „Hier ist der Stab. Was muss ich jetzt damit machen?" „Du hast ja nicht lange gebraucht." Meinte Meister Quitte. „Steck ihn hier in dieses Loch." Son-Goku tat wie ihm geheißen. „Und jetzt sag einfach ‚Stab streck dich'." trug er ihm auf. Son-Goku nickte. „Stab streck dich!" in diesem Moment wurde er vom Stab immer höher getragen, bis ihn Meister Quitte nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	9. Die erste Lektion

**9. Kapitel: Die erste Lektion**

‚Ich bin gespannt wie Gott aussieht. Und ob er sehr stark ist.' Überlegte Son-Goku während er sich vom Stab immer höher tragen lies.  
Da verfinsterte sich der Himmel und Wolken zogen auf. „Ach nö, jetzt gibt's auch noch ein Gewitter." Stöhnte er. Einen Moment später begann es auch schon zu regnen. Grelle Blitze zuckten über den dunklen Himmel gefolgt von einem lauten grollen des Donners. Son-Goku war schon bis auf die Knochen nass. Da Blitze durch Nässe gut geleitet werden wurde Son-Goku auch hin und wieder von einem Blitz getroffen. Er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um den Stab nicht loszulassen.

Doch schon nach wenigen Minuten verzogen sich die Wolken wieder und gaben einen strahlend blauen Himmel frei. Und bald sah Son-Goku über sich eine große Kuppel. ‚Das muss der Palast von Gott sein.' Dachte er. Auch die Kuppel hatte ein kleines Loch, allerdings an der Unterseite. Genau in dieses Loch fügte sich der Stab ein. Über eine Leiter die dort befestigt war konnte Son-Goku nun nach oben klettern.

Oben angelangt sah er sich erst mal um. Vor ihm sah er einen großen Palast ganz in weiß und gelb. Son-Goku erblickte einen Mann der vor dem Palast am Boden saß. Er hatte eine schwarze Hautfarbe und trug einen Turban auf dem Kopf. Rund um ihn herum flogen viele Vögel. ‚Ob das Gott ist?' überlegte er.

Er trat näher. „Guten Tag." Begann er. „Sind sie Gott?" „Nein, ich sein Popo – der Diener von Gott." Antwortete er. „Aha, und wo ist Gott?" fragte Son-Goku. „Gott sein in seinem Palast." Mit diesen Worten deute Popo auf den Eingang. „Cool! Kann ich gleich zu ihm?" rief Son-Goku. „Du warten. Gott kommen gleich heraus." Antwortete Popo. „Na gut, dann warte ich eben." Son-Goku lies sich neben Popo auf dem Boden nieder und starrte zum Eingang des Palastes.

Nach wenigen Minuten vernahm er Schritte die sich ihm näherten. Er sah einen Schatten der in der Tür stehen blieb. Son-Gokus Augen weiteten sich als Gott heraus kam. „Oberteufel Piccolo!" mit einem Satz wollte er auf ihn zuspringen, wurde aber von Popo daran gehindert. Nun hielt er ihn mit beiden Armen fest. „Das nicht sein Oberteufel Piccolo." Sagte er ruhig. „Wie bitte?" Son-Goku verstand nicht ganz. „Das sein Gott." Popo ließ ihn wieder los. „Hallo Son-Goku." wurde er begrüßt. „Ähm..., guten Tag. Woher weißt du meinen Namen." „Ich weiß mehr über dich als du dir denken kannst." Antwortete Gott. „Dann weißt du doch auch bestimmt warum ich hier bin." Meinte Son-Goku. Gott nickte. „Du bist hier, weil du lernen willst wie du dich jederzeit verwandeln kannst." „Können wir sofort mit dem Training anfangen?" Son-Goku war schon Feuer und Flamme. „Natürlich, wir kommen gleich zur ersten Lektion." Meinte Gott. „Aha und was soll ich machen." Fragte Son-Goku. „Bring mir die Krone von König Allrau. Doch sei vorsichtig sie wird von einem Fünfköpfigen Drachen bewacht der in einer Höhle lebt." „Und wie soll ich zu dieser Höhle kommen, wo liegt sie?" wollte Son-Goku wissen. „Folge mir." Damit verschwand Gott wieder im Palast und Son-Goku folgte ihm.

Sie gingen durch die langen Gänge des Palastes und dann eine Treppe hoch. Während dieser Zeit wechselten die Beiden kein Wort miteinander. Schließlich waren sie in einem Raum angelangt in dem eine seltsame Maschine stand. In der Mitte des Raumes war ein Kreis mit Mustern aufgezeichnet. „Was ist das hier?" fragte Son-Goku. „Mit Hilfe dieser Maschine kann man jemanden überall hinbringen." Erklärte Popo der ihnen gefolgt war. „Und ihr bringt mich jetzt zu diesem Drachen." Meinte Son-Goku. „Ja, stelle dich bitte in die Mitte des Kreises. Du musst gar nichts tun." Popo stellte sich an die Maschine und drückte verschiedene Knöpfe. Viele Strahlen aus Licht tanzten um Son-Goku herum. „Ich gebe dir noch einen Rat mit auf den Weg." Sagte Gott. „Du kannst den Drachen nicht alleine mit Kraft besiegen." „Womit dann?" fragte Son-Goku. „Finde es selbst heraus." Das waren die letzten Worte die er noch hörte dann senkte sich tiefe Dunkelheit über ihn.

Als er wieder zu sich kam lag er auf einen, mit Blumen übersäten Wiese. Als er aufstand sah er, dass er nur wenige Meter von einer Höhle entfernt war. ‚Dass ist bestimmt die Höhle in der dieser Drache haust.' Überlegte Son-Goku.

Als er sich umdrehte und über die Wiese schaute erkannte er weiter entfernt ein Dorf. „Hoffentlich kommt dieser Drache nie aus seiner Höhle," überlegte er laut, „sonst ist das ganze Dorf in Gefahr."

Da vernahm er hinter sich ein grollen und fauchen. Er drehte sich wieder um und marschierte in die Höhle hinein.

Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. In der Höhle war es furchtbar kalt. Doch je weiter er hinein ging desto wärmer wurde es wieder. Er blickte nach links und nach rechts während er ging. Abrupt stoppe er seine Schritte. Neben ihm lag ein Skelett. Son-Goku schluckte. ‚Vermutlich bin ich nicht der Erste der sich die Krone holen will.' Dachte er. Jetzt beschleunigte er seine Schritte. Auf seinem Weg sah er noch mehrere Skelette. ‚Alle diese Menschen wurden vom Drachen getötet." Überlegte er. Es erstaunte ihn selbst, dass ihn die ganzen Skelette so kalt ließen. Nach wenigen Metern entdeckte er einen Schatten hinter einem Felsvorsprung. Es war der Drache. Und – er hatte fünf Köpfe genau wie Gott es gesagt hatte. „Manometer ist der groß" entfuhr es ihm. Der Drache war auch wirklich riesig. Er musste gute fünf Meter groß sein. „Wer ist da?" ertönte die Stimme des ersten Kopfes. „Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Son-Goku." „Verschwinde oder ich lösche dich aus – genauso wie ich alle anderen ausgelöscht habe." Drohte der zweite Kopf. „Versuch es doch, du wirst es nicht schaffen!" schrie Son-Goku. „Das werden wir ja sehen." Der Drache kam näher auf ihn zu alles fünf Köpfe spieen gleichzeitig ihr Feuer auf Son-Goku. Doch dieser konnte ohne Schwierigkeiten ausweichen. Er versuchte an dem Drachen vorbeizukommen, aber die fünf Köpfe hatten ihn immer im Blick. Dann versetzte er ihm ein paare Tritte und Schläge in den Magen. Den Drachen allerdings ließ das alles kalt. „So wird das nie was." Überlegte Son-Goku, da viel im ein. ‚Was hat Gott noch gesagt... ich kann ihn nicht mit Kraft alleine besiegen. Aber wie dann?'

Er kam nicht dazu weiter zu überlegen, denn der Drache griff ihn wieder an. „Alle wollen immer nur das gleiche. Alle sind hinter dieser Krone her. Warum eigentlich?" der Drache war wirklich wütend. „Ich brauch die Krone doch gar nicht." Antwortete Son-Goku. „Das kannst du jemand anderem erzählen, ich bin nicht so dumm und glaube dir." Brüllte einer der Köpfe. „Ich muss mir war ausdenken wie ich ihn besiegen kann." Beschloss er. „Ich hab's!" rief er nur einige Momente später. Son-Goku lächelte zufrieden. „Was gibt es da zu lachen? Ist es so lustig von mir getötet zu werden?" fuhr in der Drache an. Son-Goku sagte nichts, sondern hob ab und flog auf einen der Köpfe des Drachen zu und krallte sich dort fest. „Hey was soll das? Lass mich los!" brüllte der Drache. Doch Son-Goku dachte nicht daran. „Lass mich los oder ich verkohle dich." Drohte einer der Köpfe. Aber da Son-Goku noch immer nicht losließ spie der die restlichen vier Köpfe ihr Feuer auf ihn. Darauf hatte er nur gewartet. Im letzten Moment lies er den Drachen wieder los. Der Kopf an den er sich geklammert hatte fing Feuer und der Drache schrie laut auf. Er versuchte das Feuer zu löschen indem er sich auf dem Boden wälzte. Das nützte Son-Goku aus und stürmte am Drachen vorbei. Tiefer in die Höhle hinein. Nach einer Abzweigung blieb er plötzlich stehen. „Ich habe sie!" rief er glücklich. Auf einem Fels genau vor ihm lag die Krone von König Allrau. Und was für eine Krone. Sie war nicht besonders groß aber dafür mich unendlich vielen Edelsteinen bestückt. Son-Goku nahm sie ihn die Hand und wollte wieder aus der Höhle als er hinter sich wieder den Drachen hörte. Schnell stürmte er Richtung Ausgang. Aber plötzlich stand der Drache wieder vor ihm. „Du hast zwar die Krone, aber lebendig kommst du hier nicht mehr raus." Sagte alle Köpfe gleichzeitig. „Vielleicht könnte ich die Krone wirklich hier lassen." Gab ihm Son-Goku Recht. Der Drache war überrascht. „Warum willst du sie jetzt doch nicht, das ist doch bestimmt nur ein Trick." „Nein, ich musste nur an die Krone heran kommen, damit war meine Lektion beendet." Erklärte Son-Goku. „Lektion?" nun war der Drache ruhiger geworden. Son-Goku berichtete weiter: „Ich trainierte bei Gott, und meine erste Lektion war es diese Krone zu bekommen. Ich muss nämlich stark werden um gegen Piccolo zu kämpfen." „Na gut, ich glaube dir." Sagte der Drache. „Hier ist die Krone." Mit diesen Worten gab Son-Goku die Krone zurück. Kaum hatte er sich zurückgegeben stand er wieder im Palast Gottes. Gott und Popo standen ihm gegenüber. „Warum bin ich schon wieder hier?" fragte er. „Du hast die erste Lektion bestanden." Antwortete ihm Gott. „Super!" rief Son-Goku und machte einen Luftsprung. „Können wir gleich weiter machen oder brauchst du eine Pause?" erkundigte sich Gott. „Von mir aus kann's weiter gehen." Meinte Son-Goku. „In Ordnung, wir haben noch viel zu tun bis du gegen Piccolo antreten kannst." „Aber eines möchte ich noch wissen." Meldete sich Son-Goku zu Wort. „Was ist wenn Piccolo auftaucht und ich noch nicht stark genug bin?" „Piccolo ist jetzt noch ein Kind. Bis er bereit zum Kampf ist werden noch mindestens drei Jahre vergehen. Bis dahin bist du bereit." Erklärte Gott. „Gut, ich werde mein Bestes geben um stärker als er zu werden." Versprach Son-Goku.

Bald geht's weiter...

BYE bist zum nächsten Mal.


	10. Wo ist SonGoku?

**10. Kapitel: Wo ist Son-Goku?**

„Bulma komm in die Küche, das Essen ist fertig!" rief Cordelia. „Ja Mama ich komme schon." Kam die Antwort. Wenige Minuten später kam Bulma dann auch schon in die Küche wo ihre Eltern bereits am Tisch saßen und zu Mittag aßen. „Bulma wo bleibst du denn so lange, dein Essen wird noch kalt." Sagte ihre Mutter. Bulma setzte sich zu ihnen und nahm sich ein Stück Fleisch und etwas Reis. „Ich arbeite gerade an einer neuen Erfindung." „Du bist schon fast wie den Vater. Denkst immer nur an deine Erfindungen." Meinte Cordelia. „Und wie geht es mit deiner Erfindung voran?" fragte Janus. „Ganz gut, ich bin schon fast fertig." Antwortete Bulma. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Son-Goku." Bulmas Mutter warf einen Blick auf den leeren Platz. „Er hat sich seit neun Tagen nicht mehr bei uns gemeldet." Bei diesem Satz verschluckte sich Bulma beinahe an einem Stück Fleisch und musste husten. „Aber Mama, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass er – nachdem wir die Dragonballs gefunden hatten – zu Muten Roshi geflogen ist um weiter zu trainieren." „Aber dass er mir nichts davon gesagt hat. Und sonst meldet es sich doch jeden Tag einmal." Cordelia war nicht zu beruhigen. „Janus, du machst dir wohl keine Sorgen um ihn was?" fragte sie nun ihren Mann. „Nein, eigentlich nicht, er ist ja immerhin stark genug um auf sich selbst aufzupassen." Äußerte er sich. „Ja, Papa hat Recht," stimmte Bulma zu, „aber wenn es dich beruhigt sehe ich am Nachmittag mal nach ihm." „Ja das wäre sehr nett von dir. Und sag ihm, dass er wieder nachhause kommen soll. Immerhin muss er ja irgendwann wieder zur Schule." Sagte Cordelia. ‚Hoffentlich bekommen sie nicht heraus dass ich sie angeschwindelt habe.' Dachte Bulma. Nach diesem Gespräch verlief der Rest des Essens schweigend.

Am Nachmittag flog Bulma dann – wie vereinbart – zur Insel von Muten Roshi. ‚Wenigsten hat Son-Goku mir mal gesagt wo diese Insel ist.' Schon von ihrem Gleiter aus, sah sie ihn vor seinem Haus in der Hängematte liegen und schlafen. Durch den Lärm der Landung wurde er unsanft aus seinen Träumen gerissen.

Als Bulma ausstieg machte er gleich große Augen. „Guten Tag, sie müssen Muten Roshi sein." Begrüßte ihn Bulma. „Guten Tag meine Liebe. Kennen wir uns von irgendwo?" erkundigte er sich. „Mein Name ist Bulma. Son-Goku hat mir von ihnen erzählt. Ich wollte nur fragen ob sie vielleicht wissen wo er ist. Er wollte nämlich nach Piccolos Sohn suchen." Erzählte sie. „Nun ja, hier ist er nicht." Muten Roshi erhob sich aus der Hängematte. „Ja das habe ich auch schon mitbekommen." Bulma war schon etwas ärgerlich, weil Muten Roshi sie die ganze Zeit schon so seltsam anstarrte. „Na ja, ich könnte es dir ja sagen... Unter einer kleinen Bedingung." Nun ging er noch näher an Bulma heran. „So und die wäre." Bulmas Augen wurden zu kleinen Schlitzen. Will mich dieser Kerl etwa anmachen.' „Wir könnten doch ein bisschen..." Muten Roshi wollte gerade nach Bulmas Brüsten grapschen als er einen ihrer Ellbogen mitten ins Auge bekam. „SIE PERVERSLING! WAS FÄLLT IHNEN EIGENTLICH EIN! FASSEN SIE MICH NICHT AN!" fuhr sie ihn an. Muten Roshi stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts. „Schon gut, war ja nicht so gemeint." Beteuerte er.

„Krilin, Yamchu! Kommt doch mal her!" rief er nun. Die Tür des Hauses ging auf und die beiden kamen heraus. „Ja was gibt es denn?" wollten sie wissen. Muten Roshi räusperte sich: „Darf ich vorstellen, das sich Krilin und Yamchu. Und das ist Bulma." „Hallo freut mich euch kennen zu lernen." ‚Na hoffentlich sie die ein bisschen netter als der alte Lustgreis.' Dachte sie während sie die beiden begrüßte. „Uns freut es auch." Sagten Krilin und Yamchu im Chor.

„Was willst du denn hier bei uns?" fragte sie Yamchu. „Ich wollte fragen ob ihr wisst wo Son-Goku ist. Er hat sich schon lange nicht mehr zu hause gemeldet." Berichtete Bulma. „Und hat es dir Muten Roshi nicht erzählt?" Krilin warf einen Blick auf Muten Roshi und sein blaues Auge. „Ach so ist das." Meinte Krilin nur. „Nun ja, Son-Goku war vor kurzem bei uns, aber nur um etwas zu holen." Begann er. „Und er hat nur gesagt, dass er zu Gott geht um bei ihm zu trainieren,." „Er ist bei... GOTT!" Bulma wurde käsebleich im Gesicht und wäre umgekippt wenn Yamchu sie nicht aufgefangen hätte. „Geht's wieder?" wollte er wissen. „Ja..., sicher..., aller wieder okay." Daraufhin ließ er sie wieder los. „Aber was soll ich jetzt meinen Eltern sagen? Ich sollte Son-Goku ausrichten, dass er wieder nach hause kommen soll." Überlegte sie. „Wie wär's mit der Wahrheit?" schlug Krilin vor. „Ich kann ihnen nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Die werden mir niemals glauben." Widersprach Bulma. „Versuch es doch einfach. Oder hast du eine andere Wahl?" entgegnete Yamchu. Muten Roshi nickte nur zustimmend. Von Bulma hielt er sich lieber fern um nicht noch einmal ihren Ellbogen oder sonstiges zu spüren. „Ja klar, ich sage einfach...

...hey, Son-Goku ist gar nicht bei Muten Roshi um zu trainieren, ich habe euch angeschwindelt. In Wirklichkeit ist er zu Gott gegangen um bei ihm zu trainieren." „WAS!" Cordelia war fassungslos aus ihrem Stuhl hoch gesprungen. „Bulma, bitte sag mir, dass das nur ein schlechter Scherz ist." Flehte ihre Mutter. „Das ist kein Scherz, mit so etwas würde ich nie scherzen." Beteuerte Bulma. „Aber zuerst hast du uns angelogen, warum sollten wir dir jetzt glauben?" Cordelia war nun misstrauisch geworden. „Bestimmt will er nur nicht nachhause kommen und versteckt sich irgendwo." Vermutete sie. „Nein das ist nicht der Fall er ist wirklich bei Gott. Bitte glaub mir Mama." Bulma sagte das so ernst, dass es ihre Mutter schließlich doch glaubte. Doch nun wusch sie Janus den Kopf, der ohne eine Gefühlregung und ohne etwas zu erwidern neben ihr saß. „Wie kannst du da nur so seelenruhig bleiben? Das darf doch nicht war sein. Was ist nun wenn Son-Goku irgendetwas passiert? Denkst du gar nicht daran?" „Jetzt beruhige dich doch mal Liebes und setz dich wieder." Bad Janus ruhig. Als sie sich gesetzt hatte sprach er weiter. „Und du Bulma erzählst uns jetzt die ganze Geschichte und warum Son-Goku zu Gott gegangen ist." „Nun gut. Die ganze Geschichte begann als wir anfingen die Dragonballs zu suchen. Wir haben gemerkt dass es noch jemanden gibt der nach den Dragonballs sucht. Son-Goku ist dann vorrausgeflogen um schneller beim Dragonballs zu sein als der andere." Erzählte Bulma. „Und wer war dann dieser „andere"?" wollte Cordelia wissen. Bulma senkte ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern: „Oberteufel Piccolo." „Oh mein Gott." Sagte Janus. „Bitte nicht Piccolo." Cordelia hielt die Hand vor ihren Mund um nicht laut zu schreien.

„... und heute habe ich dann erfahren, dass er zu Gott gegangen ist um dort zu trainieren." Bulma hatte sicher eine Stunde lang erzählt und jetzt war ihm Mund völlig ausgetrocknet. Deshalb holte sie für sich und ihre Eltern erst mal was zu trinken und setzte sich dann wieder. „Aber das müssen wir verhindern, Piccolo ist ein Monster und wenn sein Sohn stärker ist als er hat Son-Goku keine Chance. Er darf nicht gegen ihn kämpfen. Janus du musst das verhindern." Cordelia war den Tränen nahe. „Nein, wir können es nicht verhindern." Sagte Bulma. „Sag so etwas nicht. Natürlich können wir es verhindern." Cordelia schrie ihre Tochter beinahe an. „Also wie kommen wir zu Gott?" sie war nun wieder etwas ruhiger geworden. „Gar nicht." Nahm ihr Bulma wieder den Mut. „Aber warum?" wollte Janus wissen. „Um zu Gott zu kommen muss man sehr stark sein. Und man braucht dazu den Mönchstab." Begründete Bulma. „Was ist denn das wieder?" Cordelia blickte fragend drein. „Das ist ein Stab mit dem man zu Gott kommt und diesen Stab gibt es nur einmal auf der ganzen Welt und jetzt hat ihn Son-Goku." Klärte Bulma ihre Eltern auf. „Also bleibt uns nichts anderes über als zu warten bis Son-Goku zurückkommt." Sah Cordelia an. „Du kannst dann noch immer mit ihm reden." Meinte Bulma. „Ja sie hat Recht. Wenn er zurück kommt sprichst du mit ihm." Stimmte Janus zu und nahm seine Frau in den Arm.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	11. Wieder beim Großen Turnier

So, hier ist auch schon das nächste Kapi. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**11. Kapitel: Wieder beim Großen Turnier**

Es war noch früher Morgen und die Vögel begannen gerade zu erwachen und ihre Lieder zu trällern. Der ganze Wald wurde langsam wach. Auch aus einer Höhle waren deutlich Geräusche zu vernehmen.

Da erschien ein Schatten am Ausgang der Höhle. Es war Piccolo jr. Wenig später trat er ganz aus der Höhle heraus und sein Körper wurde von der Morgensonne beschienen die gerade hinter dem Wald aufging.. ‚Son-Goku, für das was du meinem Vater angetan hast werde ich dich töten. Drei lange Jahre habe ich trainiert um gegen dich kämpfen zu können.' Mit diesen Gedanken setzte er sich nun in Bewegung. An jedem Baum an dem er vorbei ging verstummte sofort das Gezwitscher der Vögel, Eichhörnchen, Hasen und alle anderen Waldtiere suchten sofort das Weite. Selbst sie hatten vor Piccolo Angst.

Zur selben Zeit in Gottes Palast:

Son-Goku, Popo und Gott standen am Rand der Kuppel und sahen hinunter. „Es ist also soweit," meinte Gott, „ich spüre das Piccolo sich auf den Kampf vorbereitet." Son-Goku – der mittlerweile 17 Jahre alt war, sah Gott erstaunt an. „Sie können das jetzt schon spüren?" „Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass Piccolo und ich vor langer Zeit ein Wesen waren, und das ist der Grund warum ich es jetzt schon fühle." Erklärte er. „Wo ist er?" erkundigte Son-Goku sich. „Im Moment ist er noch in einem Wald. Aber er wird sich bald auf die Suche nach dir machen." Antwortete Gott. „Aber wenn er mich sucht, dann wird er auf viele Menschen treffen, was ist wenn er die alle tötet." Überlegte Son-Goku. „Wir haben die Dragonballs." Erwiderte Gott. „Aber, Moment ich habe eine Idee. Kann ich Piccolo irgendwie eine Botschaft überbringen. Es gibt doch so etwas wie Gedankenübertagung, nicht?" Son-Goku sah seinen Gegenüber fragend an. „Du willst ihm also sagen wo er dich finden kann? Na gut ich helfe dir dabei." War Gott einverstanden. „Ich nehme mit ihm Kontakt auf. Du musst dich konzentrieren. Ich sage dir dann wenn du mit ihm reden kannst." Son-Goku nickte. Gott schloss die Augen und begann sich zu konzentrieren und Son-Goku tat es ihm gleich. „Piccolo, ich weiß dass du mich hörst. Jemand ist bei mir der dir etwas sagen will." Schon nach kurzer Zeit vernahm auch Son-Goku eine Stimme. „Ich höre dich. Und sag mir gefälligst was du nach all den Jahren jetzt willst. Und es ist mir schnuppe wer bei dir ist ich habe kein Interesse an einer Nachricht." Das war eindeutig die Stimme von Piccolo jr. „PICCOLO!" rief Son-Goku. „Du weißt doch wer ich bin." Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens erklang wieder Piccolos Stimme: „Du musst Son-Goku sein. Du bist derjenige der meinen Vater getötet hat." „Ja genau das bin ich. Und ich weiß, dass du gegen mich kämpfen willst. Deshalb mache ich dir einen Vorschlag. Morgen beginnt das Große Turnier. Was hältst du davon wenn wir daran teilnehmen? Wenn du mich besiegst kannst du die Weltherrschaft haben. Aber wenn ich dich besiege..." „Was ist dann?" fragte Piccolo wütend. „Das werden wir noch sehen." War alles was Son-Goku dazu sagte. „Na gut ich bin einverstanden." Grummelte Piccolo. Dann unterbrach er die Verbindung. „Keine schlechte Idee Son-Goku er hat sich auf deinen Vorschlag eingelassen." Meinte Gott. „Dann mache ich mich gleich auf den Weg." Beschloss Son-Goku und wollte schon davonfliegen. „Warte. Ich habe noch etwas für dich." Wurde er von Gott zurück gehalten. „Was denn?" fragte Son-Goku. Popo trat zu ihm und gab ihm ein kleines, braunes Säckchen. Als Son-Goku hinein sah, waren darin einige Bohnen. Als Popo Son-Gokus verblüfftes Gesicht sah erklärte er: „Das sein magische Bohnen. Du essen eine nach Kampf und du sofort sein wieder fit." „Aha, vielen Dank. Jetzt muss ich aber wirklich los." Er band sich das Säckchen an den Gürtel und flog los.

„Schade dass Son-Goku diesmal nicht am Turnier teilnimmt." Meinte Krilin. Er, Yamchu und Muten Roshi waren auf der Insel auf der alle drei Jahre das Große Turnier stattfand. „Und er hat sich in diesen drei Jahren nur einmal gemeldet. Er hat uns gar nicht besucht." Fügte er hinzu.„Er muss eben trainieren. Ich möchte nicht in seiner Haut stecken." Sagte Yamchu. „Gegen Piccolo zu kämpfen war sicher schon schwer genug, aber jetzt gegen seinen Sohn, der noch stärker ist..." „Mach dir keine Gedanken." Meldete sich nun Muten Roshi zu Wort. „Son-Goku ist einer der stärksten Menschen die mir je..." „Hallo Leute! Ich hätte mir denken können, dass ich euch hier treffe." Wurde er von einer Stimme unterbrochen. Alle drei blickten gleichzeitig in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen war.

Dort standen zwei junge Männer die beide so um die 1,80 m groß waren. Einer davon hatte drei Augen und eine Glatze. Er trug eine grasgrüne Hose und ein gelbes ärmelloses Hemd. Der andere hatte schwarze Haare, trug eine beige Hose und dazu ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt. „Na wie geht's euch?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige. „Guten Tag. Kennen wir uns?" fragte Krilin. Auch Yamchu und Muten Roshi wussten nicht wer die beiden waren. „Erkennt ihr mich nicht mehr? Ich bin's Son-Goku. Und das ist mein Freund Tenshinhan." Er deutete auf den Mann neben sich. „Das glaube ich einfach nicht. Du warst doch bloß drei Jahre weg. Wie kannst du dich da so verändert haben." Krilin starrte ihn noch immer an. „Habe ich mich wirklich so verändert?" wollte Son-Goku wissen. „Nun ja du bist gewachsen." Meinte Yamchu, der Son-Goku nur einmal kurz gesehen hatte. „Ja, gewachsen bin ich etwas. Aber sonst." „Du bist sicher ganze 30 Zentimeter gewachsen, das nenne ich mehr als etwas." Krilin kam näher auf seinen Freund zu. Nun musste er zu ihm aufblicken, denn Krilin selbst war sicher um ein einhalb Köpfe kleiner als Son-Goku. „Son-Goku, hast du dich eigentlich schon angemeldet?" wurde er von Muten Roshi gefragt. „Ja ist bereits erledigt. Und Tenshinhan macht auch mit." Antwortete dieser. „Wo Bulma nur bleibt. Sie wollte doch auch kommen und uns anfeuern." Wunderte sich Yamchu. „Bulma kommt auch, das ist ja toll." Meinte Son-Goku. „Bulmas Eltern haben machen sich Sorgen um dich. Bulma war einmal bei uns und hat es uns berichtet." Erwähnte Krilin. „Wenn die Kämpfe vorbei sind, gehe ich ja wieder nach hause zurück." Sagte er. „Und? Hast du auch gut trainiert?" fragte ihn Krilin, doch sein Freund hörte ihm nicht zu. Son-Goku hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und starrte auf eine grüne Gestalt die in einen Metern Entfernung an der Wand lehnte und zu ihnen sah. ‚Piccolo.' Schoss es Son-Goku durch den Kopf. Ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Tenshinhan hatte ihn auch erblickt. „Das ist Piccolos Sohn, oder?" flüsterte er Son-Goku zu. Dieser bejahte nur mit einem Nicken. „Son-Goku was ist mit dir?" Krilin sah nun ebenfalls in die Richtung. „Kennst du den?" wollte er wissen. „Ich bin ihm noch nie begegnet, aber ich kenne ihn trotzdem sehr gut." Antwortete Son-Goku. „Wie kannst du ihn kenne wenn du ihm noch nie begegnet bist?" fragte Krilin ihn verständnislos. „Ach nicht so wichtig." Meinte Son-Goku und drehte sich weg.

Der nächste Tag:

Son-Goku und seine Freunde waren in der Kampfarena versammelt. Alle waren Mühelos durch die Vorrunde gekommen und nun warteten sie auf den Beginn der Endrunden. „He seht mal," meinte Son-Goku und deutete auf den Eingang, „da kommt Bulma." „He Bulma warum kommst du erst heute?" fragte sie

Yamchu als sie bei ihnen angekommen war. „Tut mir leid. Aber ich habe den Flieger verpasst und musste auf den nächsten warten, und er hatte dann Verspätung." Bulma atmete einmal tief durch. Sie war noch immer etwas außer Puste. „Son-Goku du bist auch hier? Warum hast du dich die ganzen drei Jahre nicht gemeldet? Meine Eltern sind krank vor Sorge um dich." „Wie sollte ich das machen. Ich habe immerzu trainiert." Entgegnete Son-Goku. „Ach ja du hast trainiert. Und warum nimmst du jetzt am Großen Turnier teil anstatt gegen Piccolo zu kämpfen?" fragte sie. „Piccolo? Aber ich dachte, dass er besiegt wurde." Mischte sich Krilin ein. „Ja Piccolo ist tot, aber er hat einen Sohn. Und er ist noch stärker als sein Vater. Deshalb habe ich auch bei Gott trainiert." Erklärte Son-Goku. „Und wo ist Piccolo jetzt?" fragte Muten Roshi. „Ihr habt ihn alle schon gesehen. Gestern – wisst ihr noch?" Son-Goku blickte von einem zum anderen. Alle nickten. „Meine Damen und Herren!" rief da der Moderator. „In wenigen Minuten beginnen die Kämpfe der Endrunde. Darf ich die Teilnehmer bitten in den Ring zu kommen." „Viel Glück." Sagte Bulma noch zu ihren Freunden und verschwand unter den Zuschauern. Auch Muten Roshi folgte ihr. Son-Goku, Krilin, Yamchu und Tenshinhan gingen in Richtung Ring.

Dort warteten die Ringrichter bereits auf sie. Außer ihnen waren dort noch ein Mann namens Artie. Er war nicht besonders groß, doch in seinem kleinen Körper hatte er Unmengen an Kraft. Er war nur mit einer dunkelblauen, kurzen Hose bekleidet. Dann standen da noch eine junge Frau mit langen, schwarzen Haaren die anonym bleiben wollte und ein kleiner Junge namens Baku. Der Moderator nahm seine Liste und begann die Namen vorzulesen. „Als erstes bitte Krilin." Krilin trat vor und nahm sich aus eine Karton der dort stand eine Nummer. „Ich habe die Nummer 5." Sagte er. Dann trat Son-Goku vor. „Ich habe die Nummer 8." Meinte er. Und so ging es weiter bis jeder eine Nummer gezogen hatte. Als Piccolo vortrat - der den Namen Beelzebub als Decknamen gewählt hatte. Hielten die vier Freunde die Luft an. Gegen wen würde er kämpfen.

Tenshinhan würde im ersten Kampf gegen Artie antreten, dann folgte Yamchu gegen Karter. Beelzebub/Piccolos Gegner war Krilin. Und Son-Gokus Gegner war die junge Frau. Jetzt kam sie auf ihn zu. „Hallo Son-Goku. Schön dich wieder zu sehen." Begrüßte sie ihn. „Hallo. Kennen wir uns?" fragte Son-Goku verblüfft. Die junge Frau vor ihm wurde sehr wütend. „Was soll das heißen? Kannst du dich nicht mehr an mich erinnern? Du Blödmann!" Mit diesen Worten stampfte sie wütend davon. „Was ist denn mit der los?" wollte Krilin wissen der neben Son-Goku stand. „Keinen blassen Schimmer." Meinte Son-Goku.

BYE  
bis zum nächsten Mal.


	12. Der finale Kampf

**12. Kapitel : Der finale Kampf**

Seit diesem Gespräch waren zwei Stunden vergangen. Tenshinhan hatte seinen ersten Kampf gewonnen. Genau so wie Yamchu. Krilin der gegen Piccolo angetreten war hatte verloren. Nun war Son-Goku an der Reihe. Er hatte keine Zweifel dass er seinen Gegner besiegen würde. Beide betraten den Ring. „Und du willst mir wirklich nicht sagen wer du bist?" fragte Son-Goku seinen Gegenüber. „Niemals. Wie konntest du nur dein Versprechen vergessen? Dafür hasse ich dich!" schrie sie ihn an. „Wenn ich gewinne verrätst du es mir dann?" wollte Son-Goku wissen. „Na gut, einverstanden." Erklärte sich die Unbekannte bereit. „Ring frei!" rief der Moderator in diesem Moment.

Sofort rannte Son-Goku auf seine Gegnerin zu und versuchte sie mit einem Fußtritt außer Gefecht zu setzen. Doch sie hatte aufgepasst und wich geschickt aus. Son-Goku hatte sich vorgenommen erst im Finalkampf mit Piccolo seine wahren Kräfte zu zeigen. Um die anderen zu besiegen brauchte er nur einen Teil seiner Kraft. Schnell drehte er sich wieder in ihre Richtung und griff sie wieder an. Es hagelte Tritte und Schläge, doch noch konnte sie die Angriffe abblocken. Son-Goku hielt kurz Inne um eine Pause zu machen. Nicht dass er müde war aber er wollte seiner Gegnerin die Chance für einen Angriff geben. Und die nutze sie auch. Sie trat Son-Goku mitten in den Bauch. Doch da er seine Deckung nicht vernachlässigt hatte machte es ihm nichts aus. Als sie merkte, dass ihr Angriff nichts gebracht hatte entfernte sie sich einige Schritte von ihm um den nächsten Angriff zu überlegen. „Du kannst mich nicht besiegen. Ich bin viel stärker als du." Sagte er zu ihr. Er nutzte einen Moment in dem sie unaufmerksam war und machte ein Salto auf sie zu, packte sie an den Beinen und schleuderte sie in die Luft. Außerhalb des Ringes schlug sie auf dem Boden auf. „Anonym hat den Ring verlassen. Somit heißt der Sieger Son-Goku!" verkündete der Moderator.

Son-Goku kam auf seine Gegnerin zu und half ihr wieder in den Ring. „Und sagst du mir jetzt deinen Namen?" forderte er sie auf. „Sicher, es war ja so vereinbart. Mein Name ist Chichi." Sagte sie ruhig. „CHICHI!" rief Son-Goku überrascht. „Du bist Chichi? Die Tochter vom Rinderteufel." „Ja und du hast das Versprechen vergessen, das du mir gegeben hast." Chichi war noch immer wütend. „Versprechen?" Son-Goku überlegte. „Natürlich. Jetzt weiß ich es wieder. Damals habe ich versprochen, dass ich dich heirate." „Genau. Du hast den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Und warum hast du ein Versprechen nicht gehalten?" Meinte Chichi. „Warum nicht gehalten? Ich habe gesagt wenn wir erwachen sind heiraten wir." Sagte Son-Goku. Chichi wurde rot: „Stimmt ja aber wirst du mich heiraten?" Er nickte: „Natürlich ich halte mein Versprechen." Worauf Chichi ihn stürmisch umarmte. „Na so was." Meinte der Moderator. „Wir haben ja schon so einiges gesehen, aber dass sich zwei Kontrahenten verloben hat es noch nie gegeben." Die Zuschauer applaudierten. Und Son-Goku verließ gemeinsam mit Chichi den Ring.

Der letzte Tag des Großen Turniers war angebrochen. Son-Goku und Piccolo/Beelzebub standen sich im Finale gegenüber. „Seid ihr bereit?" fragte der Moderator die beiden Kämpfer. Sie nickten nur. „Na dann. Ring frei!" Alle erwarteten dass sich die beiden sofort angreifen würden, was aber nicht der Fall war. Beide standen ruhig da und sahen einander scheinbar nur an. „Son-Goku, mach dich auf dein Ende gefasst. Denn ich werde dich töten, es ist mir egal wenn ich disqualifiziert werde. Denn wenn du erst einmal tot bist. Mache ich mir die Erde Untertan." Sagte er so leise, dass nur Son-Goku es verstand. „Daraus wird nichts werden. Ich werde dich besiegen. Genau wie ich deinen Vater besiegt habe." Erwiderte Son-Goku. „Na dann greif mich an." Das ließ sich Son-Goku kein zweites Mal sagen. Mit einem immensen Tempo raste er auf seinen Gegner zu und wollte ihn mit Schlägen und Tritten in die Knie zwingen, doch Piccolo/Beelzebub konnte jeden seiner Schläge abblocken. Als Son-Goku für eine Sekunde die Abwehr vernachlässigte boxte ihm Piccolo/Beelzebub genau in seinen Magen. Daraufhin sackte er zu Boden. Doch schon kurz darauf war er wieder auf den Beinen. „So jetzt mach dich auf etwas gefasst. Kame-Hame-HA!" Son-Goku sammelte seine Energie und schleuderte sie in Piccolos/Beelzebubs Richtung. Dieser hob einfach die Hand und der Angriff verpufft an seiner Hand. „Verdammt!" fluchte Son-Goku. „Hast du etwa geglaubt ich wäre so einfach zu besiegen?" lachte Piccolo/Beelzebub. „Nein habe ich nicht." Antworte Son-Goku. Jetzt sprang er hoch und verschwand zwischen den Wolken. „Was hast du jetzt vor?" Piccolo/Beelzebub sprang ihm sofort hinterher. „Wo sind sie denn abgeblieben?" mit einem Fernglas versuchte sie der Moderator ausfindig zu machen, hatte jedoch kein Glück.

Piccolo/Beelzebub versuchte Son-Gokus Aura zu orten, doch dieser hatte sie gelöscht. „Ich bin hier Piccolo." Ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Im nächsten Moment bekam er auch schon einen Schlag auf den Kopf sodass er wie ein Stein zur Erde fiel. Son-Goku folgte ihm.

„Da kommen sie ja wieder!" rief der Moderator der sie noch immer suchte. Kurz bevor Piccolo/Beelzebub auf dem Ring aufschlug konnte er den Fall abfangen. Kurz darauf landete auch Son-Goku wieder im Ring. „Gar nicht mal so schlecht, das hat richtig wehgetan." Meinte Piccolo/Beelzebub. „Aber unser Kampf ist noch lange nicht vorbei." Son-Goku ließ seinen Gegner keinen Moment aus den Augen.

Piccolo/Beelzebub stand nun ganz ruhig da und Son-Goku spürte, dass er seine Kräfte sammelte, also tat er es ihm gleich. Dann starte Piccolo/Beelzebub erneut einen Angriff. „Dämonenstrahl." Nur eine Sekunde später setzt Son-Goku seine Kräfte in einem erneutet Kame-Hame-Ha frei." Die beiden Energien prallten aufeinander. Einmal wurde Piccolos/Beelzebubs Angriff zurückgedrängt und einmal der von Son-Goku. Das ging so lange bis es eine Explosion gab. Als sich der Rauch gelegt hatte, war der Ring nur noch Staub. Rund um den Ring herum wuchs nicht mal mehr ein Grashalm. Alle Zuschauer starrten auf den Ring. Nur wenige Sekunden, dann ergriffen alle die Flucht. Nur Yamchu, Krilin, Tenshinan, Chichi, Bulma und Muten Roshi blieben zurück. Und natürlich der Moderator. „Son-Goku was ist mit Son-Goku!" rief Chichi immer wieder. „Mach dir keine Sorgen," beruhigte sie Bulma, es geht im bestimmt gut." Son-Goku und Piccolo/Beelzebub – die durch die Wucht der Explosion zu Boden geschleudert wurden erhoben sich nun wieder.

„So du hast es nicht anders gewollt Piccolo. Jetzt lernst du meine wahren Kräfte kennen." Sagte Son-Goku. Er konzentrierte seine gesamte Energie und verwandelte sich mit einem lauten Aufschrei. Seine Haare und Augenbrauen wurden gelb und seine Augen türkis. „Glaubst du etwa du kannst mich mit dieser Vorstellung beeindrucken?" fragte Piccolo/Beelzebub. Son-Goku sagte nichts sondern lächelte nur. „Mich kann niemand aufhalten. Auch du nicht!" sagte er zu Son-Goku. „Wenn du dich da mal nicht irrst. Denn ich werde dich aufhalten!" nachdem er das gesagt hatte schoss er abermals auf Piccolo/Beelzebub zu. Ehe dieser reagieren konnte hatte er schon Son-Gokus Faust im Magen. Abermals ging er zu Boden. Son-Goku der merkte, dass Piccolo/Beelzebub nun schon geschwächt war nutze dies und griff weiter an. Wieder hagelte es Tritte und Schläge, das Ganze ging so schnell dass Son-Gokus Freude gar nicht mehr mitbekamen was eigentlich passierte. Piccolo/Beelzebub konnte jedoch noch gut alle Angriffe abwehren. Doch dann bekam er abermals ein Kame-Hame-Ha von Son-Goku ab das ihn zu Boden warf. Jetzt bewegte er sich nicht mehr. Der Moderator kam näher und begann ihn anzuzählen. „1, 2, 3, und 4 und 5 und 6." Son-Goku betrachtete Piccolo/Beelzebub noch immer mit Adleraugen. War der Kampf wirklich schon vorbei? „ Und 7 und 8 und 9 und..." In dem Moment sprang Piccolo/Beelzebub wieder in die Luft und traf Son-Goku mit seinem Dämonenstrahl direkt an der Brust. Son-Goku der sich seines Sieges nun schon sicher gewesen war hatte seine Deckung vernachlässigt. Schwer getroffen stürze er zu Boden. „Gib doch auf. Deine Wunde blutet zu stark." Piccolo/Beelzebub deutete auf die Wunde die sein Dämonenstrahl bei Son-Goku hinterlassen hatte. „Keine Chance." Quetschte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor und erhob sich wieder. „Ich werde niemals aufgeben." „Dann wird dieser Kampf dein Verhängnis." Piccolo/Beelzebub machte sich für einen letzten Angriff bereit. „Du wirst mich nicht besiegen. NIEMALS!" Son-Goku begann seine letzten Energiereserven zusammen zu tragen. ‚Piccolo ist auch schon sehr geschwächt. Ich werde ich besiegen.' Dachte Son-Goku. Seine Freunde beobachteten mit Sorge den Kampfablauf aus sicherer Entfernung. Nun hob Son-Goku ab. Er beschleunigte seinen Flug. Schließlich flog er so schnell, dass Piccolo/Beelzebub ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. „Verdammt wo ist er. Ich kann ihn nicht mehr sehen." ‚Ich muss ihn doch gar nicht sehen. Ich kann ihn ja spüren.' Doch gerade als Piccolo/Beelzebub nach seiner Aura suchte griff Son-Goku an. Er hatte Piccolo/Beelzebub genau mit seinem Kopf in den Bauch gerammt. Das hatte gereicht. Piccolo/Beelzebub wurde aus dem Ring geschleudert. Oder besser gesagt was vom Ring noch übrig war. Er hatte seinen Gegner besiegt. Doch jetzt hatte auch er keine Kraft mehr und schlug auf dem Boden auf und verwandelte sich wieder zurück. „Er liegt außerhalb des Ringes, ich habe gewonnen." Sagte er. Der Moderator kam näher. „Tatsächlich. Nun dann haben wir einen Sieger. Beelzebub hat den Ring verlassen der Sieger des diesjährigen Großen Turniers heißt SON-GOKU!" verkündete er.

Jetzt stürmten seine Freunde auf ihn zu um ihm zu gratulierten. „Son-Goku du hast es geschafft!" rief Krilin. „Echt spitzenmäßig." Sagte Yamchu. „Ich bin froh dass dir nichts passiert ist." Meinte Chichi. Sie halfen Son-Goku wieder auf die Beine. Auch Muten Roshi kam auf ihn zu. „Echt ein guter Kampf. Ich hätte nie gedacht dass du so stark bist." Nun griff Son-Goku nach seinem kleinen Säckchen, holte eine magische Bohne heraus und aß sie. Sofort wurden alle seine Wunden geheilt. „Wie geht denn das?" alle seine Freunde waren sehr überrascht. „Das sind magische Bohnen. Gott hat sie mir gegeben. Wenn man eine isst wird man sofort wieder gesund." Erklärte er. „Ist ja krass." War Krilins Meinung. „Was machen wir jetzt mit Piccolo?" fragte Yamchu. „Mhh, gute Frage. Wir müssen ihn beseitigen." Lautete Bulmas Vorschlag. „Ich habe eine bessere Idee." Son-Goku ging auf Piccolo zu und schnappe ihn am Kragen. „He was hat du mit ihm vor!" wollte Chichi wissen. Son-Goku rüttelte seinen Gegner wodurch dieser wieder wach wurde. „He Piccolo ich mache dir einen Vorschlag." Sagte Son-Goku. „Ich pfeife auf deine Vorschläge. Bring mich schon um sonst töte ich dich." Fauchte ihn Piccolo an. „Du hast doch keine Chance du bist viel zu schwach." War sich Son-Goku sicher. „Verdammt noch mal du hast sogar Recht." Musste Piccolo zugeben. „Also hörst du dir meinen Vorschlag an?" Piccolo murrte etwas das sie wie ja anhörte. „Also ich habe beschlossen dich am Leben zu lassen." Piccolo horche auf. „Und warum?" fragte er interessiert. „Du wärst ein guter Trainingspartner. Es gibt sonst niemanden mit dem ich trainieren könnte." Antwortete Son-Goku. „Ich bin der Sohn von Oberteufel Piccolo. Natürlich bin ich stark. Aber ich könnte jederzeit die ganze Bevölkerung auslöschen." Redete Piccolo vor sich hin. „Willst du nun weiterleben oder nicht?" Son-Goku wurde langsam wütend. „Na klar will ich weiterleben!" schrie Piccolo ihn an. Daraufhin ließ Son-Goku Piccolo los. „Dann wechsle die Seiten." Forderte er ihn auf. „Das ist gar nicht so einfach. Es juckt mich in den Fingern etwas Schlechtes zu tun." „Dem werden wir Abhilfe verschaffen. Gott kannst du mich hören?" Nahm er jetzt Kontakt mit ihm auf. „Ich höre dich Son-Goku. Ich habe die Dragonballs beisammen." „Dann sprechen sie den Wunsch aus." Lange Zeit herrschte Stille. Dann hörte man wieder eine Stimme. „Shenlong konnte den Wunsch erfüllen." „Danke." Sagte Son-Goku noch und holte eine magische Bohne heraus. Er gab sie Piccolo der die hinunterschlang. Seine Freunde gingen in Deckung. „Sag mal spinnst du? Piccolo einfach so eine Bohne zu geben!" Muten Roshi war verärgert. „Keine Sorge er ist ungefährlich." Versicherte Son-Goku. „Wir haben uns vom Drachen Shenlong gewünscht dass Piccolo ab jetzt auf unserer Seite ist." „Warum hast du das nicht schon vor dem Kampf gemacht?" wollte Tenshinhan wissen. „Weil Piccolo dabei geschwächt sein musste sonst hätte es nicht funktioniert." Erklärte Son-Goku. Als Son-Goku das gesagt hatte kamen auch die anderen zu ihnen. „Dann stehen wir jetzt alle auf derselben Seite." Äußerte sich Bulma. „Sieht so aus." Meinte Piccolo nur und grinste.

Bald gehts weiter...


	13. Erinnerungen kehren zurück

**13. Kapitel: Erinnerungen kehren zurück**

Son-Goku trat aus dem Haus und blickte in Richtung der aufgehenden Sonne. Er hielt die Hand schützend vor die Augen da ihn die Sonne blendete. „Was hast du denn Liebling?" Chichi trat neben Son-Goku aus dem Haus. Son-Goku war jetzt neunzehn Jahre alt. Vor einem Jahr hatte er Chichi – wie er es versprochen hatte geheiratet. Jetzt war Chichi im fünften Monat schwanger. „Ich spüre eine fremde Aura, sie ist sehr stark." Antwortete Son-Goku. „Eine fremde Aura, ist es eine Negative?" fragte Chichi ängstlich. „Kann ich nicht sagen, sie ist zwar nicht negativ, aber auch nicht wirklich gut." Sagte Son-Goku. „Und jetzt." Chichi blickte ihren Mann fragend an. „Ich werde mir die Sache mal aus der Nähe ansehen." Beschloss er und flog davon. ‚Hoffentlich passiert ihm nichts.' Dachte Chichi etwas besorgt.

Son-Goku war schon ein Stück geflogen als seine Freunde Krilin, Tenshinhan und Piccolo auf ihn trafen. „Hallo Leute. Habt ihr auch diese fremde Aura gespürt?" fragte sie Son-Goku. „Natürlich, was denkst du denn?" antworte ihm Piccolo. „Ehrlich gesagt hab ich ein bisschen Schiss," gestand Krilin, „diese Aura ist ungeheuer stark." „Du musst ja nicht mitkommen, du kannst genau so gut wieder umdrehen und nach hause fliegen." Schlug ihm Piccolo vor. „Nein, nein. Ich komme mit." Wehrte Krilin ab. Der Rest des Fluges verlief schweigend.

Bald darauf kamen sie in ein Gebiet wo große Felsen die Landschaft prägten. Der Großteil der Felsen war jedoch von Gras, Blumen und Unkraut überwuchert. „Hier muss es sein. Los wir landen." Son-Goku stand einige Sekunden in der Luft und landete dann. Seine Freunde folgten ihm. „Bist du sicher, dass er hier landen wird?" fragte Krilin etwas unsicher. „Er ist schon gelandet." Son-Gokus Blicke hafteten auf einem Felsen in ungefähr zweihundert Metern Entfernung. Auf diesem Felsen stand eine Gestalt die sich jetzt in ihre Richtung drehte. Ein fieses Grinsen machte sich im Gesicht des Fremden breit.

Er war ungefähr einsfünfundsechzig groß und trug einen blauen Kampfanzug, dazu trug er weiße Stiefel. Seine Haare waren schwarz und zerzaust. ‚Wo habe ich ihn bloß schon mal gesehen.' Überlegte Son-Goku. Jetzt stieß sich der Fremde vom Felsen ab und flog auf die vier Freunde zu. „Wer seid ihr dass ihr es wagt euch mir in den Weg zu stellen?" wollt er wissen. „Mein Name ist Son-Goku." „Son-Goku, was für ein alberner Name." Lachte der Fremde. „Ach ja, dann sag mir doch mal Deinen." Forderte ihn Son-Goku auf. „Gerne. Mein Name ist Vegeta, ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajin und komme von einem Planeten der sich Vegeta nennt." Antworte ihm der Saiyajin.

Auf einmal war es Son-Goku als hätte ihn ein Blitz durchfahren. Er kannte Vegeta, da war er sich jetzt sicher. Er musste jetzt nur noch wissen woher. Er sah ein Bild vor sich wo zwei Jungen miteinander kämpften. „He, Son-Goku alles in Ordnung?" fragte ihn Krilin. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir uns schon sehr lange kennen. Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen woher?" wollte Son-Goku von Vegeta wissen ohne Krilins Worte gehört zu haben." „Soll das irgendeinen Ausrede sein," Vegeta lachte auf, „wenn es so ist war es eine ziemlich schlechte, ich hab dich noch nie vorher gesehen, an so einen seltsamen Namen wie Son-Goku würde ich mich erinnern."

„Aber nun wieder zu wichtigeren Dingen." Wechselte Vegeta das Thema. „Was willst du hier auf der Erde?" fragte Tenshinhan. „Ich bin gekommen, um die gesamte Bevölkerung auszulöschen, wenn das erledigt ist werden wir den Planeten verkaufen." Vegeta setzte sein hämisches Grinsen auf. „Das wirst du nicht schaffen, Son-Goku ist der stärkste Kämpfer weit und breit." Sagte Krilin. „Aber ich bin ein Saiyajin, ein Mensch kann niemals so stark sein wie ich. Und bei Vollmond zeigen wir unser wahres Gesicht," erklärte Vegeta und ließ seinen Schwanz von der Taille in seine Hand gleiten, „mit Hilfe des Schwanzes können wir uns verwandeln. Dann sind wir noch stärker." Krilin schrak auf. „Was du hast auch einen Schwanz?" „Was? Wieso auch?" Vegeta blickte Krilin etwas überrascht an. „Sag du es ihm Son-Goku." Wandte er sich an seinen Freund. Doch dieser sah schon wieder ganz weggetreten aus.

‚Vegeta,... er ist ein Saiyajin,... vom Planeten Vegeta.' diese Worte hallten immer wieder in seinem Kopf. Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme, es war die Stimme eines Kindes. „Kakarott, Kakarott!" immer wieder rief es den Namen. ‚Ja, natürlich, warum konnte ich mich nicht schon früher daran erinnern,' durchfuhr es Son-Goku, ‚Kakarott, das ist mein Name, ich komme vom Planeten Vegeta. Und Vegeta ist... er ist mein bester Freund.' Er konnte sich plötzlich wieder an alles erinnern. „Hey, Son-Goku du hörst schon wieder nicht zu, was ist denn mit dir los. SON-GOKU!" Krilin boxte ihm in die Seite. „Mein Name ist nicht Son-Goku..., ich heiße Kakarott. Ich komme auch vom Planeten Vegeta." Antwortete er so leise, dass Vegeta es nicht verstand. Seine Freunde die neben ihm standen hatten es gehört und horchten auf. „Was hast du da gerade gesagt?" fragte Piccolo fassungslos. „Sag bitte dass das nicht wahr ist." Meinte Krilin ungläubig. „Was habt ihr da zu flüstern?" wollte Vegeta wissen. Son-Goku ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf Vegeta zu. „Bleib stehen oder du wirst es bereue!" schrie ihn Vegeta an. „Vegeta, erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an mich? Ich bin Kakarott und vor langer Zeit waren wir die besten Freunde." „Nein du lügst, du bist nicht Kakarott! Du kannst es nicht sein!" rief Vegeta, und fügte leise hinzu, „Kakarott ist tot." „Nein, das hat dir bestimmt dein Vater, König Vegeta erzählt. Er hat mich damals auf die Erde geschickt. Angeblich um die Bevölkerung auszulöschen. Aber in Wirklichkeit wollte er mich nur loswerden." sagte Kakarott. „Woher weißt du das alles?" fragte Vegeta leise. „Weil ich Kakarott bin, du kannst mir ruhig glauben." Antworte Kakarott. „Kakarott," Vegetas Stimme war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern, „bist du es wirklich?" „Na klar." Antwortete Kakarott. „Wie soll ich wissen dass du es wirklich bist? Gib mir einen Beweis." Verlangte Vegeta. „Wie soll ich dir das Beweisen?" fragte Kakarott. „Ich weiß, dass dein Vater immer dagegen war, dass wir uns getroffen haben. Aber wir haben es trotzdem getan. Und als er dahinter gekommen ist hat er mich auf die Erde geschickt." Vegeta starrte ihn noch immer ungläubig an. War diese Person vor ihm wirklich Kakarott, sein bester Freund. ‚Er muss es sein. Wie könnte er sonst von alle dem wissen. Ja kein Zweifel – er ist Kakarott. Kakarott ging langsam noch näher zu Vegeta und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter. Vegeta lächelte ihn an.„Ich freue mich dich wieder zu sehen." Sagte er. „Ja ich mich auch." Erwiderte Vegeta.

„Warum bist du nicht zurückgekommen als du damals hier her geschickt wurdest?" Vegeta und Kakarott hatten sich auf den Boden gesetzt um miteinander zu reden. „Ich hatte mein Gedächtnis verloren, als ich hier landete. Jemand hat mich gefunden und so bin ich auf der Erde aufgewachsen." Berichtete Kakarott. An seine Freunde die etwas Abseits standen dachte er im Moment gar nicht mehr.

„Ein schöner Freund ist das," meinte Tenshinhan, „lässt uns einfach links liegen." „Lass ihn, immerhin ist Vegeta sein Freund den er schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hat." Verteidigte ihn Krilin. „Am besten wir lassen die beiden alleine." Meinte Piccolo und flog davon. Krilin und Tenshinhan folgten ihm.

„Komm doch wieder mit mir zurück nach Vegeta, oder willst du etwa hier bleiben?" Kakarott blickte Vegeta ins Gesicht. Sein Ausdruck sagte ihm, dass es Vegeta lieber wäre, wenn er mit ihm zurückkehren würde. „Ich habe hier auf der Erde viele Freunde, und ich habe auch eine Frau. Gib mir etwas Bedenkzeit bevor ich mich entscheide, okay." Bad Kakarott. Vegeta war damit einverstanden. „Du kannst inzwischen bei Bulma wohnen, sie ist eine gute Freundin von mir. Und sie hat auch genug Platz." Fügte er noch hinzu. „Dann musst du mir aber zeigen wo sie wohnt." Meinte Vegeta. Kakarott nickte. „Komm mit ich zeig es dir." Und hob ab.

„So, du kannst dich also wieder an alles erinnern." Sagte Bulma. „Ja, und jetzt hätte ich eine Bitte an dich. Könnte Vegeta eine Zeit lang bei dir wohnen, ihr habt doch genug Platz?" wollte Kakarott wissen. „Na klar, kein Problem." Antwortete Bulma während sie Vegeta musterte. ‚Also er sieht nicht schlecht aus, ich könnte mich glatt in ihn verlieben.' Dachte Bulma. „Na dann, ich muss nach hause, sonst bekomm ich Ärger mich Chichi." Sagte Kakarott und flog davon. Jetzt wandte sich Bulma an Vegeta: „Komm mit ich zeig dir dein Zimmer." Vegeta folgte ihr ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sie gingen fast durch das ganze Haus bis sie endlich an einer Tür angekommen waren wo Bulma stoppte. „So hier ist dein Zimmer. Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst kannst du mich fragen, oder meine Mutter." Sagte sie. Vegeta nickte nur und trat ins Zimmer ein. Gleich rechts neben der Tür stand ein Kleiderschrank. In einer Ecke neben dem Fenster war ein Einzelbett untergebracht und gegenüber vom Bett standen noch ein Schreibtisch und ein Bücherregal welchen mit Büchern vollgestopft war. „Na, hier lässt sich's eine Zeitlang aushalten." Meinte Vegeta und setzte sich aufs Bett. „Ich geh dann wieder." Sagte Bulma und verschwand Richtung Werkstadt.

„Wie bitte was soll das heißen. Erklär mir das mal Son-Goku?" schrie Chichi. „Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass mein richtiger Name Kakarott ist." Erklärte er Chichi zum zweiten Mal. „Ja schon gut. Aber eines sage ich dir gleich, du wirst nicht mit Vegeta von hier weggehen. Du bleibst schön hier." Befahl sie. „Hör zu, ich hab mich noch gar nicht entschieden ob ich mitgehe, und wenn ich mich dafür entscheide kann ich dich ja mitnehmen." Meinte Kakarott. „Nein!" sagte Chichi bestimmt. „Ich gehe nicht von hier weg." Kakarott gab es auf weiter mit Chichi zu reden. ‚Sie wird sich schon wieder beruhigen.' Dachte er.


	14. Rückkehr nach Vegeta?

**14. Kapitel: Rückkehr nach Vegeta?**

„He Bulma, in der Zeit wo ich hier bin will ich weitertrainieren. So viel ich mitbekommen habe, bist du doch Erfinderin. Du kannst mir doch sicher einen Raum bauen, in dem die Schwerkraft höher ist. Auf meinem Planeten ist die Schwerkraft auch höher als hier." Vegeta war zu Bulma in die Küche gekommen, wo sie gerade zu Mittag aß, und lehnt jetzt lässig an der Wand. „War das eine Bitte oder ein Befehlt." War Bulmas Gegenfrage. „Du kannst es auffassen wie du willst." Lächelte sie Vegeta an. ‚Was ist bloß mit mir los? Jedes mal wenn sie in der Nähe ist, glaube ich verrückt zu werden.' Dachte er gleich darauf. „Klar, ich bau dir schon deinen Schwerkraftraum," antwortete ihm Bulma, „ich baue einfach..." den Rest vom Satz den Bulma in sich reinmurmelte verstand Vegeta nicht mehr. Sie hatte sich Papier und Bleistift geschnappt und zu zeichnen und berechnen begonnen. „Bis wann wird er fertig sein?" wollte Vegeta wissen. „Ich glaube ich müsste bis morgen Nachmittag fertig sein." Antworte Bulma ohne vom Blatt aufzusehen. Vegeta raunte irgendwas Unverständliches und ging hinaus. Bulma blickte ihm nach: ‚Warum lass ich mich bloß zu so etwas von ihm überreden. Aber... irgendwie finde ich ihn ganz nett... Hab ich das wirklich gerade gedacht? Ich kann mich doch nicht einfach in diesen Saiyajin verlieben.'

Draußen lehnte Vegeta sich an einen Baum. ‚Was ist das bloß? Diesen Gefühl... jedes Mal wenn ich in ihrer Nähe bin...' Vegeta lachte in sich hinein. ‚Irgendetwas gefällt mir an ihr... Halt! Was denke ich denn da? Am besten ich lenke mich ein wenig ab. Ich glaube ich werde Kakarott einen Besuch abstatten und ein wenig mit ihm kämpfen.' Er erhob sich in die Lüfte und flog davon.

‚Nanu, was will den Vegeta von mir?' Kakarott saß gerade vor dem Haus am Tisch als er Vegetas Aura bemerkte die sich ihm näherte. ‚Vielleicht will er ja auch nur fragen ob ich mich schon entschieden habe.' Dachte er bei sich.

Wenige Minuten später war Vegeta auch schon angekommen. „Hallo Vegeta," begrüßte ihn Kakarott, „was treibt dich hierher?" „Ich wollte mal eine Runde mit dir kämpfen, um zu sehen wie stark du inzwischen geworden bist." War die Antwort. „So stark wie du bin ich sicher nicht, ich hatte hier auf der Erde keinen wirklichen Gegner um zu trainieren." Meinte Kakarott. „Red dich nicht raus Kakarott. Komm schon greif mich an." Forderte ihn Vegeta auf. „In Ordnung Vegeta, los geht's!" rief er und stürmte auf Vegeta zu der jedoch mit Leichtigkeit ausweichen konnte. „War das schon alles?" wollte er wissen. „Oh nein, noch lange nicht. Ich hab noch eine Überraschung für dich." „Wie bitte?" Vegeta verstand nicht ganz. „Es gab eine Sache im Kampf in der du besser warst als ich. Das waren Energieattacken, in diesem Punkt habe ich einiges dazugelernt," Kakarott begann Energie zu sammeln, „Kame-Hame-HA!" er feuerte eine riesige Energiewelle auf Vegeta, doch dieser lies sich nicht beirren. „Final Flash." Er startete einen Gegenangriff. Die beiden Energien prallten aufeinander und es gab eine Explosion. Die zwei Saiyajins wurden durch die Wucht der Explosion auf den Boden geschleudert. Vegeta war sofort wieder auf den Beinen. Bei Kakarott dauerte es etwas länger. Vegeta nutzte diesen Augenblick und ging wieder zum Angriff über. Mit ein paar gezielten Tritten und Schlägen hatte er Kakarott schließlich besiegt. „Normalerweise ist es nicht meine Art aufzugeben, aber diesmal habe ich keine Chance gegen dich." Gestand Kakarott. „Wenn wir auf Vegeta sind werden wir wieder mehr trainieren, ich brauch doch wieder einen ebenbürtigen Gegner. Das heißt, wenn du mitkommst." Sagte Vegeta, worauf Kakarott lächelte und antwortete: „Ich werde mehr sein als ein ebenbürtiger Gegner, ich werde der stärkste Kämpfer im Universum werden." „Da hast du dir etwas vorgenommen, was du nie erreichen wirst, ich werde nämlich der stärkste Kämpfer sein." Entgegnete Vegeta. „Wir werden ja sehen." Meinte Kakarott.

Da kam Chichi aus dem Haus. Als sie Vegeta sah verfinsterte sich ihre Miene. Kakarott der das merkte sagte zu Vegeta: „Ich glaube es ist besser wenn du jetzt zurück zur Capsule Corp. fliegst. Ich werde es dir sagen wenn ich mich entschieden habe." Vegeta merkte, dass sein Freund nun ein paar Worte mit Chichi zu bereden hatte meinte: „Na gut, ich warte auf deine Antwort Kakarott." Daraufhin flog er davon. „Ich kann diesen Kerl nicht leiden." beschwerte sich Chichi. „Warum das?" erkundigte sich Kakarott. „Er wollte unsere Erde auslöschen!" „Aber er hat es ja nicht getan." Beruhigte sie ihr Mann. „Ja, das schon, aber wenn du nicht gewesen wärst hätte er es getan." Regte sie sich auf. „Kannst du ihn nur deshalb nicht leiden?" wollte Kakarott wissen. „Nein, außerdem gefällt mir seine Art nicht. Er glaubt er ist etwas Besonderes." „Nein das stimmt nicht," wiedersprach ihr der Sayiajin, „wenn es so wäre, währen wir nie Freunde geworden. Ich bin der Sohn von einem Krieger und er ist der Sohn des Königs. So eine Freundschaft hat es noch nie zuvor gegeben. Ihm war es immer egal was sein Vater gesagt hat, wir waren unzertrennliche Freunde." Gegen dieses Argument wusste Chichi nichts einzuwenden, außer: „Und wirst du die Erde jetzt mit ihm verlassen?" „Ich weiß es noch nicht." Sagte Kakarott. „Bitte bleib bei uns." Flüsterte Chichi. Tränen rannten ihr über das Gesicht. Die Abendsonne tauchte ihre Umgebung in ein angenehmes rotes Licht und warf lange Schatten über die Wiese. „Lass uns reingehen Chichi." Meinte Kakarott, nahm sie in den Arm und ging mit ihr ins Haus.

Einige Tage später:

Als Chichi aufwachte, war die andere Seite des Bettes leer. ‚Nanu ist Son-Goku etwa schon aufgestanden? Ach ja,' viel ihr da ein, ‚er heißt ja Kakarott. Aber Son-Goku gefällt mir viel besser.' Sie beschloss ebenfalls aufzustehen und ihren Mann zu suchen.

Sie fand ihn im Wohnzimmer am Fenster sitzend. Er hatte seinen Kopf in die Hände gestützt und blickte gedankenverloren in die Ferne. Chichi vermochte nicht zu denken wo seine Gedanken gerade waren.

Leise ging sie auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn, ohne dass dieser es merkte. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und fragte: „Woran denkt du denn, mein Schatz?" Kakarott sah sie kurz an, richtete seinen Blick dann wieder in die Ferne und sagte dann: „Du weißt doch, dass Vegeta mich gefragt hat, ob ich mit ihm komme." „Aber da brauchst du doch nicht lange nachzudenken," unterbrach ihn Chichi, „hier hast du deine Freunde, du hast mich, und bald wirst du auch einen Sohn haben." „Aber versteh mich doch Chichi," Kakarott stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte im Zimmer herum, „auf Vegeta habe ich auch Freunde, ich wurde dort geboren. Es ist meine Heimat – genauso wie die Erde deine Heimat ist. Und außerdem leben dort ja auch meine Eltern und mein Bruder." „Du hast einen Bruder?" fragte Chichi. Kakarott nickte. „Ja, er heißt Tales und ist mein Zwillingsbruder."

„Aber du kannst mich doch nicht so einfach verlassen, jetzt wo ich ein Baby bekomme." Brachte Chichi wieder die Sache auf den Punkt. „Bulma und die anderen werden dir helfen, das weißt du genau so gut wie ich. Aber ich habe mich entschieden. Ich flieg mit Vegeta mit." Entschied sich Kakarott.

Chichi traten die Tränen in die Augen. „Und wann..., wann werdet ihr uns verlassen?" „Morgen früh, Vegeta sagte er will so schnell es geht wieder nach hause." Antwortete er.

„Dann..., dann wünsche ich dir noch alles Gute!" mit diesen Worten lief Chichi weinend aus dem Zimmer. ‚Chichi, es tut mir leid. Aber ich gehöre nicht hierher.' Sagte Kakarott in Gedanken.

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sie sich bereits um halb acht in der Capsule Corp. Chichi war gar nicht erst mit gekommen und Bulma viel der Abschied von ihrem Freund auch sehr schwer.

Doch der Abschied von Vegeta viel ihr noch schwerer. Sie wusste jetzt, dass sie sich verliebt hatte. ‚Ja ich hab mich wirklich in diesen Saiyajin verliebt.' Dachte sie, als sie ihn in der Raumkapsel verschwinden sah. Doch sie hatte es ihm nicht gesagt. Der Grund dafür war sehr einfach. Vegeta war ihr gegenüber immer sehr abweisend gewesen, es hatte nur wenige Momente gegeben in denen er ihr wirklich etwas Nettes gesagt hatte. Doch genau diese Momente waren es gewesen die ihn so anziehen machten.

Vegeta hatte ein unbekanntes Gefühl als er Bulma Auf Wiedersehen sagte. ‚Es ist beinahe so wie damals mit Kakarott." Dachte er. Doch niemals hätte er das gezeigt, geschweige denn zugegeben.

Nun verschwand auch Kakarott in der Kapsel – Vegeta hat eine mit zwei Sitzen – blickte noch einmal zu Bulma und sagte: „Auf Wiedersehen Bulma, grüß Krilin und die anderen von mir. Sag ihnen, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich mich nicht mehr von ihnen verabschiedet habe." „Klar mach ich doch gerne." Bulma hatte versucht nicht zu weinen, doch nun liefen sie ihre Wangen hinab. Schnell wischte sie sie weg, zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und winkte den beiden Saiyajins noch mal zu während sich die Tür der Kapsel schloss und Vegeta startete. Bald war sie nur mehr als ein winziger Punkt am Himmel zu sehen. Bulma blickte noch eine Zeit lang in den strahlend blauen Himmel, ging dann aber zurück ins Haus.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	15. Vegeta's Geschichte

**15. Kapitel: Vegetas Geschichte**

„Vegeta sag mal was hast du die ganzen Jahre über gemacht?" fragte Kakarott seinen Freund. Vegeta machte es sich im Sitz so bequem wie es ging und begann zu erzählen:

_Flashback_

Es war früher Morgen und die Sonne ging gerade hinter den Bergen auf, doch im Garten des Palastes war Prinz Vegeta gerade dabei zu trainieren. ‚Kakarott ich werde hart trainieren bist du wieder kommst. Dann werde ich der stärkere sein.' Vier Wochen waren vergangen seit Kakarott zur Erde geschickt wurde.

Da merkte der Prinz wie sein Vater auf ihn zukam. „Guten Morgen Papa." Sagte Vegeta. „Guten Morgen mein Sohn." Antwortete ihm sein Vater. „Komm her ich will etwas mit dir bereden." Der König setzte sich in die noch taunasse Wiese und Vegeta setzte sich neben ihn. „Es ist wegen Kakarott." begann der König zu erzählen. „Kommt er bald zurück?" unterbrach ihn sein Sohn. Der König schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er wird nicht zurückkommen, nie mehr." „WAS! Warum kommt er nicht mehr zurück? Du hast mir aber versprochen dass er zurückkommen wird." Vegeta war wütend aufgesprungen, doch sein Vater deutete ihm sich wieder zu setzten was Vegeta nur widerwillig tat. Dann sprach er weiter: „Er kann nicht mehr zurückkommen, er hatte einen Unfall. Er sollte vor ungefähr zwei Wochen auf der Erde angekommen sein. Wir hätten dann eine Nachricht von ihm erhalten. Aber es kam keine. Und so haben wir versucht ihn über den Funk zu erreichen. Doch der Funk war tot." „Und vielleicht ist nur der Funk kaputt und er lebt noch." Unterbrach Vegeta wieder. „Als wir nach zwei Woche keine Nachricht erhalten haben, haben wir noch jemanden auf die Erde geschickt. Er hat die Kapsel gefunden mit der Kakarott zur Erde gereist ist. Sie war total zerstört." „Und hat er Kakarott gefunden." Fragte Vegeta hoffend. Sein Vater nickte. „Ja, er hat ihn gefunden. Vegeta – er ist tot." Er legte seinem Sohn die Hand auf die Schulter. Vegeta hatte einen Klos im Hals, er fühlte wie Tränen in seinen Augen aufstiegen, doch er würde niemals vor seinem Vater heulen. Denn wie oft hatte er ihm gesagt, dass ein Saiyajin nicht weint. Und so stand er auf und lief in sein Zimmer. Er warf sich aufs Bett und weinte leise. ‚Kakarott, warum, das glaube ich nicht.'

_Flashback Ende_

„So war das also." Meinte Kakarott. „Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl, dass du jetzt auf einmal wieder da bist," sagte Vegeta, „jahrelang glaubte ich du seiest tot." „Was ist dann passiert?" wollte Kakarott wissen. Vegeta blickte aus dem Fenster der Kapsel und erzählte weiter: „Mit der Zeit wurde aus meiner Trauer Hass, ich habe alle gehasst."

_Flashback_

Zwei Jahre waren vergangen seit Vegeta glaubte dass Kakarott tot ist. Er kam gerade mit seinem Vater von einem Planeten zurück den sie zuerst erobert und dann verkauft hatten. „Ich bin stolz auf dich mein Sohn. Du bist sehr stark geworden." Lobte ihn sein Vater. „Ach was," wehrte dieser ab, „so ein schwächliches Volk wie die es waren besiegt man doch leicht. Für das habe ich ja die letzten zwei Jahre hart trainiert. Ich freue mich schon wenn ich mal richtig starke Gegner habe." „Ich werde die besten Saiyajins zu uns in den Palast kommen lassen. Du kannst dann mit ihnen trainieren." Schlug König Vegeta vor. „Ach was. Es gibt doch nicht mehr viele die stärker sind als ich." Antwortete Vegeta überheblich. „Nun dann werde ich dich trainieren." Sagte sein Vater. Vegeta nickte zustimmen.

Drei Wochen später:

Vegeta und sein Vater hatten eine verlassene Ebene aufgesucht um zu trainieren. Dort wo früher mal Bäume und Berge in die Luft ragten, klafften nun riesige Löcher. „Na los gib dir mehr Mühe!" rief König Vegeta seinem Sohn zu. Dieser war schon ziemlich erschöpft. Doch er war zu stolz um das zuzugeben. Sein Kampfanzug bestand zum Großteil nur noch aus Fetzen. „Na warte jetzt kommt ein Angriff!" schrie er und rannte auf seinen Vater zu. Er täuschte einen Fußtritt vor, wich dann aber geschickt zur Seite aus. „Final Flash!" eine große Energiekugel raste auf seinen Vater zu. Dieser jedoch blieb einfach stehen. Die Kugel prallte an ihm ab als ob es ein Ball wäre. Blitzschnell flog König Vegeta nun auf seinen Sohn zu und traf in mit der Faust in den Magen, worauf dieser in die Knie ging.

„Was ist nur los mit dir? Obwohl wir seit drei Wochen hart trainieren machst du kaum Fortschritte." Sagte König Vegeta streng. „Ich weis auch nicht warum. Früher war es anders, damals als Kakarott..." mitten im Satz stoppte Vegeta. Er hatte sich vorgenommen nie wieder von seinem Freund zu sprechen oder an ihn zu denken. Warum, das wusste er selbst nicht so recht. Vielleicht weil er nie wieder weinen wollte, weil er keine Schwäche zeigen wollte.

„Was hast du da gerade gesagt?" sein Vater sah ihn streng an. „Ach gar nichts." Sagte Vegeta und stand wieder auf. „Los lass uns weitertrainieren." „Na gut." Stimmte ihm sein Vater zu.

_Flashback Ende_

Kakarott war Vegetas Geschichte aufmerksam gefolgt, doch nun unterbrach er ihn wieder. „Aber du hast dich in diesen Jahren sehr verändert. Was ist der Grund dafür?" „In der ersten Woche habe ich mich immer in mein Zimmer zurückgezogen. Ich war traurig, ich hatte den einzigen Freund verloren den ich je hatte. Doch mit der Zeit wurde ich wütend, ich war wütend auf meinen Vater, weil er dich zur Erde geschickt hat. Weil er dich getötet hat. Ich habe jede Gelegenheit genützt es ihm zu zeigen. Doch eines Tages hat mir mein Vater dann gesagt, dass ich meine Wut lieber wo anders auslassen sollte. Und so hat er mich das erste Mal mitgenommen als er einen Planeten erobert hat. Mit der Zeit hat mir das immer mehr gefallen, ich dachte dass ich dich so vergessen kann." Vegeta machte eine Pause. „Und?" Kakarotts Augen hafteten auf denen von Vegeta. „Es hat nicht geklappt, ich habe dich nie wirklich vergessen. Als mir mein Vater dann gesagt hat ich soll zur Erde reisen, weil ich sie erobern soll, habe ich so intensiv an dich gedacht wie schon lange nicht mehr. Doch da wurde mir auch wieder bewusst wie sehr ich dich vermisse.

Als du dann vor mir gestanden hast – als du mir dann gesagt hast dass du Kakarott bist... ich wollte dir nicht glauben, da mir mein Vater ja gesagt hat dass du tot bist." „Aber im Endeffekt hast du mir dann geglaubt." Meinte Kakarott. „Ja, als ich entdeckt habe, dass du auch einen Schwanz hast, war ich mir nicht sicher – aber nachdem du mir die ganze Geschichte erzählt hattest." „Aber was willst du deinem Vater sagen. Immerhin hast du die Erde ja verschont." fiel Kakarott ein. „Über das mache ich mir später Gedanken. So jetzt bin ich aber müde, lass uns schlafen. Bis wir auf Vegeta sind dauert es ja noch zwei Wochen." Sagte Vegeta. Kakarott nickte und bald waren die beiden Saiyajins eingeschlafen.

„Das ist also der Planet Vegeta." Kakarott warf einen Blick aus dem kleinen Fenster der Kapsel. „Kakarott, bist auch wirklich sicher, dass du dich richtig entschieden hast?" Vegeta blickte ihn ernst an. „Ja, ganz sicher." Antwortete Kakarott und sah dann wieder aus dem Fenster. Vegeta drückte einige Knöpfe und machte die Kapsel zur Landung bereit. „Wo werden wir landen?" fragte ihn sein Freund. „Irgendwo in einer verlassenen Gegend. Bis zum Palast können wir dann ja fliegen." Meinte Vegeta. „Bist du sicher dass wir zum Palast fliegen sollen. Was wird dein Vater dazu sagen dass ich wieder hier bin." Überlegte Kakarott. „Daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht." Gab der ältere Saiyajin zu.

Gerade als sie ausgestiegen waren kam auf sie ein Saiyajin zugeflogen. „Verdammt, man hat gemerkt wie wir gelandet sind. Jetzt müssen wir sicher zu meinem Vater." Sagte Vegeta. Der Saiyajin landete genau vor ihnen. Er war gleich groß wie Kakarott, hatte kurze schwarze Haare und trug einen roten Kampfanzug und darüber einen Brustpanzer dazu trug er weiße Stiefel. Kakarott schätze, dass er so um die dreißig Jahre alt war.

„Prinz Vegeta," sagte er nun, „gut dass ihr schon wieder zurück seid. Es ist etwas Schreckliches geschehen." „Was ist denn passiert, Nereid?" wollte Vegeta wissen. „Eurer Vater, er wurde in einem Kampf schwer verletzt." Berichtete Nereid. „Mein Vater wurde verletzt? Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Vegeta erschrocken. „Ich muss euch bitten schnell mit mir zum Palast zu fliegen." Antwortete Nereid nur. „Wie es meinem Vater geht habe ich dich gefragt." Vegeta packte den anderen an den Schultern. „Verzeihen sie mir Prinz Vegeta, aber ich darf euch nichts Näheres sagen ehe wir im Palast sind." Als Nereid das gesagt hatte ließ ihn Vegeta wieder los und wandte sich an Kakarott. „Kommst du mit in den Palast? Ich verstehe es wenn du es nicht tust, immerhin könnte dich mein Vater gleich wieder wegschicken." „Nein Vegeta ich komme mit dir." Antwortete Kakarott. „Kommt Prinz Vegeta wir müssen uns beeilen." Drängte Nereid. Kakarott und Vegeta nickten und die drei Sayiajins flogen Richtung Palast.

Bald geht's weiter...


	16. Eine schreckliche Nachricht

**16. Kapitel: Eine schreckliche Nachricht**

Bereist nach wenigen Minuten waren sie angekommen und betraten durch ein großes Tor den Palast. Schweigend gingen sie durch die langen Korridore. An den Wänden hingen Bilder von vielen verschiedenen Saiyajins. An einer Tür blieben sie stehen. „Was soll das, hier ist nicht das Schlafzimmer meines Vaters." Sagte Vegeta. „Ich weiß, aber ich soll euch hier her bringen." Mit diesen Worten öffnete Nereid die Tür. Kakarott folgte Vegeta der schon in den Raum gegangen war. Nereid schloss die Tür und man hörte noch seine Schritte wie sie sich immer weiter entfernten. Kakarott sah sich im Raum um. Die Wände waren hellblau gestrichen. In einer Ecke stand ein riesiger Schrank, gleich daneben war ein Doppelbett. Vor dem Bett lag ein großer, dicker Teppich. Außerdem waren da auch noch ein Tisch und vier Sessel aus Rattan. Durch eine weitere Tür kam man in das Badezimmer. Die Tür stand einen Spalt offen und so konnte man sehen dass auch dieses groß war. „Wessen Schlafzimmer ist das?" wollte Kakarott wissen. „Wenn wir Gäste haben, haben sie die Möglichkeit hier zu schlafen. Das kommt aber nicht häufig vor." Antwortete Vegeta und setzte sich in einen der Stühle. Kakarott folgte seinem Beispiel.

Den beiden kam es vor als würden sie schon eine Ewigkeit warten als endlich die Tür aufging und eine Saiyajin hereinkam. Sie hatte schulterlange schwarze Haare die sie zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden hatte. Auch sie trug einen roten Kampfanzug, jedoch ohne Brustpanzer. „Prinz Vegeta. Schön dass ihr wieder zuhause seid." Begrüßte sie ihn. „Erspar dir die Förmlichkeiten Titania, sag mir was mit meinem Vater ist." Vegeta war schon sehr ungeduldig.

„Wer ist das?" flüsterte Kakarott Vegeta ins Ohr. „Das ist Titania, sie ist eine Beraterin meines Vaters und seine engste Vertraute." Titania setzte sich neben Vegeta. Eine Weile schwieg sie und betrachtete dabei die Spitzen ihrer Stiefel ‚Wie soll ich nur anfangen?' fragte sie sich selbst. Sie hob ihren Blick und sah Vegeta direkt in die Augen. „Prinz Vegeta es ist so. Während ihr auf der Erde gewesen seid, haben uns die Deifire-jins angegriffen. Es war ein Überraschungsangriff – keiner hat mit ihnen gerechnet. Sie waren in der Überzahl. Die Chancen standen schlecht für uns. Unsere besten Krieger sind im Kampf gegen sie schwer verletzt worden, manche sogar getötet. Und euer Vater – auch er wurde schwer verletzt. Und er...," sie zögerte eine Weile sprach dann aber weiter, „er war sehr schwer verletzt, es tut mir leid aber er hat die letzte Nacht nicht überlebt." Vegeta begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern: ‚Was, mein Vater soll tot sein? Das kann doch nicht sein.' Er stand auf und stürmte aus dem Raum. Kakarott wollte ihm folgen doch Titania hielt ihn zurück: „Lass ihn. Er möchte jetzt sicher ein wenig alleine sein." Kakarott blickte noch einmal zur Tür die weit offen stand, nickte dann aber. „Setz dich wieder. Wer bist du eigentlich, ich habe dich noch nie gesehen?" wollte sie wissen. „Mein Name ist Kakarott." Sagte er. „Und was machst du hier im Palast? Du bist doch einer aus der Unterklasse." Stellte Titania fest. „Was soll das heißen Unterklasse?" fragte Kakarott, „Ich war lange Zeit auf der Erde weil ich mein Gedächtnis verloren habe, und ich kann mich noch nicht wieder an alles erinnern." „Du warst auf der Erde? Dann bist du der Junge mit dem sich der Prinz so oft getroffen hat als er noch ein Kind war!" rief sie überrascht. „Ja, genau der bin ich. Aber ich muss jetzt gehen." Sagte er und stand auf. „Wo willst du hin?" Titania sprang auf und versperrte ihm den Weg. „Zu meinen Eltern." Antworte Kakarott. „Weißt du denn wo die wohnen?" Kakarott nickte. „Ja, daran kann ich mich erinnern." Mit diesen Worten schob er Titania – die sich nicht mal wehrte zur Seite. „Tschüß." Mit diesen Worten war er auch schon zu Tür hinaus.

‚Was soll ich meinen Eltern sagen, wenn ich auf einmal wieder vor der Tür stehe? Hallo ich bin's Kakarott. Werden sie mir das glauben? Oder erinnern sie sich gar nicht mehr an mich?' diese Fragen stellte sich Kakarott während er durch die Straßen ging. Viele andere Saiyajins traf er nicht. Nur ab und an huschte eine Gestalt über die Straße um dann gleich darauf in einem der Häuser zu verschwinden.

Jetzt war er am Haus seiner Eltern angelangt. Von drinnen konnte er Stimmen vernehmen. „Ich bin bald wieder da. Ich muss nur für heute Abend ein paar Sachen einkaufen." Dann ging auch schon die Tür auf. Kakarott hatte keine Zeit mehr um zu verschwinden und so stand er genau vor einer Saiyajin. Im Arm hatte sie einen Einkaufskorb. „Hallo!" mehr brachte er nicht heraus. „Tales, was machst du denn schon zu hause? Und überhaupt, was hast du für Sachen an?" fragte sie ihn. „Ich bin nicht Tales. Aber du bist sicher Cauli – nicht war." Antwortete Kakarott nur. „Ja die bin ich. Aber du siehst Bardock zum verwechseln ähnlich, wenn du also nicht Tales bist, wer bist du dann?" Cauli blickte ihn verdutzt an. „Ich bin Kakarott." Sagte der Gefragte schnell. Der Korb den sie bis jetzt im Arm hatte viel zu Boden. „Kakarott, bist du es wirklich?" Er nickte. „Ich dachte schon ich werde dich nie mehr wieder sehen." Mit diesen Worten umarmte Cauli ihren Sohn.

Bardock der gehört hatte, das sich Cauli mit jemandem unterhielt, war neugierig zur Tür gekommen. „Cauli, wer ist denn gekommen?" fragte er seine Frau. Als er einen Blick zur Tür hinauswarf, sah er einen Mann der ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war. Aber konnte das sein?

Nun ließ Cauli ihren Sohn wieder los. Dieser sah nun zu Bardock. „Vater schön dich wieder zu sehen." Sagte er. „Du? Du bist... mein Sohn?" fragte er, „Aber wie ist das möglich? König Vegeta hat dich doch zur Erde geschickt." „Jetzt lass ihn doch erst mal herein kommen." Mischte sich seine Mutter ein. „Ja, komm rein Kakarott. Wir setzten uns ins Wohnzimmer." Schlug Bardock vor. Kakarott nickte und folgte seinem Vater. ‚Hier ist alles noch so wie ich es in Erinnerung habe.' Dachte er bei sich. Als sie sich auf die Couch gesetzt hatten, ging Cauli in die Küche um etwas zu trinken zu holen. „Vegeta hat den Auftrag erhalten, die Erde zu erobern. Nun ich hatte mein Gedächtnis verloren und wollte Vegeta daran hindern. Als er mir aber etwas über die Saiyajins erzählte konnte ich mich wieder erinnern und bin mit ihm zurückgekommen." Berichtete Kakarott nun. „Wo ist Prinz Vegeta jetzt?" wollte sein Vater wissen. „Ich weiß es nicht." Antwortete Kakarott. „Als Titania ihm gesagt hat, das König Vegeta gestorben ist, ist er davon gelaufen." „Er wird sich wahrscheinlich irgendwo zurückgezogen haben." Meinte Cauli die eben mit einem Tablett wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam. Sie stellte drei Gläser Cola auf den Tisch und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Als du damals zur Erde geschickt wurdest ist Prinz Vegeta oft weggelaufen und hat sich Tagelang vor seinem Vater versteckt." Erzählte Cauli. „Warum habt ihr mich eigentlich nicht gesucht?" fragte er seine Eltern. „Dein Vater hat es einmal versucht, doch der König hat es herausgefunden und deinen Vater bestraft. Und er hat auch gesagt, wenn er es noch einmal versucht wird er unsere ganze Familie töten lassen." Berichtete Cauli. „König Vegeta war grausamer al jeder andere Saiyajin." Sagte Bardock. „Ja aber der Prinz ist nicht so. Na ja als Kind war es zumindest nicht. Jetzt als Erwachsener hat er sich sehr verändert." Meinte Cauli. Kakarott erhob sich von der Couch. „Ich werde ihn suchen." Beschloss er. „Aber was willst du tun wenn du ihn gefunden hast? Immer wenn er damals alleine sein wollte, hat er jeden angegriffen der ihm zunahe kam." Sagte Bardock. „Dein Vater hat Recht. Und du bist lange nicht so stark wie er." Gab ihm Cauli Recht. „Das ist mir gleich." Antwortete Kakarott. „Ich werde ihn trotzdem suchen. Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Haus und flog davon.

Er wusste genau wo er den Prinzen finden würde. Nach einer Flugzeit von fünf Minuten sah er unter sich einen riesigen See. Genau daneben waren ein Felsen und eine Höhle. Rundherum standen überall Bäume. Hier hatte sich Vegeta in seiner Kindheit oft zurückgezogen wenn er alleine sein wollte. ‚Ich weiß dass du hier bist Vegeta. Obwohl ich deine Aura nicht spüre.' Sagte Kakarott in Gedanken. Als er etwas tiefer ging erblicke er in auf dem Felsen sitzend, den Blick auf den See gerichtet. Als er gelandet war näherte er sich seinem Freund. Dieser schien ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Also setzte er sich, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zu Vegeta.

„Was willst du hier?" fragte dieser ohne aufzublicken. „Ich wollte sehen wie es dir geht." War Kakarotts Antwort. „Wie soll es mir schon gehen!" fauchte ihn der Prinz an. „Und überhaupt brauche ich dein Mitleid nicht. Ich weiß es ist schrecklich jemanden den man gern hat zu verlieren bla bla bla." „Nein ich bin nicht hier um dir das zu sagen." Meinte der jüngere Saiyajin. „Warum dann?" fragte Vegeta etwas ruhiger. „Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich selbst nicht warum ich nach dir gesucht habe." Gab er zu. „Du bist noch immer ein komischer Kauz, genau wie früher." Sagte Vegeta zu ihm. „Kakarott, ich habe meinen Vater gehasst für das was er dir angetan hat." Begann er plötzlich zu erzählen. „Es gab eine Zeit da wollte ich nie mehr etwas mit ihm zu tun haben. Aber jetzt wo er tot ist..." Vegeta machte eine kurze Pause. „ich vermisse ihn trotzdem." Kakarott legte seinen Arm um Vegeta, jeden Moment erwartete er zurückgestoßen zu werden. Doch Vegeta wehrte sich nicht dagegen sondern schmiegte sich enger an seinen Freund. Eine Zeit lang herrschte Schweigen. „Was wirst du jetzt machen?" fragte Kakarott in die Stille hinein. „Was schon," antwortete Vegeta, „ich werde jetzt der König von Vegeta." Er klang nicht sonderlich begeistert.


	17. Wo gehöre ich hin?

**17. Kapitel: Wo gehöre ich hin?**

„König Vegeta, wo seid ihr?" Nereid lief schon seit gut fünfzehn Minuten im Palast herum und suchte nach Vegeta. Doch bis jetzt vergebens. Auf einem der Gänge kam ihm Kakarott entgegen. „Nereid was ist denn los?" fragt er ihn. „Ich suche nach Vegeta, weißt du vielleicht wo er ist?" erkundigte sich Nereid. Kakarott schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich habe ihn seit heute Nachmittag nicht mehr gesehen." „Das ist seltsam, ich habe auch schon fünf andere gefragt und keiner hat ihn seit heute Nachtmittag mehr gesehen." Überlegte Nereid. „Weißt du was, ich helfe dir ihn zu finden." Schlug Kakarott vor. „Na gut, ich suche im Palast weiter." Beschloss Nereid. Kakarott nickte und flog aus dem Palast raus. Er hatte schon so eine Ahnung wo sich Vegeta versteckt hatte.

Vegeta saß am Ufer des Sees. Er ließ seine Blicke über das Wasser gleiten in dem sich die untergehende Sonne spiegelte. Hier war sein Platz den er immer aufsuchte wenn er alleine sein wollte. Schon in seiner frühesten Kindheit war das so gewesen. Und niemand wusste davon. Mit Ausnahme von Kakarott. Ihm hatte er es als einziger anvertraut. Vegeta legte sich in die Wiese und blickte in den Himmel. Durch den Sonnenuntergang war der Himmel rot gefärbt. Er schloss die Augen. Da spürte er eine Aura die sich ihm näherte. ‚Was will Kakarott von mir?' fragte er sich. Kurze Zeit später landete der jüngere Saiyajin auch schon neben ihm. „Kakarott, was ist los? Du weißt doch genau, dass ich alleine sein will wenn ich hier bin." Fauchte er ihn an ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Ja Vegeta das weiß ich. Aber im Palast suchen alle nach dir." Verteidigte sich Kakarott. „Na und, dann sollen sie eben weitersuchen bis sie schwarz werden." Sagte Vegeta gleichgültig und richtete sich auf. „Hey was ist denn los? So habe ich dich das letzte Mal erlebt als dein Vater gestorben ist." Kakarott ließ sich neben dem König nieder. „Vielleicht willst du ja darüber reden?" schlug er vor. Vegeta sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Er schwieg eine Weile und Kakarott dachte schon er würde überhaupt nichts mehr sagen, doch dann begann er langsam zu reden: „Es ist jetzt fünf Jahre her, dass du zurück gekommen bist. Hast du es nie bereut, dass du deine Frau verlassen hast? Immerhin hat sie ja ein Kind erwartet – wie du mir erzählt hast." Kakarott sah in Richtung der untergehenden Sonne. „Ich habe oft an sie gedacht, das stimmt schon. Und es gab auch Momente da habe ich es bereut." Er warf einen Blick zu Vegeta. „Aber davon gab es nur wenige." Fügte er schnell hinzu als er Vegetas enttäuschten Blick sah. „Aber warum bist du dann nicht zur Erde zurückgereist?" „Gute Frage. Das weiß ich selbst nicht so genau. Aber hier auf Vegeta habe ich herausgefunden, dass es Krieger gibt die um ein Vielfaches stärker sind als ich. Und das wollte ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen. Ich wollte stärker werden als sie. Und ich glaube das war einer der Gründe der mich daran gehindert hat. Ein weiterer warst du." „Ich?" Vegeta war etwas perplex. „Warum ich?" „Als Kinder waren wir die besten Freunde. Aber als du dann König geworden bist, war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher ob wir wieder so gute Freunde werden können. Immerhin war ich ein Unterklassekrieger und du der König von Vegta. So eine Freundschaft kann nicht gut gehen. Das habe ich zumindest gedacht. Aber als du mich dann zu einem Berater gemacht hast, war ich vom Gegenteil überzeugt." „Red nicht so viel um den heißen Brei herum. Warum war ich ein Grund dafür?" unterbrach ihn Vegeta. Kakarott holte tief Luft und sagte: „Vegeta ich hatte auf der Erde auch sehr gute Freunde. Aber so einen guten Freund wie dich habe ich nie gefunden. Aber wenn ich jetzt zur Erde zurückkehre verliere ich meinen besten Freund wieder." Vegeta lächelte. „Als besten Freund wirst du mich nie wieder verlieren." „Aber jetzt bist du dran." Meinte Kakarott. „Warum hat es dich heute hierher gezogen?" „Es ist seit Jahren immer derselbe Grund." Antwortete Vegeta. „Als ich damals auf der Erde war habe ich eine Zeit lang bei Bulma gewohnt. Ich habe mich immer mit ihr gestritten. Ich habe mich gegen diese Gefühle gewährt die ich für sie hatte. Aber als ich wieder zuhause war wurde dieses Gefühl stärker. Und von Jahr zu Jahr habe ich sie mehr vermisst. Kakarott, ich weiß nicht mehr was ich machen soll! Ich werde noch verrückt. Ich möchte sie so gerne wiedersehen." „Und warum tust du es dann nicht?" wollte der größere wissen. „Verdammt Kakarott versteh doch. Ich bin der König der Saiyajins und sie ist eine Erdenfrau. Mein Volk würde mich verspotten wenn sie das herausfinden." „Du muss ihnen doch nicht sagen wohin du wirklich gehst." Schlug Kakarott vor. „Ein König belügt sein Volk nicht." Widersprach Vegeta. „Und was willst du jetzt machen? Willst du ewig nur an sie denken? Oder willst du sie auch wiedersehen? Du musst dich entscheiden Vegeta." Meinte Kakarott. „Aber ich weiß doch nicht mal ob sie mich auch liebt." Vegeta hatte dieses Wort noch nie ausgesprochen. Doch nun viel es ihm nicht einmal mehr schwer. „Das kannst du nur herausfinden wenn du zu ihr gehst." War Kakarotts Meinung. „Soweit waren wir schon mal. Wie sollen ich das den andren erklären." Vegeta wurde dieses Gespräch langsam zu blöd. „Dann kannst du nichts anderes tun als ihnen die Wahrheit sagen." Auf diesen Satz von Kakarott erwiderte Vegeta nichts mehr, sondern starrte nur mehr auf die Wasseroberfläche. Die Sonne war nun ganz verschwunden und es begann dunkel zu werden. Doch Vegeta machte keine Anstalten nach hause zu fliegen und deshalb blieb auch Kakarott sitzen. Doch irgendwann sagte er: „Vegeta lass uns zum Palast zurückfliegen. Es hat keinen Sinn die ganze Nacht hier zu sitzen." Vegeta erklärte sich einverstanden und sie flogen zurück.

Im Palast wurden sie schon erwartet. Nereid kam schon auf sie zugerannt. „König Vegeta wir suchen euch schon seit Stunden." „Was gibt es denn?" fragte Vegeta genervt. „Nun, ihr seid jetzt schon seit fünf Jahren der König. Es wird Zeit dass ihr eine Königin bekommt. Und ihr seid auch schon einer jungen Saiyajin versprochen. Sie ist sehr hübsch und klug. Ihr Name ist Lysithea." Sprach Nereid. Vegeta war eine Zeit lang sprachlos. Genau so wie Kakarott. „Ich werde diese Lysithea aber nicht heiraten. Ich heirate niemanden den ich nicht kenne." Vegeta hatte seine Stimme wieder gefunden. „Aber ihr werdet sie ja noch sehen. Sie kommt in einer Woche um euch kenne zu lernen." Meinte Nereid. „Aber ich will sie nicht sehen. Sie soll bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst!" schrie Vegeta und ging schnellen Schrittes davon. „Was hat er nur?" fragte sich Nereid. „Ich glaube ich weiß warum er so reagiert." Wandte sich Kakarott an Nereid. „Ach ja? Warum?" wollte er wissen. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich dir den Grund sagen soll. Es ist wohl besser wenn Vegeta es dir persönlich sagt." „Ich hab es dir jetzt schon so oft gesagt du sollst ihn mit König Vegeta ansprechen." Mahnte ihn Nereid. „Und ich sage dir seit fünf Jahren, dass mir dass egal ist. Und Vegeta ist es auch egal." Mit diesen Worten verließ Kakarott Nereid und folgte Vegeta der auf sein Zimmer gegangen war.

‚Wie soll ich das nur erklären. Ich liebe eine Frau die keine Saiyajin ist. Eine Frau von der Erde.' Vegeta saß in seinem Zimmer an einem großen Fenster und sah in den Garten. Plötzlich klopfte es an die Tür. „Wer ist da?" „Ich bin es Kakarott. Kann ich reinkommen?" erklang die Stimme von draußen. „Klar." Antwortete Vegeta. Kakarott betrat das Zimmer und setzte sich neben Vegeta. „Du denkst wieder an sie – nicht war?" erriet er sofort Vegetas Gedanken. Dieser nickte nur. „Hör doch endlich mal auf zu grübeln und handle stattdessen." Forderte Kakarott seinen Freund auf. „Wenn das doch nur so einfach wäre." Seufzte Vegeta. „Was genau fällt daran so schwer?" Kakarott verstand den anderen Saiyajin nicht. „Wenn ich Bulma wiedersehen will muss ich allen die Wahrheit sagen, dass ich eine Frau von der Erde liebe." „Das ist doch nichts Schlechtes." Erwiderte Kakarott. „Obwohl du jetzt schon seit fünf Jahren auf Vegeta bist verstehst du einige Dinge noch immer nicht." Meinte Vegeta. „Ein König muss jemanden heiraten der seiner würdig ist. Das ist Gesetz." „Wärst du auch bereit für Bulma auf den Thron zu verzichten?" fragte Kakarott plötzlich. „Auf den Thron verzichten?" Vegeta überlegte. „Ich weiß nicht so recht." „Du musst doch wissen was dir wichtiger ist. Der Thron oder deine Liebe zu Bulma." Sagte Kakarott. Vegeta überlegte noch eine Weile und antwortete dann: „Ja ich würde darauf verzichten." „Dann mach doch jemand anderen zum König und du fliegst zur Erde." Schlug Kakarott vor. „Alleine würde ich das nie machen. Kommst du dann auch mit zurück?" Vegeta sah seinen Gegenüber fragend an. „Wenn du gehst komme ich auch mit." Antwortete er. „Dann kehren wir zur Erde zurück." Beschlossen sie.

Einige Tage später ließ Vegeta das ganze Volk vor dem Palast versammeln. Natürlich waren da auch Kakarott und seine Eltern dabei. „Was König Vegeta wohl von uns will?" fragte sich Bardock. „Warte es nur ab." Sagte Kakarott der bereits wusste was Vegeta verkünden wollte. „Ja, ja. Kakarott weiß ja immer alles im Voraus." Meinte Tales der neben ihm stand. „Psst." Machte Cauli nun, denn Vegeta hatte zu sprechen begonnen. „Ich habe euch alle aus einem wichtigen Grund hierher kommen lassen. Denn ich habe eine Nachricht für euch. Ich habe beschlossen, den Thron jemand anderem zu überlassen." Die Menge begann zu tuscheln als Vegeta das gesagt hatte. Dieser hob die Hand und es wurde wieder ruhig. „Dafür gibt es auch einen triftigen Grund. Denn ich fliege zusammen mit Kakarott zur Erde. Denn..." Vegeta holte tief Luft. „Denn ich habe auf der Erde jemanden gefunden den ich liebe." Keiner der Saiyajins regte sich. Es herrschte eine erdrückende Stille. Bis jemand fragte. „Ich habe noch nie einen König getroffen, der so etwas freiwillig zugibt." Vegeta senkte den Kopf. „Seid ihr jetzt enttäuscht von mir?" „Nein!" riefen einige. „Es gehört viel Mut dazu das zuzugeben. Und das ihr diesen Mut aufbringt ist nicht enttäuschend." Sagte ein Saiyajin namens Oberon. „Aber wer soll euer Nachfolger werden?" Fragte eine junge Saiyajin mit einem Baby auf dem Arm. „Enceladus!" Ein Saiyajin von ungefähr 25 Jahren mit langen, schwarzen Haaren die beinahe bis zu den Knöcheln reichten trat aus der Menge und ging auf Vegeta zu. „Mein König." Er verneigte sich. „Erhebe dich. Du warst mir in den letzten Jahren ein treuer Berater und deshalb habe ich beschlossen, dass du mein Nachfolger werden sollst." Sprach Vegeta. „Vielen Dank." Antwortete Enceladus.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	18. Kakarott's Sohn

**18. Kapitel: Kakarott's Sohn**

Auf der Erde:

Heute war Son-Gohans fünfter Geburtstag. Chichi hatte eine Geburtstagtorte gebacken. Auch der Rinderteufel war gekommen. Mit einem riesigen Geschenk. Bulma war ebenfalls eingeladen und hatte etwas für Son-Gohan mitgebracht. Nun brachte Chichi die Geburtstagstorte und stellte sie auf den Tisch.

„Los blas die Kerzen aus und wünsch dir was." Trug sie ihm auf. Son-Gohan zögerte eine Weile. „He was ist? Weißt du nicht was du dir wünschen sollst?" erkundigte sich Bulma. „Doch ich weiß schon was ich mir wünsche." Antworte Son-Gohan und pustete die Kerzen aus. „Toll alle auf einmal. Jetzt wird dein Wunsch sicher in Erfüllung gehen." Sagte Bulma. „Verrätst du mir was du dir gewünscht hast?" fragte Chichi. Doch Son-Gohan schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja stimmt ja. Man darf seinen Wunsch nicht laut aussprechen." Meinte sie schließlich. „Pack doch mal deine Geschenke aus." Schlug sein Großvater vor. Son-Gohan nickte, rutschte vom Stuhl und packte erst einmal das Geschenk von Bulma aus. „Super das ist der gleiche Kampfanzug den mein Papa hat. Ich hab ihn damit schon auf ein paar Fotos gesehen." Jubelte er. Dann nahm er das Geschenk von seinem Großvater. Doch als er die Schachtel öffnete war sie leer. „Was soll denn das?" fragte der kleine Halbsaiyajin. „Nun ja. Eigentlich wollte ich dein Geschenk einpacken, aber es wollte sich nicht verpacken lassen." Meinte der Rinderteufel. „Und wo ist mein Geschenk?" wollte Son-Gohan wissen. „Komm mit hinaus." Forderte ihn sein Großvater auf und ging voraus.

Als sie draußen angelangt waren sagte der Rinderteufel: „So und jetzt müssen wir dein Geschenk rufen. Ihr Name ist Jinjujun." Son-Gohan verstand nicht so recht rief aber. „JINJUJUN!" Wenige Sekunden später sauste eine kleine gelbe Wolke herbei und stoppte vor ihm. „WAHNSINN!" rief er. „Ich hoffe du kannst auf ihr fliegen. Denn nur derjenige dessen Herz rein ist kann auf ihr fliegen." Erklärte sein Großvater. Son-Gohan machte einen Hopser und landete weich auf der Wolke. „Los wir fliegen gleich mal eine Runde." Sagte er, worauf die Wolke lossauste. Nun kamen auch Chichi und Bulma aus dem Haus. „Wo ist mein kleiner Junge?" fragte Chichi sofort. „Der ist mit seinem Geschenk weggeflogen." Antwortete ihr Vater. „Glaubst du im Ernst dass ich auf diese Ausrede hereinfalle?" fragte sie. „Das ist die Wahrheit." Beteuerte er. „Wehe wenn meinem kleinen Liebling etwas passiert." Drohte Chichi. „Ihm wird schon nichts passieren. Er ist der Sohn von Son-Goku. Auch wenn er noch so jung ist, ist er doch schon sehr stark und kann auf sich aufpassen." Beruhigte sie Bulma. „Ja er ist wirklich ganz sein Vater, in allem ist er wie er." Seufzte Chichi. „Ich glaube er würde seinen Vater nur zu gerne treffen. Er spricht zwar nicht darüber, aber dieser nachdenkliche Blick den er immer hat. Ich bin sicher er denkt sehr oft an ihn, obwohl er ihn nicht kennt." Mit dieser Überlegung hatte Bulma Recht.

Son-Gohan flog mit seiner Wolke über die Wiesen. Er hatte sich auf den Rücken gelegt und betrachtete die Wolken. ‚Ach Papa, warum kannst du nicht hier her kommen. Ich würde dich so gerne kennen lernen. Ich möchte dich nicht nur auf Bildern sehen – sondern auch in der Wirklichkeit. Und soll ich dir sagen was ich mir gewünscht habe? Ich habe mir heute gewünscht, dass ich dich kennen lernen kann. Dass du wieder zu uns kommst.' Diese Gespräche die Son-Gohan in Gedanken führte waren keine Seltenheit. Er wollte ihn unbedingt sehen. Als er erfahren hatte, dass sein Vater so stark war wollte er auch so stark werden. Doch seine Mutter hatte gesagt, er soll nicht trainieren sonder lieber lernen. Deshalb hatte er sich eines Tages davongeschlichen um alleine zu trainieren. In einer verlassenen Gegend wollte er dann anfangen, aber er wusste ja gar nicht wie man am besten trainierte. Auf einmal bemerkte er, dass hinter ihm jemand stand. Blitzschnell drehte er sich um und erschrak. Derjenige der vor ihm stand war ungefähr zwei Meter groß, hatte eine grüne Haut uns spitze Ohren. „Du musst Son-Gokus Sohn sein." Sagte der Unbekannte. „Ja stimmt. Woher kennst du mich?" fragte Son-Gohan. „Du hast eine ähnliche Aura wie dein Vater." Antworte er. „Und wer bist du?" „Ich bin Piccolo." „Woher hast du meinen Vater gekannt?" wollte Son-Gohan wissen. „Wir waren Freunde." Antworte Piccolo kurz. „Du bist doch auch stark - oder? Kannst du mich trainieren. Meine Mama sagt ich darf das nicht, deshalb habe ich mich davon geschlichen." Erzählte Son-Gohan.

Piccolo hatte sich einverstanden erklärt und so war Son-Gohan regelmäßig zum Trainieren gekommen.

Das war jetzt ein Jahr her. In diesem einen Jahr war er schon um vieles stärker geworden. ‚Aber ich will noch viel stärker werden. Ich will so stark werden wie mein Vater.' Dachte Son-Gohan. Als eine Wolke die Sonne verdunkelte schreckte er auf. „Ich sollte wieder nach hause fliegen." Sagte er zu sich selbst. „Los Jinjujun. Wir fliegen nach hause." Die Wolke wechselte die Richtung und wenige Minuten später war Son-Gohan wieder zuhause. Wo ihn seine Mutter schon erwartete. „Son-Gohan du haust einfach ab ohne etwas zu sagen." Schimpfte sie. „Aber ich wollte doch nur mal die Wolke ausprobieren. Machs gut Jinjujun. Bis zum nächsten Mal." Wandte er sich an die Wolke die daraufhin davonflog. „Komm jetzt rein. Du hast noch gar nicht deine Torte probiert." Mit diesen Worten schob sie ihren Sohn ins Haus.

Wieder auf Vegeta:

Vegeta und Kakarott waren gerade dabei das Raumschiff startklar zu machen als Bardock, Cauli und Tales kamen. „Ihr werden bald abreisen, nicht wahr?" fragte Cauli. „Ja, in ungefähr einer viertel Stunde werden wir starten." Antwortete Kakarott. „Kakarott wir brauchen dir ja nicht zu sagen, dass wir dich vermissen werden." Meinte Bardock. „Ich werde euch besuchen kommen." Versprach Kakarott. „Und du Tales." er sah seinen Bruder an. „Ach mir ist es doch schnuppe ob ich dich um mich habe oder nicht." Das war typisch Tales. Kakarott wusste genau, dass er nur so tat als wäre es ihm gleichgültig. Vegeta war gerade ins Raumschiff gegangen und rief nun: „He Kakarott wo bleibst du? Wir wollen starten. „Bis bald." Verabschiedete er sich von seiner Familie und stieg dann ein. Wenige Minuten später startete das Raumschiff und war bald am Himmel verschwunden.

Im Raumschiff:

Kakarott hatte es sich auf seinem Sitz gemütlich gemacht und starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. „Woran denkst du?" Wollte Vegeta wissen der neben ihm saß. „An die Erde, und an meine Freunde. Ob sie noch an mich denken?" fragte er sich. „Ich glaube schon. Jemanden wie dich vergisst man nie." Bemerkte der Ältere. „Du hast sicher Recht. Ach ich freue mich schon auf ein Wiedersehen." Kakarott streckte sich und meinte dann: „Ich werde mich etwas ausruhen. Kommst du mit?" „Na klar." Mit diesen Worten folgte Vegeta seinem Freund der schon aufgestanden war.

„In ungefähr vier Stunden werden wir die Erde erreicht haben." Meinte Vegeta mit einem Blick auf den Monitor. „Na endlich, auch wenn diesen Raumschiff groß ist bin ich froh wenn ich hier raus komme." Äußerte sich Kakarott. „Da muss ich dir Recht geben. Hey bis wir auf der Erde angelangt sind könnten wir noch eine Kleinigkeit essen." Dieser Vorschlag wurde von Kakarott mit großem Vergnügen angenommen. Und so verzogen sie sich in die Küche des Raumschiffen und machten sich eine Kleinigkeit – wobei diese aus jeweils fünf Broten bestand die dick mit Wurst, Käse und noch vielem mehr belegt war. Nach weiteren drei Stunden setzen sie zum Landeanflug an.

Die Luke des Raumschiffes öffnete sich und Vegeta trat - gefolgt von Kakarott aus dem Raumschiff.

Piccolo und Son-Gohan waren gerade beim Trainieren, plötzlich hielt Piccolo inne. ‚Diese Energien sind einfach gewaltig. Aber eine davon kommt mir bekannt vor.' „Piccolo was hast du?" erkundigte sich Son-Gohan. „Konzentriere dich Son-Gohan, dann weißt du es. Der junge Halbsaiyajin tat wie ihm geheißen. „Wahnsinn, wer ist das?" wollte er wissen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher aber diese Energien sind einfach der Hammer." Meinte Piccolo. „Komm mit ich will wissen wer die sind." Beschloss Son-Gohan. „Jinjujun, komm zu mir!" wenige Sekunden später kam die gelbe Wolke auch schon geflogen. „Komm Jinjujun, wir sehen nach wer die beiden sind." „Son-Gohan du bleibst hier. Es ist zu gefährlich." Wollte ihn Piccolo aufhalten aber Son-Gohan flog schon mit seiner Wolke davon.

‚Ich frage mich wer die beiden sind. Sie sind auf jedenfalls ungewöhnlich stark.' Diese Gedanken hatte er während er mit seiner Wolke durch die Luft flog.

Endlich war er an der Stelle angelangt, wo er die Energien spürte. Überall ragten Felsen in den Himmel. Sie waren zum Teil mit Gras und Unkraut bewachsen. Ein kleiner Fluss rann zwischen den Bergen durch. Inmitten dieser Berge sah er ein großes Raumschiff, vor diesem Raumschiff sah er zwei männliche Personen. ‚Wer die beiden wohl sind.' Fragte sich Son-Gohan. Langsam flog er tiefer er ging hinter einem Felsen in Deckung und beobachte die Fremden. Sein Schwanz zuckte unruhig herum. Das war immer so wenn er nervös war. Er konnte ihre Gesichter nicht erkennen da sie ihm den Rücken zuwandten, aber er konnte sie reden hören. „Hey Kakarott, fliegen wir zuerst zur Capsule Corp. oder trennen wir uns und treffen uns später wieder?" fragte der Kleinere. „Mh, fliegen wir gemeinsam zu Bulma. Von dort aus kann sie dann Chichi anrufen – ich möchte sie überraschen." Sagte der andere. „Eine Überraschung wird es sowieso werden." War die Meinung des Kleineren. „Hey, was ist dass?" der Größere wandte sich in Son-Gohans Richtung. „Was hast du Kakarott?" „Da ist jemand, jemand beobachtet uns." Antwortete Kakarott. Vegeta wandte sich ebenfalls um. „Oh Mist, sie haben mich bestimmte bemerkt. Das kommt davon ich habe vergessen meine Aura zu löschen." Murmelte Son-Gohan. „Hey, wer immer du bist komm raus." Forderte ihn Vegeta auf. Son-Gohan trat vorsichtig aus seinem Versteck hervor. „Tag." Sagte er leise. „Guten Tag, Kleiner." Begrüßte ihn Kakarott. „Was willst du hier?" fragte ihn Vegeta. „Ich habe gerade trainiert, da habe ich eure Energie gespürt. Ihr beiden seid sehr stark." Sprach Son-Gohan. „Und wie..." Kakarott hielt plötzlich inne. „Kakarott was hast du?" erkundigte sich Vegeta. Sein Freund deutete auf Son-Gohan. „Schau doch mal." Nun blieb Vegeta der Mund offen. Der kleine Junge hatte – genau wie er und Kakarott – einen Schwanz. „Er ist ein Saiyajin." Murmelte Kakarott fassungslos. „Ist er vielleicht..." „Ich bin was?" fragte der Kleine verständnislos. „Du hast doch einen Schwanz." Begann Kakarott. „Ja meine Mutter hat gesagt dass das daran liegt, weil mein Vater auch einen hat. Aber ich habe sonst nicht viel über meinen Vater erfahren. Er ist fortgegangen als meine Mutter schwanger war." Erzählte Son-Gohan. „Wie ist dein Name?" wollte Kakarott wissen. „Ich heiße Son-Gohan." Antworte er. „Und deine Mutter – heißt sie zufällig Chichi?" fragte der jüngere Saiyajin. Son-Gohan nickte. „Kennst du sie?" „Ja ich kenne sie sehr gut, ich habe sie ja immerhin geheiratet." Sagte Kakarott. „Dann bist du... du bist mein Vater?" Son-Gohan blickte den Mann vor ihm fassungslos an. „Ja ich bin dein Vater. Ich freue mich dich zu sehen." Kakarott wollte näher auf seinen Sohn zugehen doch dieser wich zurück. „Was hast du? Hast du Angst vor mir?" Kakarott war wieder stehen geblieben. „Nein, aber... du bist fortgegangen, warum kommst du jetzt zurück? Und warum nennt er dich Kakarott?" Damit deutete er auf Vegeta. „Meine Mama und alle anderen nennen dich immer Son-Goku." „Komm erst mal mit ins Raumschiff dann erkläre ich dir alles. Okay." Schlug Kakarott vor. Damit war Son-Gohan einverstanden und folgte seinem Vater und Vegeta: „Aber wer ist das?" fragte er mit einem Deut auf Vegeta. „Das ist mein bester Freund Vegeta."

„Son-Gohan ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?" Piccolo kam gerade angeflogen und landete vor den drei. „Wer seid ihr? Und was habt ihr mit Son-Gohan vor?" fragte er schroff. „Piccolo schön dich wieder zu sehen." Begrüßte Kakarott ihn sofort. Als Piccolo den Saiyajin genauer ansah erkannte er ihn wieder. „Son-Goku, bist du es wirklich?" „Ja." „Aber warum bist du wieder hier?" wollte er wissen. „Ich habe mich entschieden ab jetzt hier auf der Erde zu leben, ich weiß jetzt endlich wo ich hingehöre." Antwortete Kakarott. „Und was ist mit ihm?" Piccolo warf Vegeta einen ernsten Blick zu. „Vegeta bleibt auch hier." „Und was habt ihr jetzt vor?" fragte Piccolo weiter. „Wir wollten gerade ins Raumschiff gehen und reden, aber wir können ja auch gleich zu Bulma fliegen." Meinte Kakarott.

So, langsam geht's dem Ende zu. Zwei Kapitel kommen noch, dann ist die Story aus.  
Na denn, bis bald.


	19. Das Wiedersehen

**19. Kapitel: Das Wiedersehen**

Als in der Capsule Corp. die Türglocke läutete wurde die Tür von Bulma geöffnet. Als sie sah wer da vor ihr stand war sie sprachlos. „Tag Bulma." Sagte Son-Gohan. „Tag." Piccolo lehnte wie immer lässig an der Wand. „Äh... hallo." Mehr brachte Bulma nicht heraus. „Hallo Bulma. Wie geht's so?" begrüßte sie jetzt Kakarott. „Son-Goku. Du bist wieder hier?" Bulma brachte nun wieder einen vollständigen Satz über die Lippen. „Ja, aber ich bin nicht alleine zurückgekommen. Vegeta ist auch hier." „Was Vegeta?" Bulmas Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen. „Hallo Bulma." Sagte Vegeta und trat hinter Kakarott hervor. Eine Ewigkeit – so schien es blickten sich die beiden nur in die Augen. „Können wir reinkommen." Unterbrach Kakarott das Schweigen. „Ja klar, kommt rein." Piccolo, Son-Gohan, Kakarott und Vegeta traten hinter Bulma ins Haus. Sie führte ihre Gäste ins Wohnzimmer und ging danach in die Küche um Getränke zu holen. Als sie zurückkam wurde sie von Kakarott geben: „Kannst du Chichi anrufen und ihr sagen dass sie herkommen soll?" „Ja gerne." Mit diesen Worten begab sich Bulma zum Telefon. „Ja Hallo." Meldete sich Chichi am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Hallo Chichi, könntest du bitte zu mir kommen." Bad sie Bulma. „Ja aber warum?" erkundigte sich Chichi. „Ist ne Überraschung." Antwortete Bulma. „Na gut dann komme ich gleich… ach ja noch was, weißt du wo Son-Gohan ist?" fragte Chichi nach. „Ja er ist bei mir." „Dann ist ja gut, ich bin schon unterwegs, bis gleich." „Bis gleich." Dann legte Bulma wieder auf und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich Son-Gohan gerade mit seinem Vater unterhielt, Piccolo hörte ebenfalls zu. „Sie ist schon unterwegs." Sagte Bulma und setzte sich zu ihnen.

Als es an der Tür klingelte sprang Bulma schnell auf. „Ich geh schon!" rief sie und war schon an der Tür. „Hallo Bulma, ich bin so schnell gekommen wie ich konnte." Begrüßte Chichi ihre Freundin. „Hallo Chichi, schön dass du gleich gekommen bist, komm rein." Bulma führte Chichi ins Wohnzimmer. Vor dem Wohnzimmer blieben sie jedoch stehen. Bulma holte eine Augenbinde hervor. „Was willst du damit?" wollte Chichi wissen. „Es ist eine Überraschung." Wiederholte Bulma, band Chichi die Binde vor die Augen und führte sie dann ins Wohnzimmer. Mitten im Wohnzimmer ließ sie Chichi dann stehen. „Und was ist jetzt?" Chichi erhielt keine Antwort. Er wurde eine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt, sie hörte eine Stimme sagen: „Na erkennst du mich noch?" Chichi hätte diese Stimme unter Tausenden wiedererkannt. „Son-Goku." Kakarott streifte ihr die Augenbinde ab und sah ihr in die Augen. „Aber Son-Goku..., du bist hier... Warum?" „Bist du denn nicht froh mich zu sehen?" wollte Kakarott wissen. „Doch ich bin sehr froh." Mit diesen Worten schlang sie ihre Arme um Kakarott und auch er umarmte Chichi.

Nun kam Son-Gohan auf seine Eltern zu. „Ich bin froh, jetzt sind wir eine richtige Familie." Lächelte er. „Ja, und jetzt bleiben wir für immer zusammen, nicht war Son-Goku?" sagte Chichi. „Ja jetzt bleiben wir für immer zusammen." Bestätigte er. „Ist noch was?" fragte Chichi als Kakarott sie weiter eindringlich ansah. „Nein, es ist nur seltsam wieder Son-Goku genannt zu werden." „Und stört es dich?" Kakarott schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein ihr könnt mich alle Son-Goku nennen." „Aber erwarte jetzt nicht, dass ich dich auch so nenne." Kakarott sah zu Vegeta der auf der Bank saß. „Nein, bei dir ist das was anderes, mein Saiyajinname ist ein Teil von mir und das wird immer so bleiben." „Aber du bleibst doch jetzt bei uns." Chichi war etwas erschrocken, als ihr Mann das gesagt hatte. „Ich werde ab und zu meine Eltern und meinen Bruder besuchen, aber meine Heimat wird von jetzt an die Erde sein." Beruhigte sie Kakarott. „Dann lass uns jetzt nach hause gehen." Schlug Chichi vor. „In Ordnung." War Kakarott einverstanden. „Dann bis bald mal." Verabschiedete er sich. „Tschüß!" rief Son-Gohan. Dann flogen Kakarott mit Chichi im Arm und Son-Gohan nachhause.

„Tja ich werde dann auch wieder gehen." Meinte Piccolo und verschwand ebenfalls. Vegeta und Bulma blieben alleine zurück. „Und warum bist du wieder hier?" fragte Bulma und setzte sich neben Vegeta. Der Angesprochene wurde sofort rot. „Ähm..., nun ja... ich..." stotterte er. „Ich kann doch wieder bei dir wohnen oder?" lenkte er vom Thema ab. „Natürlich, aber nur unter einer Bedingung." Entgegnete Bulma lachend. „Und die wäre?" Vegeta blickte Bulma eindringlich an. „Du sagst mir den Grund warum du hier bist, doch bestimmt nicht um die Erde zu vernichten." „Vergiss es ich verrat dir den Grund nicht." Stellte sich Vegeta schroff. „Nun dann bleibe ich so lange in deiner Nähe bis du es mir sagst." Drohte Bulma. ‚Oh man, immer wenn sie in meiner Nähe ist habe ich das Gefühl verrückt zu werden. Aber wenn sie die ganze Zeit in meiner Nähe ist gefällt mir das ganz gut. Dann muss ich ihr auch nicht sagen was ich für sie empfinde.' Überlegte er. „Nun was ist?" Bulma sah ihn von der Seite an. Vegeta aber blieb stumm. „Na gut, dann eben nicht." Meinte Bulma.

Inzwischen war es schon fast Mitternacht. Bulma und Vegeta saßen vor dem Fernseher, der Film war gerade zu Ende. „So ich geh schlafen." Meinte Vegeta. „Zeigst du mir wo ich schlafen kann?" wandte er sich an Bulma. „Klar. Ich hab dir doch gesagt ich bleib so lange in deiner Nähe bis du mir den Grund gesagt hast." Mit diesen Worten stand Bulma auf und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Vegeta folgte ihr. „Ich sag dir den Grund nicht." Sagte er. „Noch nicht." Fügte er flüsternd hinzu. „So hier ist dein Zimmer. Es ist das gleiche das du letztes Mal hattest." Meinte Bulma. „Das weißt du noch." Vegeta schmunzelte. Bulma wurde rot. „Nun ja... nur Zufall." „Ach ja Zufall." Vegeta konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Gute Nacht." Sagte Bulma noch und verschwand dann in ihr Zimmer, das gleich neben dem von Vegeta war.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Bulma durch ein Klopfen an der Tür geweckt. „Ja, was ist." Murmelte sie verschlafen. „Kann ich reinkommen?" das war die Stimme von Vegeta. ‚Nanu was ist denn ihn den gefahren.' Dachte Bulma. ‚Das letzte Mal als er hier war ist er immer ohne zu klopften reingekommen.' „Ja komm rein." Sagte Bulma. Vegeta betrat ihr Schlafzimmer. „Bulma, das letzte Mal als ich hier war, hast du mir doch einen Schwerkraftraum gebaut, kannst du mir den Gleichen noch mal bauen?" „Wozu denn? Tut's der Alte nicht mehr?" fragte sie noch immer etwas müde. „Der Alte? Existiert der denn noch?" Vegeta war überrascht. „Ja, warum denn nicht?" erwiderte Bulma. „Nun ja, ich dachte du hast ihn abgebaut. Immerhin hat ihn ja niemand mehr gebraucht." Meinte Vegeta. „Ich habe auch daran gedacht ihn abzubauen aber..., ich weiß nicht warum ich es nicht getan hab." Äußerte Bulma. „Da dann werde ich trainieren gehen. Das lasse ich auch hier auf der Erde nicht zu kurz kommen." Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Schlafzimmer wieder und ging Richtung Schwerkraftraum. ‚Ich weiß warum ich den Raum nicht auseinandergenommen habe. Weil ich gehofft habe dass du irgendwann wieder kommst.' Sagte Bulma in Gedanken. Dann stieg sie aus dem Bett, zog sich eine Bluse und einen Rock an und ging dann hinunter in die Küche um zu frühstücken.

Es war gegen Mittag als Bulma zum Schwerkraftraum ging und gegen die Scheibe klopfte. Doch von Vegeta kam keine Reaktion. Also schaltete sie die Schwerkraft runter. Sofort wurde die Tür von Vegeta aufgerissen. „Hey, was soll das mir einfach die..." als er dann aber Bulma vor sich stehen sah blieben ihm die Worte im Hals stecken. In ihrem kurzen Rock sah sie einfach sexy aus. ‚Wunderschön.' Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. „Machst du auch mal ne Pause und kommst essen?" fragte ihn Bulma. „Äh, ja ich komme schon." Erwiderte Vegeta. „Geh aber vorher noch Duschen, du stinkst." Stellte Bulma fest und verschwand in Richtung Küche. Vegeta blickte ihr verdutzt hinterher. ‚Sie hat sich überhaupt nicht verändert.' Musste er feststellen.

Als Vegeta an diesem Tag mit dem Training fertig war, merkte er dass Bulma noch vorm Fernseher saß. Als er das Wohnzimmer betrag sah sie ihn an. „Vegeta setz dich doch noch ein wenig zu mir, wir könnten doch noch ein bisschen fernsehen." Vegeta folgte dieser Aufforderung gerne und ließ sich neben Bulma auf der Couch nieder. „Vegeta," begann Bulma wieder. „willst du mir nicht den Grund sagen warum du hier bist?" Vegeta aber tat als hätte er ihre Frage überhört. Bulma seufzte, warum war es nur so schwierig etwas aus Vegeta heraus zu bekommen. Nach einer Weile bemerkte Bulma, dass Vegeta sie die ganze Zeit ansah. „Ist was?" wollte sie wissen. Schnell wendete Vegeta den Blick in eine andere Richtung. „Du bist hübsch." Flüstere Vegeta so leise, dass Bulma es gerade noch verstand. „Vegeta..." Bulma wurde rot – ebenso wie Vegeta. Dann stand er auf und verließ ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen das Zimmer.


	20. Eine wunderschöne Nacht

So, hier kommt nun das letzte Kapitel.  
Vielen Dank für deine Kommentare:  
Lavendel

**20. Kapitel: Eine wunderschöne Nacht**

In dieser Nacht lagen beide wach in den Betten, keiner von ihnen dachte ans Schlafen. Vegetas Gedanken waren bei Bulma und umgekehrt. Bulma stand noch mal auf und wollte sich ein Glas Milch holen. Angeblich schlief man dann besser. Auf dem Gang traf sie auf Vegeta. „Vegeta was machst du um diese Zeit hier?" „Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen." Entgegnete Vegeta. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen." Antwortete Bulma. „Dann sind wir schon zu zweit." Meinte Vegeta. „Komm doch ein wenig mit in mein Zimmer, hast du Lust?" fragte Vegeta. Bulma nickte. „Gerne."

Im Zimmer knipste Vegeta das Licht an und setzte ließ auf dem Bett nieder. Bulma blieb vor dem Bett stehen. „Und, was machen wir jetzt?" fragte sie. „Steh nicht so dumm rum. Setz dich zu mir." Forderte Vegeta sie auf. Bulma ließ sich direkt neben Vegeta nieder. „Bulma, ich muss dir was sagen." Begann Vegeta. Bulma schwieg, und wartete einfach bis Vegeta weitersprach. „Damals vor fünf Jahren, ist etwas mit mir passiert. Als ich auf der Erde bei dir gewohnt habe, wollte ich es mir nicht eingestehen. Aber..." Vegeta zögerte etwas bevor er weiter redete. „Aber als ich dann wieder zuhause auf Vegeta war ist mir etwas klar geworden." „Und was?" Bulma sah Vegeta in die Augen. Sie hatte das Gefühl in seinen wunderschönen Augen zu ertrinken. Vegeta ging es ähnlich. ‚Sie ist so wunderschön. Ich muss es ihr jetzt sagen. Na los du bist doch sonst auch kein Hasenfuß.' Machte er sich selbst Mut. „Bulma, der Grund warum ich zurückgekommen bin... bist du." Eine Zeit lang herrschte Schweigen. Bis Bulma sich durchrang zu sagen: „Ich war der Grund... Ich freue mich das zu hören." Nun legte Vegeta seine Hand um Bulmas Schulter. Diese wehrte sich nicht dagegen sondern lehnte sich an Vegeta. „Bulma ich..., ich liebe dich." Hauchte Vegeta ihr ins Ohr. Für eine Weile vergaß Bulma zu atmen. Hatte Vegeta wirklich gerade gesagt, dass er sie liebt. Sie hob den Kopf um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte es. „Ich liebe dich auch." Flüsterte sie leise und lehnte sich wieder an Vegeta. Nun war es geschehen, jegliche Spannung war dahingegangen. Die beiden hatten sich ihre Liebe gestanden, und Bulma war genauso froh darüber wie Vegeta.

Plötzlich ging das Licht aus. Bulma stand auf und drückte den Schalter ein paar Mal auf und ab. „Mist. Stromausfall." Murmelte sie. „Ist doch egal. Im Dunkeln ist es doch auch schön." Meinte Vegeta. „Komm doch wieder her." „Ich hab da eine bessere Idee." Bulma kramte in einer der Laden herum und holte mehrere Kerzen heraus und zündete sie an. Dann blickte sie aus dem Fenster, der Mond schien ins Zimmer und spendete ebenfalls ein wenig Licht. Es war abnehmender Mond. Und sie trat ans Fenster um ihn besser sehen zu können. „Der Mond ist wunderschön nicht?" Vegeta wusste nicht ob er antworten soll oder nicht. „Schade dass heute nicht Vollmond ist, dann ist der Mond am schönsten." Sprach Bulma weiter. „Es ist eher gut, dass heute kein Vollmond ist." Meinte Vegeta. „Warum?" Bulma verstand ihn nicht. „Oh, du kannst es ja gar nicht wissen. Bei Vollmond verwandeln wir Saiyajins und in Wehraffen – und dann zerstören wir alles." Erklärte Vegeta. „Oh, ja dann haben wir ja Glück." Stimmte Bulma zu. Wieder herrschte eine Zeit lang Stille. „Bulma." Unterbrach Vegeta das Schweigen. „Willst du mit mir Schlafen?" Bulma war von dieser Frage etwas überrascht, besonders dass es so schnell passiert war. Doch als Vegeta sie erwartungsvoll anblickte trat sie auf ihn zu und schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie legte ihre Wange auf seine und flüsterte ihm ein: „Ja, will ich." Ins Ohr. Als ihre Hände über seine Brust strichen, spürte sie seine Muskeln, hart und fest. Bulma schaute ihm in die Augen, begann langsam ihm sein Oberteil auszuziehen und legte, als es zu Boden fiel, den Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie küsste seine Brust, seinen Nacken und erschauderte, als sie seine Hände an ihrem Ausschnitt spürte. Dann löste sie sich von ihm und sah zu, wie seine Finger Knopf für Knopf ihrer Bluse öffneten.

Seine Hände glitten unter den Stoff und streichelten ihren Rücken. Er zog sie an sich und spürte die Wärme ihrer Haut auf der seinen. Er küsste ihren Nacken und knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen, während seine Hände über ihren Rücken wanderten. Sie schloss die Augen, öffnete die Lippen und gab sich der Zärtlichkeit seiner Liebkosungen hin. Seine Finger öffneten den Verschluss ihres BH's. Unter Küssen streifte er die Träger über ihre Schultern und befreite ihre Brüste. Er beugte sich hinab und küsste sie sanft. Sie legte den Kopf zurück und spürte seinen heißen Atem und seine feuchten Lippen.

Als ihre Finger seinen Gürtel seines Kampfanzuges lösten ging ihr Atem schwer. Die Augen in seine versenkt, ließ sie die Fingernägel um seinen Bauchnabel kreisen, bevor sie die Hose über seine Hüften streifte. Er trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück, um sich ganz ausziehen zu können. Dann bedeckte er sie wieder mit Küssen, hob sie hoch, trug sie zu seinem Bett und legte sie behutsam dort nieder.

Als sie neben ihm lag, glitten ihre Finger über seine Brust, die jetzt feucht war von Schweiß, und sie spürte, wie seine Hände zu ihrem Rock hinunterwanderten. Er öffnete ihn, und Bulma hob die Hüften, um den Rock abstreifen zu können. Sie streichelte seinen Rücken, biss ihm zärtlich in den Hals und hörte, wie sich sein Atem beschleunigte. Als sie dann die letzten Hüllen abgestreift hatte, pressten sich ihre Körper eng aneinander.

Sie war wunderschön. Ihr Haar schimmerte im Licht der Kerzen, und ihre Haut war unendlich weich und zart. Vegeta ließ die Zunge zwischen ihren Brüsten langsam zu ihrem Bauch hinunter und wieder hinauf wandern. Er spürte ihre Hände auf seinem Rücken, spürte, wie sie ihn fest an sich ziehen wollte.

Vegeta aber fuhr fort, ihren Körper mit Küssen zu bedecken, doch irgendwann konnte sie ihr Verlangen nicht mehr zügeln. Sie zog ihn zu sich herab, und als er auf sie sank, schloss sie die Augen und stöhnte auf. Und sie liebten sich mit einer Leidenschaft, wie es keiner der beiden je zuvor getan hatte.

Ihre Körper bewegten sich im Einklang, jeder bemüht dem anderen Lust zu bereiten. Vegeta küsste sie ohne Unterlass, und sie spürte in ihrem Inneren unendliche Begierde. Als sie schließlich zum Höhepunkt kam, gruben sich ihre Nägel in seinen Rücken, doch kaum war sie wieder zu Atem gekommen, loderte das Feuer erneut auf.

Als Bulma dann völlig erschöpft in seinen Armen lag, sah sie zu, wie die Kerzen langsam nieder brannten, und spürte noch immer das Spiel seiner Hände auf ihrem Rücken.

Sie lagen die ganze Nacht beieinander, liebten sich immer wieder und hielten einander danach eng umschlungen. Glücklich schlummerte Bulma irgendwann in seinen Armen ein, und Vegeta betrachtete sie eine Weile. Bevor er selbst einschlief, strich er ihr zärtlich das Haar aus der Stirn und hauchte ihr einen Kuss darauf.

Zur gleichen Zeit bei Kakarott:

„Son-Goku es ist so schön, dass du wieder da bist." Chichi und Kakarott lagen schon lange im Bett, doch zum Schlafen hatten sie keine Lust. „Sag mal. Warum ist Vegeta auch wieder hier?" Kakarott merkte, dass Chichi ihn noch immer nicht leiden konnte. „Er ist wegen Bulma hier. Er liebt sie, aber er hatte nie den Mut es zuzugeben." Sagte Kakarott. „Aber er ist der Prinz der Saiyajins, wie du mir gesagt hast. Er wird doch sicher irgendwann zurück nach Vegeta wollen. Wenn er dann König sein soll." Sprach Chichi. „Er war bereits König." Antwortete Kakarott. „Warum ‚war'?" fragte Chichi. „Als wir damals auf Vegeta angekommen waren, haben wir erfahren, dass Vegetas Vater gestorben ist, daraufhin wurde er zum König. Aber dann vor ein paar Wochen habe ich mit ihm gesprochen, wir haben beschlossen, dass wir zur Erde zurückkehren, und deshalb hat er jemand anderen zum König gemacht. Für Bulma hat er auf den Thron verzichtet." Chichi hatte ihrem Mann die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zugehört. „Dann ist er vielleicht ja doch nicht so über wie ich dachte." Sagte sie. „Nein, dass ist er ganz und gar nicht. Das wirst du schon noch merken." Kakarott warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster, Chichi folgte seinem Blick. „Vielleicht sehen die beiden jetzt auch gerade zum Mond hinauf – genau wie wir." „Ja vielleicht." Stimmte Chichi ihm zu. „Wir sollten langsam schlafen." Kakarott gähnte heftig. Chichi lächelte. „Gute Nacht, Son-Goku." „Gute Nacht, mein Liebling." Plötzlich hörten die beiden dass jemand ihre Schlafzimmertür öffnete. Kurze Zeit später steckte Son-Gohan seinen Kopf zur Tür herein. „Son-Gohan, was ist denn?" wollte Kakarott wissen. „Darf ich mich zu euch legen?" fragte der kleine Halbsaiyajin. „Klar. Komm her." Sagte sein Vater. Son-Gohan lächelte und legte sich zwischen seine Eltern ins Bett. „Gute Nacht Papa." Sagte er noch bevor er sich unter die Decke kuschelte. „Gute Nacht." Sagte Kakarott. Eng aneinander gekuschelt schliefen die drei ein. Und Vegeta war sich sicher – genau so wie Kakarott, dass sie es niemals bereuen würden sich für die Erde entschieden zu haben.

Ende


End file.
